


True heroes don't need gold

by zacklover24



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt animal's, Immortal Characters, Immortality, Injury, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Time Travel, Vampires, and monsters, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 71,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: It was the order's job to protect humanity from the meta-humans. They kept humanity safe, and hid the fact that meta-humans were real. Tessa Kidd was raised in the order to be a hunter. Life was pretty easy, till it wasn't. She had friends, family, a loving boyfriend and was great. Shit was hitting the fan in a big way. The templars were  running things in a bad way. They were digging up shit that should have been forgotten. And it was all thanks in part to a man named Haytham and the templars.Pairings: Jacob Frye and oc, Evie Frye and Henry Green,  Edward Kenway and James Kidd, Ezio and Leonardo, Malik and Altair.
Relationships: Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Malik Al-Sayf/Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Edward,” Kidd slowly said as he pitched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten, “Why do you have a baby?”

Edward Kenway famed and feared immortal pirate captain, master of the new England order. A known killer of several dangerous meta humans and monsters, including the kraken was now tenderly holding a baby. 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you Kidd.”Edward tells him as he cooed down at the bundle.

It was an odd sigh that James kidd walked in on. The former and immortal (pirate), had come to visit his husband in Massachusetts. Just like Achilles and William, Edward had his own manor on the homestead. It was a comfy little manor that was built next to the cove, and it was modeled after his old home in queen's square. 

When Kidd arrived a maid told him that his husband was in the nursery. That confused Kidd, very much. The pirate took the stairs two at a time and came to the nursery. And there in the rocking chair by the window sat Edward with a baby. A baby James had no idea where his husband got or stole. He hoped that he didn't steal this baby. He really hoped he didn't steal this baby.

“Please tell me that you didn't steal a baby?” James asks cautiously.

“What! No, no, no.” Edward quickly tells him making sure the baby wasn't awake, “She's Haytham bastard.”

James eye's nearly bugged out his head, “Haytham cheated on Ziio?” James slowly asks, while taking in a deep breath as he finally went to get a better look at the baby. The infant didn't look like much, but he was able to see tuffs of soft blonde hair, “What the hell is wrong with that man?”

“Lust.” Edward tells him with hints of anger in his voice, “He was ready to give her away. I wasn't ready to make her an orphan.”

James rolled his eyes at Edward, “You're too good for your own good. You've changed.”

“I've had you to thank for that.” Edward grins, “This lass needs a name. And I was thinking of Tessa Kenway.”

“I like the name Tessa, but giving her your last name may not be the best idea." James tells him with a soft hum, that sounded like the start to an old shanty. “Tessa Mary-Anne Kidd.”

“Tessa Mary-Anne Kidd. That has a nice ring to it.” Edward repeats with a grin, “Does this mean you're moving here?”

“I suppose it does.” James says with an exaggerated sigh, “I can't possibly leave you to raise our daughter alone.” 

“No, I don't suppose you should.” Edward agrees with a smile and a soft laugh, “Do you want to hold her?” 

“What? You can't be serious.” James was taken aback by the question. “I haven’t held a baby before. Not since that day.”

“I am here, mind her head and there you go.” Edward praises as James was holding Tessa.

James' face held a look of joy and sadness, “I never got to hold my daughter you know. They stole her from me the moment she was born. Still wet and crying, I could see that I had a girl.”

“James I'm sorry.” Edward apologized. James was not a fan of talking about that time. They both lost too much and gained very little in return.

“It's alright. After my 'death' I found her. They gave her to a rich family, she was loved and taken care of. She never wanted or needed for anything.” James explains with sorrow in his voice as he talked. 

“A second chance for the both of us.” Edward tells him.

“Aye that it is.” James agrees with a smile.

************************************************************************

** Six years later London order headquarters  **

“Ethan mate,” James says pausing watching the children in the tree from the window in Ethans office, “I think my sweet pup might kill your son.” 

Ethan not looking up from the map he was looking over with Edward, “What is this time?” 

“It seems that Tessa and Evie beat him in a contest.” James explains with a chuckle. Tessa and Evie were standing on a branch above Jacob. The three of them were in the middle of a fight. If the kids had been paying attention they would have noticed the birds or that the birds looked mad. 

“Tessa is a natural climber as is Evie.” Ethan comments, “Jacob is better at combat then his sister, and Tessa seems to be behind him in skill.” 

“Aye, she is getting better with swords. Her hand to hand combat still needs work.” Edward praises with a smile, “James thinks she needs to work on her swimming.” 

“She does Edward.” James adds, as the kids noticed the birds and quickly climbed down before they could get pecked at. 

Edward rolled his eyes, “What she needs to work on is her sailing.” 

“She’s six kenway. Now her navigation has greatly improved.” James says with a smile, as he looked for the kids in the yard. He couldn’t find them but something had snecked in. 

“The girl has an eye for the stars.” Edward agreed but then paused. Kidd was stiff and looked ready to spring into action, “James what’s wrong?” 

“There’s a grim in the yard. I think it’s going after the kids.” James says as he got to his feet and rushed out of the office. 

“Shit.” Ethan and Edward both hiss as they rushed after James. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“We won Jacob!” Evie tells his brother, as she stomps her foot. 

“You cheat!” Jacob accuses the pair, “She pulled a branch back and hit me in the face.” 

“I didn’t!” Tessa tells him and pouting, “You hit yourself in the face.” 

“You hit me!” 

“I didn’t!” 

“Did!” 

“Didn’t!” 

“GUYS!” Evie yells pushing between the two, “You need to stop fighting.” 

“I will once he admits that I didn’t hit him.” Tessa says while stomping her foot. 

“I won’t.” Jacob states getting madder and madder. 

Jacob looked ready to punch Tessa, and Tessa looked ready to punch Jacob. And they would have if not for Evie, who let out a small strangled sound. Jacob and Tessa gave her a confused look and saw what was making her scared. It was a large black dog, with hellfire red eyes, it was foaming and drooling at the mouth, and the dog had long and sharp claws. 

“Evie, Jacob.” Tessa slowly asks as she inches closer to Jacob, “What is that thing?” 

“I think that's grim.” Jacob tells her, trying to hide his fear, “What’s it doing here.” 

“I don’t know, but I think we should run.” Evie suggests. Jacob and Tessa nodded there heads yes, and started to slowly back away, but that made the grim mad. The kids let out a scream and started to run, once the dog lounged for them. They ran as fast as they could, trying to put as much distance between them and the dog. As they ran, Tessa tripped and stumbled over a rock that was in the ground. Tessa let out a small yelp as she fell to the ground face first. 

“TESS!” Jacob yelled as he doubled back, and stood in front of her. “Get up and run.” Tessa was frozen in fear, and Jacob saw that. The dog got closer and they both braced for it to bite. The attack never came, as the kids opened there eyes to see that Edward had stabbed the dog through the neck. 

“Tessa.” James says as he picks up the girl, “Are you alright love?” Tessa could only nod her head yes. 

“Jacob.” Ethan was quick to scoop up his son, as Evie was clinging to his pants leg, “Are you alright?” 

“I think so, I, what?” Jacob mutters hugging his father’s neck. 

“You were very brave today Jacob.” Edward praises as he pulls his sword out of the dog's neck, the dog’s body starts to slowly dissolve into a pile of ash onto the ground.

“Why did it attack u?” Evie asks her father. 

“I don’t know sweetheart. Grims rarely leave there church grounds and even rarely attack people like that.” Ethan says pausing looking at his son, “Edward is right you were brave today.” 

“I was?” Jacob asks with a small smile.

“Aye you were lad. Are you alright pup?” James asks his daughter. Tessa blinked once then twice, and then scowled at Jacob.

“You called me tess. Why?” Tessa asks as was she back to normal. 

“I don’t know it just came out.” Jacob says snapping at her. “You don’t like it tess?” 

“Well, no. It's a nice nickname. But, only you can call me that.” Tessa tells him, sticking her tongue out at Jacob. 

“Fine.” As he mimicked her. 

“I think that’s enough fun for one day.” Ethan says stopping the pair, he was praying to God they grew out of this, “Why don’t we go in and read or something?” 

“Papa, can I color?” Tessa asks James. 

“Of course you can.” James tells him, “How about I make some butterscotch tea and get some of those biscuits that Mrs. White made?” 

“Okay.” Tessa mumbles as they start to head in, “Dad are you coming?” 

Edward was crouched down next to the ashes, looking for something. He poked and probed the ashes with a scowl, “Yes, coming.” Edward calls as he stood and dusted his hands on his pants. Something was wrong. Who had sent a church grim after the kids? And the better question is why?” 

End of line 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The order mark is the assassin crest from the games.

In nine short years, Connor, Desmond, Evie, Jacob and Tessa had grown from children to teens. In those nine years they learned to hunt. They learned to free run freely in the woods and in the city. Learned to fight with weapons and hand to hand combat. They learned how to be stealthy, and kill without being seen. They learned the order's history and how much about the monsters they were being taught to hunt. 

When five of them turned fifteen it wastime. When a novice turned fifteen, they would be put to the test and gain there hunter mark which made them into a full fledged hunter. And Tessa was the only one who had yet to gain her mark. Connor, Desmond, Evie and Jacob gained there marks back in March and it was May now. 

And Tessa was feeling upset and jealous. William Demsond's dad had been bragging about how his son gained his mark before Edward and James' daughter. Ziio, Achilles, and Ethan had thankfully not been doing that. And Tessa's friends seeing how upset she was, had also not bragged.

“Tessa, what are you doing love?” James asks his daughter. Tessa was hanging upside down in the tree outside there home.

“Nothing papa.” Tessa answers, with a sigh.

“Doesn't look like nothing.” James comments, as he gives a soft laugh. 

James had to admit that it was easy for Tessa to pass as his and Edward's daughter. The young hunter had short warm sun bleached hair with natural dark brown highlights, a near perfect mix of him and Edward. But she had honey brown eyes, which matched James. While in truth by blood she was Edward, but in ink and paper she was James. 

Tessa let out a sigh, “It's really nothing. I'm just thinking.” 

James let out a huh, as he leaned against the tree, “You wouldn't be thinking about your mark would you.” He asks, with a raised eyebrow. 

“How do you do that?” Tessa asks him. “What did I do wrong?”

“You've done nothing wrong, love. These things take time is all.” James comforts, “Your father knows how hard you work and train.” 

“I just feel like I've done something wrong.” Tessa mutters, “I just feel like I'm going nowhere.” 

“Oh love. It will work out I promise.” James tells her with a comforting smile, “Now tell me the truth. What's really wrong.” 

“William.” Tessa mutters with an eye roll.

“That man truly doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.” James agrees with a slight hiss in his voice.

“Loose lips sink ships. Or something like that.” Tessa states, “Where's dad? I haven't seen him all day.”

“Off doing something or other. He should be back soon.” James informs her.

“I hope so, he promised to take me and Connor sailing.”Tessa simply says with another sigh.

“That is going to have to wait.” Edward says appearing out of nowhere.

“DAD!” Tessa happily cheered, as she pulled herself up, so she was sitting on the tree branch.

“Kenway.” James greets with a smile. 

“Kidd.” Edward greets back, as he approached and stole a kiss from his husband. 

“You guys are gross.” Tessa says wrinkling her nose. 

James and Edward both chuckled, “Where have you been?” 

“Away on order business. Was wondering if I could steal Tessa away for a mission.” Edward asks James with a sly smirk.

“I don’t see why not. What do you say Tessa?” James asks, as young hunger had jumped out of the tree with a soft thud. 

“I’m game.” Tessa tells them with a bright smile. 

“I thought you might. Me and your father have been thinking and ready for this.” Edward tells her pulling out a necklace from his jacket pocket. The necklace was in the shape of a silver diamond with an ice blue stone in the center, and the diamond hung from a silver chain. 

“A teleport stone? Are you sure?” Tessa asks, taking the necklace from her father. 

“I’m sure you're. You're ready, now go grab your gear and your hidden blade. We have work to do.” Edward tells her. Tessa nodded her head and left to get ready.

“What are you planning?” James asks, knowing full well what Edward’s game was. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Edward answers with a sly smile. Kidd rolled his eyes and stole a second kiss from his husband.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa was delighted to be in London. But, they bypassed the headquarters of the British order without so much of a word. Tessa was very confused, but followed after Edward. The pair arrived at Queen square. Edward sat down on a bench, and motioned for her to join him. He then pointed to a house on the other side of the square. The house was a four story brick building, with an iron gate going around it. In the top center of the gate was the _Jackdaw_. In front of the house were a large gang of blighters. 

“Do you know this place Tessa?” Edward asks her, as he pulled out a silver flask from his jacket pocket. The pair were dressed samilary.

(Edward was wearing a jacket similar to his old one that he wore as a pirate. A white hooded jacket with blue on the shoulders, and sleeves. A pair of brown pants, boots and a red belt. While Tessa was wearing a white hoodie, with red lines, going from her wrists to the shoulders. A pair of blue jeans, boots, gloves, and a brown belt with the order’s crest on the front. Normally she would have a pouch on the back of her belt for throwing knives. But, all she had was her hidden blade.) 

“No.” She answers with a head title. “But, it looks like our home back at the homestead.” 

“Didn’t think you would. Good eye.” Edwards mutters taking a sip from his flask, “That used to be my old home. Once I got my pardon from the king I bought that house. And married my second wife and had a son. I lived here with my wife, son and daughter. Life wasn’t easy, but we made due. I started to train them both to be hunters. But, I had enemies hiding everywhere. In 1735, that bastard of a man Birch hired men to break into the house. They killed my wife, ‘killed’ me, and took my children.” 

“What does this have to do with me?” Tessa asks, with a head title. 

“I’m getting to it lass. After Birch had me ‘killed’, he took ownership of the manor. I presume to find my hidden vault. But, old Birch never did find it. Over the years it has changed hands and is now owned by Lucy Throne. And I fear that bitch is close to finding the vault.” Edward explains with bitterness and worry in his voice, “Your task is simple, enter the manor, play the song on the piano, enter the vault, and find the golden bull.” 

Tessa's eyes went wide, “Are you serious? The manor is probably crawling with blighters. And I have no idea how to play the piano.” She tells him. _Thanks for that skill you never taught me dad_ Tessa bitterly thinks with a scowl. 

“Tessa,” Edward hisses as he narrowed his eyes at her as he gave her a slip of paper, “The item that Throne is after could mean life or death for the order.” 

“Shit dad.” Tessa mutters as she lets out a sigh, as she takes the paper. 

“Play those notes on the piano.” He orders her, Tessa gives him a head nod as she slipped the paper into her jacket pocket. 

“I can’t fight all those blighters with just my hidden blade.” Tessa whispers, trying to figure how she was supposed to get into the house.

Edward gave the girl a wink, as he gestured to a group of men and women wearing yellow and green coats. It was the rooks, but on the other side of the park, were some cops. 

“Leave that to me, and I will meet you at the secret tunnel. Oh and if you find anything that catches your fancy you can keep it.” 

Tessa and Edward broke apart with Tessa going off to hide in the bushes of the manor. She got lucky with there being a gap in the blighters. She crouched down low and waited. Edward approached the rooks and told them the plan. 

The rooks were more than happy to help. Edward then began his plan. He took a few more swings from his flak as he stumbled and tripped over his own feet. He was slurring his words and talking nonsense. Edward timed it and bumped into a brute blighter, the blighter got mad and pushed Edward hard. Edward fell to the ground, as the brue made a move to hit Edward he got stabbed through the leg by Edward’s hidden blade. The rooks took that as there queue to attack and Tessa scaled the wall, with her hood up.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was down right eerie, to think that Lucy Throne was in the manor somewhere asleep. Tessa had to suppress a shutter as she plunged her hidden blade into the heart of a blighter. The poor soul was the only guard in the hall that Tessa entered. With the blight dead, she moved down the hall and let out a sharp whistle. She heard a second blighter, and whistled again, this time the bligher came near. And with a smirk, Tessa stuck her blade through the blighter's neck. Tessa blinked hard, the floor turned into the grey scale. She found no more red silhouettes on the floor. With a smirk, she moved from floor to floor taking out the blighters. She blinked hard once more and was happy to see no more red silhouettes, she was free to move around freely.

“Piano room, where are you?” Tessa whispers looking around the ground floor. In her search of the house, Tessa found several items that belonged to her dad. She didn’t dare touch them out of fear of Throne. But, she did find the piano room. As quietly as she could, Tessa approached the piano. The keys had all been labeled which made the next part easy. 

“Let’s see it goes D A D E F D.” Tessa mutters playing the keys in order. The tone oddly sounded familiar. Wait? Was that the tone to ' _Lowland.'_ God, her dad was a sap. 

As she pressed the last key, there was a loud click, and the floor moved backwards revealing a hidden staircase. “And down the rabbit hole goes alice.” She mutters, walking down the stairs. 

At the bottom of the stairs was a large room. The room was filled to the brim with trinkets and artifacts from the order’s and her father’s past. There were things in here that Tessa had only heard of. Most notably was the wheel to the _Jackdaw_ and an old jolly roger. In the center of the room was a table with more odds and ends. Such as flintlock pistols, a blowpipe, some old maps, and a cylinder with a golden bull on it. Tessa poked around and found a bag full of gold coins and a small box with jewels. But, nothing else in the room had a gold bull on it. 

“This better be it.” Tesaa softly mutters, picking up the cylinder and putting it in her inner jacket pocket. 

“Did you hear music?” A voice from above asks. The young hunter stilled. Fuck. Not, good.

“Where did this staircase come from?” A second asks, as Tessa begins to slowly panic. She looked around the room and found a lever. She bolted and pulled the lever and pulled it. The door to the staircase started to close. 

“NO MISS. THRONE IS GOING TO KILL US!” The first voice yells. But, now Tessa was trapped in Edwards old vault. With no clear way out. It’s a good thing Tessa put the music sheet back in her pocket. There was no way the blighters were going to follow her down here.

Tessa looked around the room trying to find a way out, but found something on the wall that caught her eye. On the wall of the vault were a pair of swords. The pattern on the blades made her stop. The pattern on the blades reminded her of tear drops or flowing water, which meant they were made out of damascus steel. 

They were a pair of short swords with slightly curved blades. The blades looked to be made out of silver, while the hilts were made out of leather with some sort of cord wrapped around the leather. Engraved in one of the hilts was the order’s crest and in the middle was a skull. Tessa noted that the sword’s guard was made out of iron. Each sword had a plain and simple pommel. 

“You're too pretty to leave down here.” Tessa says with a smirk, as she pulls the swords down from the wall. Edward did say she could take anything that caught her eye and the swords did. 

Tessa found the swords sheaths laying nearby. The sheaths were made out of brown leather, and the leather looked to be weathered worn and aged. With a smirk she strapped the sheaths to be her belt and grabbed the swords. As she looked around, she looked at the _Jackdaw_ wheel. 

“It can't be that easy or obvious.” Tessa mutters as she worked over to the wheel and spun it which in turned opened a tunnel, “So it was that obvious.” She mutters as she quickly rushes down the tunnel and found a hatch. She scaled the ladder and was then hauled up,

“Hello tess.” Came an all to familiar voice, that sounded annoyed. 

Tessa winced, “Hello Jacob, hello Evie, and hello Master Frye.” Tessa greets with a small hand. Standing next to Ethan Frye was Edward. Ethan didn’t look happy, nor did Evie. 

“Headquarters now.” Ethan hissed at the blondes. One of the cops who had been at the park, was a close friend of Ethan. He went and told Ethan what was going on.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Do I want to know?” Ethan asks, as Tessa, Jacob and Evie were standing before his desk, while Edward stood to the side, still nursing his flask. Tessa was hanging her head in shame. “What the hell were you thinking Kenway?” 

“I was thinking of getting a deadly and dangerous artifact out of the hands of Throne.” Edward spites out, “Tessa did you find the item in question.” 

“Umm yes sir.” Tessa quickly answers by pulling out the cylinder and setting it down on the desk. 

“Tell me Ethan do you know what this is?” Edward asked, crossing his arms over his chest, when no answer came, Edward continued with a smirk, “This is a caesar cipher, back during my time as a pirate I had attacked a spanish galleon. Once the ship came to heel, I sought the captain. He was hell bent on keeping me from the chest. Inside was the cylinder. Now Tessa, love why is the caesar cipher so important to our cause?” 

“Caesar wrote them in the language of the first ones. And we’ve only ever been able to translate one of them. The cipher led us to a precursor temple. The temple had an archive of information about the precursor and meta humans.” Tessa tells him, as her eyes were wide with shock. 

“Very good.” Edward praises with a hum, “As of today the order has five caesar ciphers. You did very well today. I’m proud of you. And as a reward, I’m granting you something that I know for a fact that you’ve earned.” 

“You don’t mean?” Tessa asks with a wide and bright smile. 

“I do. Tessa Marry-Anne Kidd, I Master Edward Kenway here by formally granting you the title of hunter, for the order.” Edward says, Tessa was trying to hold back her excitement, “From this day forth, you are hereby charged with protecting the innocent and guarding our world from those that would do us, and the humans harm.” 

“Tess this is amazing!” Jacob yells pulling Tessa into a tight bone crushing hug, “Me and Evie have been waiting for this day for a whole month.” 

“Congratulations Tessa, you earned it.” Evie says patting Tessa on the arm. 

“We need to go and get your tattoo.” Jacob says releasing Tessa from the hug. 

“Yes.”Tessa squeaks out in agreement. Ethan let out a sigh as he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk. 

“This paper will allow you to gain your order tattoo. Jacob and Evie will take you to the parlor.” Ethan tells them, as Jacob snatched the paper, and then grabbed Tessa's hand and ran out of the room, with Evie hot on there tail. 

“Why do I feel like you did this on purpose?” Ethan asks Edward with a sigh.

Edward simply shrugged as he took a swing from his flask, “She’s very skilled and it was time for those skills to be put to work.” 

“As you say.” 

End of line 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davenport homestead 3 years later, late January   
> Connor, Desmond, Tessa: 18
> 
> Mentions of dead animals. Nothing graphic.

It was late at the homestead, most normal people were sound asleep. Tessa was happily sleeping in her bed, a small trial drool was hitting the pillow. A silent figure, entered through the window and crept into the room.

“Tessa.” The figure whispers, shaking her shoulder, Tessa let out a grunt and swatted the hand away, “Tessa.” The figure repeats shaking her shoulder again. Tessa let out a groan, the figure rolled there eyes and pushed Tessa out of bed. Tessa let out a small yelp, and landed on the floor. Thankfully it was carpeted.

“CONNOR!” Tessa growls, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, he didn't even flinch, “The hell are you doing in my room, at one am?”

“I'm in need of your and Desmonds help with something.” He states matter of factly, as he picked up the pillow, and gingerly placed it back on the bed.

“Please tell me it's important.” She mutters, tucking her braid behind her ear. A little gift from her aunt Ziio. (When Tessa gained her hunter mark, she asked her aunt to braid her hair, as an added bonus she had black and red beads and a silver sparrow charm hanging at the end.)

“I found proof of werewolves at the edge of the property.” Connor tells her, as Tessa eyes nearly bugged out her head.

“Christ in a handbasket.” Tessa mutters with a groan, “Go grab Desmond, I'll meet you at the edge of the forest.” 

“Thank you.” Connor tells her leaving the same way he came in.

Tessa let out a yawn as she moved around her room. There was no chance in hell she was going to go and grab her swords. It was too loud and she was in no mood to wake up her parents. She quickly pulled on her red and black flannel shirt, jeans, her boots, her gauntlet (a thank you gift from Aleck.) And her new jacket, a gift from Jacob . 

It was a dark brown leather jacket, in the style of a bomber jacket. The inside of the jacket was lined with blue and white flannel. While the jacket was nice, it did have one odd quirk. It looked like Jacob's jacket. She was thankful for the jacket but, she could stop laughing each time she looked at it. The last two items she grabbed was a miners headlamp and her dart pouch. 

“Aleck is going to be happy.” Tessa mutters loading a poison dart in the launcher on her gauntlet. Tessa climbed out of the window, and onto the balcony, hopping into the tree and then making for the edge of the homestead.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“You're only taking your hidden blade?” Desmond asks when Tessa joined him. 

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t in the mood to wake my dads. And that is the pot calling the kettle black. You only brought your hidden blade.” Tessa hisses at him. 

“Just hope that’s enough to deal with these wolves.” Desmond tells her, adjusting his hidden blade. 

“Should be, Aleck gave me some new poison darts. Should work on the wolves as it does on vamps.” Tessa tells him, “How many are there?” 

Desmond gave her a half shrug, “Not sure. Connor went on ahead to check, said he would whistle when he found more proof.” He tells her as they heard a sharp whistle. 

“Guess he found something.” Tessa smirks, as they ran to Connor and then stopped short. Connor was knelt next to a mutilated corpse of a deer. The snow had been stained with fresh blood. On the ground were large footprints.

“Christ.” Tessa gasps trying not to vomit. 

“A werewolf did this?” Desmond asks, as Connor nodded his head yes. 

“There’s five of them. There’s a few more deer like this ahead of us.” Connor tells them. 

“Three on five. Fun.” Tessa mutters, “Think we got this?” 

“Shouldn’t be that hard.” Desmond tells her with a smile. 

Connor looked up at the trees, it had snowed just yesterday, and by some miracle the tree branches didn’t have that much snow or ice on them. “We take to the trees and ambush them.” 

“And they can’t hear us coming.” Tessa says with a smirk.

“Exactly. I want to be done with this before anyone else finds out.” Connor tells her as he made it up into the nearest tree. 

“What are you doing out here so late?” Desmond asks following after him. 

“I had night patrol.” Connor tells him pausing and looking at the ground, “The tracks head this way.” 

“Shit, I got that tomorrow night.” Tessa moans, “Anyone want to switch?” 

“No, thanks. I got that job the night after next. I hate being out here in the cold.” Desmond groans. 

“Dude, same.” Tessa agrees, pausing. She looked down and found more mutilated deer. “God these things are savage.” 

“If we don’t stop them soon, all the deer will be gone.” Connor yells over his shoulder. 

“We can’t have that.” Tessa states. Many of the families that lived on the homestead relied on the game for food. It was everyone’s job to keep poachers and werewolves off there property. 

The group followed the tracks and soon found the werewolves, who had just gotten done killing a pack of gray wolves. Blood, and fur were everywhere. The five beasts were eating the remains of the pack. It was gross to watch, and it made there blood boil. 

Tessa scowled as she aimed her poison dart at one of the werewolves, the dart hit the werewolf in the shoulder, and the effects weren't instant. A few tense seconds and the thing fell over dead. The other werewolves didn’t even nocite. Desmond and Connor gave her a thumbs up, as they moved to stand behind the other three werewolves. Tessa pulled out a second poison dart, and aimed for the bigger werewolf. She hazard a guess, it was the leader. The wolf picked it’s head up and exposed it’s throat. Tessa aimed and the dart made contact, again nothing happened right away. After a few tense minutes, the wolf died. 

Tessa leaned back in the tree and waited. Connor jumped down, from his hiding spot with no noise. He crept up behind two of the wolves and with two well placed hidden blade strikes they were dead. Connor moved back up into the trees and signaled for Desmond. 

Desmond let out a sharp whistle, as it attracted the last wolf. The wolf head shot up, and its ear twitched. Desmond whistled again, this time drawing the wolf to him. The wolf carefully stalked over to the tree and Desmond jumped down and plunged his blade into his neck, killing it. 

“Poor things.” Tessa says cooing as she jumped down from the branch. They would have to burn the bodies in the morning. 

“They got killed for trying to keep there homes safe. Hey Connor? Connor!” Desmond yells when he couldn’t see his friend. 

“I’m right here.” Connor yells, he was a bite away from them. They found Connor at the reminds of more wolves. Tessa didn't want to think about the why. 

“Poor things.” She whispers, “They didn't stand a chance.”

“They were just trying to keep there home safe and this is what they got.” Desmond says with a scowl.

“We should go.” Connor whispers, as he stood as the snow falls back to the ground. 

“We can take care of the bodies when the sun is up. And give them a proper burial.” Tessa softly says, as she approaches Connor. “I know you're not a big fan of hugging.” Connor gave her a smile and opened his arms and she hugged him.

“We'll bury them in the morning. And make sure this won't happen again.” Desmond tells him. He may not life wolves, but they were important to the woods.

“Gotta say, for a guy who doesn't like hugs. You give like the third best hugs ever.” Tessa tells him with a smile.

“Who am I behind?” Connor asks, with knowing and teasing smile.

“Jacob and uncle Ben.” Tessa tells him. “See being hugged by Jacob is getting wrapped up in a safe, warm and comforting embrace that you never want to leave. Uncle Ben's hug is getting a hug from someone safe and welcoming.”

“Boo.” Desmond jokes with a smile, “Come on let's head home. I'm done freezing my balls off.” Tessa and Connor nodded and pulled out of the hug. As they turned to leave, they heard a pinned whimper. Connor stopped dead in his tracks, and then rushed to one of the wolves.

“Desmond help.” Connor barks and starts to lift the wolf, Desmond rushed and helped him pick up the creature. “Tessa.” Connor barks again. Tessa nodded, and picked up whatever was under the body. That thing was a small, wolf cub, with a broken front left leg. The cub free, they set the wolves body back down.

“Shit.” Tessa growls as the cub nips at her fingertips, “Here Connor take it, you're the animal lover.” As she quickly passed the cub to Connor

“It must have been hiding under the she-wolf. That is what saved its life.” Connor says petting the cub head. The cub finally settled, but was shivering.

“What do we do with it?” Desmond asks, as Connor tucked the cub into his jacket.

“We take it home and treat it. If we leave it out here, it will die.” Connor tells him.

“We splint the leg, and give it to the vet in the morning?” Tessa asks, rubbing her arm. She didn't want to leave the poor thing behind. Like Connor said it would die.

“Or we keep it and train it to hunt monsters and meta.” Desmond suggests.

“Think that's a good idea?” Tessa asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It could be useful.” Connor agrees starting to walk off, “For now, let's head to my house and treat it.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The group made it back to the house that Connor, and Ziio shared with Achilles. The older hunter had been a great mentor and father figure to Connor over the years. They made it back to the manor at two, and set to work. Tessa started a fire in the fireplace, and toed off her boots, and slid her jacket off. Connor went to work splinting the wolf’s leg, and getting blankets for them. Desmond came back with a bowl of water, plate of meat, and some newspapers. He then flopped down and claimed the sole couch in the room. Tessa let out a yawn, as she stretched out onto the floor. 

“So boy or girl?” She asks, as Connor handed her a blanket. 

“We have a boy.” He tells her laying down. The wolf had ate up all the meat, and was slowly drinking the water, “My best guess, he is about eight weeks old.” 

“Still young.” Desmond yawns, as he tossed Tessa and Connor pillows from the couch. “He’ll need a name.” 

“Once we name him, he won’t go back to the wild.” Tessa comments, wrapping herself up in the blanket. 

“We should name him at least.” Connor agrees with a yawn, the wolf settled next to him and let out a small yawn. “How about Phantom?” 

“I like it.” Tessa mutters as she falls asleep. 

“Same.” Demond agrees drifting off asleep. 

In the morning Ziio and Achilles found the four of them fast asleep, and ready to explain. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Six months later  **

It was a cool and brisk morning in june. Tessa was running through the treetops, trying not to be caught by the _thing_. The _thing_ was hot on her heels, she could hear it barking and howling as it chased her. Tessa came to a large gape in the trees, that she couldn’t jump. Using the rop launcher she aimed for a tree branch, as she swung across the tree branch snapped. The branch was far too weak to support her weight. Tessa landed in a pile of leaves and brush with a pained yelp. 

“Fuck.” Tessa growls as she lays there. As the _thing_ had caught her. A six month old wolf came bounding out of the woods and punched on her.

“You lose Tessa.” Connor declares from above her. He was smirking down at her, as Phantom was licking her face.

“FUCK YOU!” Tessa yells, flipping him off, as phantom licks her. 

End of line 


	4. The Ripper part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months later, the train hideout London.  
> Evie and Jacob: 18  
> Henry: 20
> 
> TW, Trigger warning: Gore and blood.

It was a cold, and rainy morning in late October. It was the type of morning, where it was best to stay cuddled up with the person you loved. And leech the body heat of the person that you loved. In fact that is what Tessa was doing. Jacob had pinned Tessa against his chest, not that she minded. She loved being pinned against him. It was the best way to wake up on a cold morning. 

Jacob was softly humming a random pub song as he traced Tessa tattoos. The blonde hunter had five in total. On her shoulder, and the tatoo he was tracing was a sparrow on a cherry blossom branch, on her inner right forearm was the order’s mark, it was the only matching tattoo that they had. On her inner right wrist was a compass rose. On her left arm, there were two tattoos. From her shoulder to her elbow was a colored tattoo of the ocean at sunrise, and from her elbow down to her wrist was a colored tattoo of a beach at sundown. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She sleepy asks with a yawn.

“I was just wondering how I got so lucky, is all.”He answers, placing a soft kiss on her tattoo.

“You're a sap.” Tessa teases with a smile as she stretched out, “I don't want to get up.” 

“Then let's not.” Jacob agrees, tightening his hold on her “We can stay here and cuddle.” 

“As much as I love the idea,” Tessa tells him, turning over so they were face to face, “I don't think Evie would.” As she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“My sister the kill joy.” Jacob jokes, as he rolled over so he was on his back, with Tessa pinned to his bare chest. Tessa envied him, no matter the time of year Jacob would sleep only in a pair of pants. The man was a living furnace.

“I think that might be hard to do.” Tessa hums, placing a gentle kiss to the scar on his left shoulder. The scar that he got a year prior, and its twin was on his left side. A parting gift from Maxwell Roth, the man had gotten away alive. But, not without a part gift from Tessa. Tessa never did forgive herself for not getting there sooner to help him.

Tessa let out a second yawn, as a loud clap of thunder echoed outside, followed by a bolt of lighting. “A perfect day to stay in and cuddle.” She mutters, resting her head on Jacob’s chest. 

“A good day to cuddle with my favorite sparrow.” Jacob softly cooes, kissing her forehead. 

“And a perfect day to cuddle with my favorite rook.” She agrees. As they lay, enjoying each other's embrace, there then came three sharp knocks at the door. 

“Go away Evie.” Jacob groans, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“I can’t do that Jacob, you and Tessa have slept in till noon and sergeant Abberline is coming over.” Evie explains, tapping her foot. 

“Freedy's coming?” Jacob asks with a sly smirk as Tessa gets out of bed, “And what does our favorite police officer have instore for us?”

“A job, now hurry up and get ready. We're meeting in the dining car.” Evie orders walking away. 

“Can you believe her tess? Tess?” Jacob asks not being able to find Tessa, but hearing running water. Tessa came out of the shower fifteen minutes later, dressed in her jeans, brown boots, a red belt with the order mark on the front, a long sleeved black shirt, with a gray-blue vest. Around her neck was her silver teleport necklace and her brass nautical pocket compass. Her hair was done in a small bun. 

“I’ll meet you in the dining car.” Tessa tells him stealing a quick kiss. 

“You don’t need to leave on my account.” Jacob tells her with a wink. 

“As much as I would love to, I don’t want to keep Freddy waiting.” She tells him leaving. The train cars were slick with rain, and Tessa was careful moving between them. The dining car smelled of something wonderful and hearty. There were a few rooks, and street kids eating in the car, along with Ned, Robert and Evie. Henry was off in Wales studying some new precourses ruins. 

“Why are you guys here?” Tessa asks walking over to the counter, where Irvine was. 

“Best food in the city. And it's safe and dry. I needed a quite place to read reports.” Ned tells her. 

“And it’s free. I got into a touch of trouble with the law last night. One of my races didn't end well.” Robert adds with a smile. 

“Right.” Tessa says with an eye roll, “What’s on the menu today?” 

“Shepherd's pie, and hot cider.” Irvine tells her to give her plate of food and a glass of cider. 

“Thank you Irvine.” Tessa says sitting down next to Evie. The train camre to a stop, and Tessa held onto her drink. “Why are we stopping at paddington station?” 

“Sergeant Abberline wished to be picked up here today.” Evie explains as Jacob came in and grabbed food and a drink, right as Freddy joined them. He looked like a drowned cat. 

“Afternoon all.” Frederick greets, peeling off his wet coat and hat. 

“Afternoon Sergeant Abberline.” Everyone greets, with a hand wave or nod. 

“How is it that two most wanted men in London are here and I can’t arrest them?” Frederick asks the pair. 

“Luck I suppose.” Ned tells him with a smirk. 

“I’m just that good at dodging the law.” Robot adds, with a wink. 

“Care for something hot to eat, and warm to drink?” Irvine asks the cop. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Frederick says as he sat down with Evie, Jacob, and Tessa. Frederick placed his worn and beaten briefcase down on the table and pulled out several gruesome crime scene photos and placed them on to the table. 

“For fuck sake, again?” Tessa yells, throwing her fork down. 

“Freddy read the damn room.” Jacob groans. Evie wrinkled her nose, and cleaned her mouth. Likely hiding a scowl. The photos were all of women, they were a mix of patients, nurses and doctors, some of the women were clearly dead with there stomachs ripped open and there internals strewn on the floor, while others had deep gashes and slashes marking there bodies. 

“As of today there have been over a dozen attacks, at Lambeth asylum.” Frederick explains, as he tucked into his food, “These attacks have been going on for the last two weeks. And as you can see the attacker doesn’t care if the woman is a patient, nurse or doctor.” 

“The fuck.” Tessa gasps, as he picks up one of the photos.

“Do the police have any suspects?” Evie asks looking at a photo of a dead nurse. 

“Sadly no, the whole asylum has been on lockdown since the last attack.” Frederick tells her, “Which was last night at midnight.” 

“No, suspects, any clues?” Jacob asks as Frederick shocks his head no, “It could be a doctor, who's gone mad. Wouldn’t be the first time” 

“That was my first thought, but as we reviewed the CCTV footage it wasn’t any of the doctors or staff. One moment the victim is by themselves, the footage flickers and then they are either dead or hurt.” Frederick explains, taking a sip from his cider.

Tessa let out a groan, as she rubbed her forehead as she looked at the photo something in the photo caught her as she spoke, “Sounds like we have a ghost. We're going to need iron, salt and cat’s eye shells.” It was a bloody shoe print. The print looked like someone had scoffed it. It was a trick the hunters used to keep traction. 

“Evie, does it look like someone scoffed the bottom of these shoes.” Tessa asks her, showing her print. 

“It does. You don’t think a hunter did this?” Evie asks, as a flash of horror crosses her face. 

“No.” Jacob snaps slamming his hand down on the table, “It’s our job to keep the innocent safe. No one in the order would hurt an innocent.” 

“Your right.” Tessa says as she stands, food forgotten, “In any case, I’ll meet you at the asylum. I’m going home to grab a few things.” 

“Be careful.” Jacob teases. 

“You too.” Tessa says as she vanishes. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was raining harder, and an hour later. Frederick , Jacob, and Evie were outside the asylum. 

“Where the devil is she?” Frederick asks, as they were supposed to meet with the director in ten minutes. 

“She’ll be here Freddy.” Jacob tells him, “She probably got held up by her parents.” 

“The pirates?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Former pirates.” Jacob corrects with a teasing smile. 

“What about pirates?” Tessa asks, appearing out of thin air. 

“Tess there you- holy hell is that wolf!?” Jacob and Evie both yell. 

“Dog.” Tessa corrects. At Tessa's side was a ten month old gray wolf sporting a leather collar, “ _D_ ogs as you know are very good at finding ghosts.” 

“That is not a dog, that is a wolf.” Frederick states, as he backed away from the creature. Said wolf was sitting pretty, with a look of boredom. Phantom let out a yawn and softly nudged Tessa hand for some love. 

“He’s trained I swear.” Tessa tells him as she went in, “Can we please go inside? Wet leather sucks.” 

“She has a wolf.” Jacob repeats following after Tessa. 

“Where did she get a wolf?” Evie asks Frederick as she goes in. 

“That is your question, where she got a wolf. Not if it’s trained?” Frederick asks, heading in.

“If the wolf belongs to Tessa then it's trained.” Evie matter of factly says heading in.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The asylum was deadly quiet, no music, no sounds of any TVs, there were few nurses and doctors milling about but, no patients. Just like Frederick had said lockdown. One of the doctors, led the group to the head doctor's office. Phantom's expression had changed from boredom to one of protection. He was sticking close to Tessa's side, as if guarding her from an unseen force.

“Well this is eerie.” Tessa mutters, as she wrapped her arm around Jacob's arm.

“Afraid tess?” Jacob jokes, with a smile.

Tessa let out a fake gasp, “Me afraid? Never.” As she giggled a little. 

As they got closer to the patients ward, Phantom stopped, his ears perked up, he looked on edge. He then started to growl, and ran off down the hall. 

“Phantom?” Tessa asks, letting go of Jacob's arm. The wolf was growing loudly and then he was running down the hall at high speeds.

“PHANTOM!”Tessa yells, cashing after him.

“TESS!” Jacob yells chasing after her.

“JACOB! TESSA!” Evie and Frederick yelled as they ran after everyone.

Phantom could sense something wrong. It felt evil and wicked. And it wanted to hurt someone. The wolf ran down the hall, barking at everyone as he came to a halt. He could smell the bad thing behind the door. He barked and growled, and the bad thing let out a yell, as the wolf was able to get the door open. The room smelled of blood, and the thing let out a yell, and tried to hide. Tessa skidded to a halt, in front of the room. On the floor was a woman, she was bleeding from several deep gashes on her arms and chest.

“I NEED A DOCTOR!” Tessa yells, rushing into the room, the bottom of her boots were stained with blood as she ripped the bed sheets off and wrapped her in them. Phantom let out several barks, as Tessa looked at the floor. There was a second set of footprints in the blood. The whatever, rushed out of the room and down the hall. And she was hot on its heels.

Tessa and Phantom chased after the footprints, pushing doctors and nurses out of the way. They were so close to the ghost. Phantom went on ahead and burst open a pair of doors, and Tessa for the second time that day skidded to a halt. She then collided hard with the railing. The pair had ended up at a balcony that overlooked a small foyer, and it was empty. Phantom left Tessa's side as he went to explore the foyer.

“Fuck where did it go?” She growls slamming her hand down onto the railing. 

“You filthy dirty bitch!” A deep male voice yells from behind Tessa, she had little time to react as an unseen force colleid with her. The force pushed her off the balcony and thankfully onto a pale red chaise couch. Tessa let out a groan, as she quickly held her arms up to her face. It was a good thing she did, the force started to slash at her jacket. 

“You cow! I almost had her! She would have been mine!” The force yells, slashing at her jacket. 

“What the fuck are you?!” Tessa yells trying to keep her face safe. 

“You whore, I’m the real deal. You are nothing but a fake.” The force growls, and then it got weird. Well weirder. Phantom had arrived back and was growling, and the force leapt off of Tessa and onto the floor with startled sound. Tessa was having a hard time seeing what the force looked like, since she was keeping her arms up.

“You don’t like dogs do you?” Tessa asks with a sneer as she moves her arms down in a vain attempt to see what it looked like, “PHANTOM HOWL!” She orders the wolf. 

The force gave Tessa a dirty look or she assumed it did, as it slashed at her face. “You weren’t given permission to talk.” It warns, as the cut started to bleed, “You bleed like all of them.” As the force moved to cut her, again Phantom started to howl loudly, and the force went stiff and still. 

“TESS!” Jacob yells as he comes to a halt in front of the balcony. 

“JACOB!” Tessa happily yells, seeing the hunter. The force was torn, but as Phantom howling got louder it left. 

“Tess, you okay?” Jacob asks, rushing over to her side. 

“Heh, I think so.” She tells him, wiping the blood off her face as the cut had healed. “Thankfully the couch, cushioned my fall.” As she chuckled softly.

Jacob let out a soft sigh, and pulled Tessa into a hug and let out a sigh of relief. Something dangerous was stalking the halls of the asylum.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Some time later, everyone found themselves in the head doctors office. Tessa was sitting close to Jacob and had peeled her jacket off. Tessa was staring down at the drink in front of her, and she was playing the sparrow charm in her hair and humming ' _Star of the county down_.' Lighting flashed outside, and the lights flickered for a moment, but didn’t go off. 

“The young woman you saved is going to be fine.” The doctor tells her.

Relief washed over Tessa, “I wasn’t sure what I did would help. Glad it did.” 

“Doctor when did this mess start?” Evie asks, being blunt. 

“As I told Sergeant Abberline, this all started two weeks ago. See we had plans to fix up the floors on the lower levels. One of the workers got clumsy and badly damaged the tiles.” The doctor explained. 

“What happened after the tiles broke?” Jacob asks, catching his sister’s eye. Somehow they both knew they were connected to this mess. 

“The floor trembled and groaned. Shame really, those tiles were originally from Eighteen eighty-eight.” The doctor sadly mutters. 

“You wouldn’t still happen to have the broken tiles would you?” Frederick asks the doctor. 

“We left them, where they stood. We haven’t been back there since the temor.” The doctor tells him. 

“I think we found a lead.” Tessa mutters standing as she grabbed her stachel, “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” Jacob agrees standing and cracking his neck. The lights flickered again, “Christ this storm is awful.” 

“Not to worry, Mr. Frye even if the lights go out we have a backup generator.” The doctor tells him, “Now I shall take you to the room.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The room the doctor took them to was an examination room, with black and white tiles. In the center of the room was a small hole, with broken and cracked tiles. Thunder boomed overhead and a cap of lightning flashed as the rain pelted down. 

“Any more ominous signs?” Tessa mutters as she knelt down next to the broken titles. She carefully picked up one of the tiles and felt something on the back of it. Flipping it over she saw faded paint, “EVIE!” 

“Yes Tessa?” As the older twin took the title and looked at it, “Is that paint?” 

“Think so.”As Tessa started to flip over the broken tiles finding more paint on them. 

“Is that part of a sealing symbol?” Jacob asks with a head title. 

“A sealing symbol?” Frederick asks, confused. 

“When hunters deal with dangerous ghosts and can’t find there remains, they draw sealing symbols in order to trap them. Sometimes, doing this traps ghosts who are harmless and there trapped with the violent spirit, and will make a deal to get out of this.” Tessa explains with a sigh, “But, this.” She says trailing off and standing, and walking off. 

“This symbol is used to seal powerful and dangerous ghosts.” Evie finishes. 

“Think we're dealing with something that powerful?” Jacob asks Evie, “But, where is the rest of the symbol?” 

“I may have an idea.” Tessa tells him a hammer in her hand. Without so much of an explanation she started to break the tiles, which was a bad idea. The titles were a hundred and thirty-nine years old after all. As Tessa smashes them, they break apart and the floor under Tessa caves in and she falls down. 

“TESS!” Jacob yells, trying to locate her in the dark hole. 

“I’m fine, I think.” Tessa yells back with wince, “That was probably not my best idea.” 

“Probably not.” Evie agrees, as she pulled out her phone and turned on it’s flashlight, Tessa was sitting on a dusty floor. 

“Fuck, where am I?” Tessa groans standing. 

“We don’t know, sit tight. We’ll find a way.” Jacob calls down. 

“Where the hell am I going to go France? Then again I hear the countryside is wonderful this time of year.” Tessa asks with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. And then a bolt of lighting hit the building, the lights went out, and Evie dropped her phone, and then there was a scream. 

“TESSA!” Everyone screamed, as the lights came back on and Tessa was gone. 

End of line 


	5. The Ripper part 2

Time had either slowed or stopped, as Evie, Jacob and Frederick stood there stunned. They were all in shock, what happened? Did the ghost grab Tessa to Lord only know where. They didn’t have a clue what was under the floor, but they were going to find out soon. Jacob was standing there in shock, he could hear his heart pounding against his chest, Tessa was gone. And there was nothing they could have done to stop it. 

“Jacob? Jacob? Jacob.” Evie repeats placing a hand on her twin's shoulder, the gentle contact broke the spell that was over him, “Are you alright?” 

“No.” Jacob bitterly whispers, “Tessa is gone! That thing dragged her off! We need to go after her.” 

Evie tightened her hold on Jacob’s shoulder, “And we will. We can’t go rushing in without help.” 

“And who's going to help us?” Jacob asks with a sneer, as he shrugged his sister's hand off his shoulder. 

“I’m going to call uncle Edward. He’ll know someone who can help us. I understand you're scared, and worried. But, if we rush in we risk doing more harm than good.” Evie gently explains, “I’m worried to.” 

“Listen to Evie, Jacob. Tessa is a smart young lady.” Frederick tells him, sounding confident. 

Jacob took in a deep breath, and then exhaled, “Your both right.” 

Evie offered him a small smile, “Why don’t you and the sergeant go and collect Phantom while I call uncle Edward.” 

“Good idea Evie. He may be able to help us track Tessa.” Frederick agrees, as he gave Jacob’s shoulder a gentle pat. 

“You're both right.” Jacob softly says, trying not to sound defeated. 

A long and gruesome hour later, James Kidd and Benjamin Hornigold showed up. Evie quickly explained what happened to the pair. Both were in shock and were worried. This ghost was going after the woman in the asylum and dragged Tessa down to who knew where. They needed to be careful. 

Frederick by some grace of God had been able to get a ladder, and with Ben and Jacob's help they were able to place it and head down into the darkness. It took some coaxing but they got Phantom to join them.

The group found themselves in an old cut off hall, and the titles above them had more sealing symbols. Evie was tactfully placed in between Jacob, and Benjamin, with Frederick taking up the rear and James in the front. Thankfully, James had brought a shotgun and shells, with the shells being loaded with salt and gave it to Frederick. They came to the end of the hall. At the end of the hall was an old door and above it was a sign and it read.

“Ward G.” James reads out loud, “What the hell made them seal the entire ward?” 

“I think we all know.” Benjamin tells him, “It’s the same reason why those symbols were painted onto the titles. There trying to keep something in.” 

“And that something got out.” Evie comments. 

“We won’t let that thing hurt you.” Jacob tells his sister. “I just hope tess is okay.” 

“She should be fine.” James tells him, taking in a deep breath, “Be ready for anything.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa woke with a groan, and to find herself face down on a dusty floor. With a groan she sat up, and waited as her vision went from blurry to normal. She did see stars as they danced around the edges of her vision.

“Fuck.” She hisses, “What happened?” One moment she was talking with Jacob, the next the lights went and then she knocked out. The ghost most of knocked her out and brought her to well. She wasn’t sure. Tessa was quick to fish her phone out her pocket, to find that the screen was cracked, but the flashlight still worked. With the light she was able to see that the ghost dropped her off in a cell, and she wasn’t alone. She had to no stop herself from screaming. On the bed was a mummified body, the poor man was dressed for bed with a large hole in his chest. 

“Oh shit.” She mutters and then remembered, as dug around in her bag and pulled out a leather pouch and quickly spread iron shaving across the threshold of the cell. And it was just in time, as the ghost came running out of the darkness and slammed into the invisible shield. The sudden appearance shocked her, as she fell backwards onto her ass. Tessa was now able to get a good look at the ghost, it was a man dressed in a menacing greatcoat with a double cape, with a top hat and a bag over his head. 

“Fuck you.” Tessa smirks flipping him off and taking his picture with her phone. The ghost said nothing and started to stalk the outside of the cell. As Tessa sat there, she could feel a horrible headache, and seeing more stars. Tessa had to bite back a growl, that jackass gave her a concussion. Just what she didn’t need. On top of that it didn’t look like the ghost was going anywhere, right away. So Tessa pulled out a black leather bound book and pencil and started to draw the cell she was in and her cellmate. 

“I wonder what your name was?” Tessa asks the mummy, as she watched the ghost. The ghost seemed to lack patience or didn’t like her response as it up and vanished. With a smirk she closed the book and looked outside of the cell, there was no sign of the ghost, but there was an oil lantern, and it was just outside of her cell. 

She didn’t want to risk, leaving the cell in case the ghost came back, but the lantern would provide better light. Tessa went down to the floor, started to crawl over to the lantern, as she did, she could hear the dark laughter of the ghost, as he started to slash at her hand and arm, blood coated the floor but she was able to get the lantern and drag it back over the iron. The ghost let out a growl knowing he was beat. Tessa looked at her hand, the slash marks had healed, leaving behind blood. With an eye roll she pulled off her gloves, and used them to wipe the blood off. 

“Okay, I need oil and my matches.” She whispers, digging around her bag and pulling out a bottle of oil and a box of matches, being extra careful, Tessa lights the lantern and lets out a sigh of relief. She was still feeling dizzy but she had some extra light. Tessa turned off her flashlight and stood, it was time to find a way out of here. She checked the outside of the cell, and didn’t see the ghost, but she pulled out her compass, 

“Let’s see if I can find a way out of here.” She mutters trying to find some sort of direction. As she wandered around the floor, she did find something. It was more mummified bodies, and there ghosts. The ghosts didn’t pay her any mind as she was stumbling around. She did finally find a sign that was pointing to the direction of the nurses station along with a mummy going in the same way. The poor doctor had a hole in the back of his neck. 

“This guy didn’t fuck around.” Tessa mutters walking off, from the darkness she could hear the ghost. He was laughing and mocking her progress as she moved. And after Lord knew how long she came to the nurses station. And that was when the ghost made his move. He came rushing out of the darkness, and slashed the back of her leg and her back. Tessa let out a screams of pain as she stumbled and fumbled forward, thankfully she didn’t drop the compass or the lantern. She gripped the edge of the nurses desk, as blood dripped from the wounds. The ghost was laughing loudly as he retreated back into the darkness. 

“FUCK YOU!” Tessa yells, setting the lantern down on the desk as she reached around to touch the wounds on her back. Her hand came back curved in blood. With a growl she slammed her down on the desk, and then took in a deep breath. She had to stay calm. The ghost probably didn’t want her to leave, so the exit by the station was out. As she looked around the station she didn’t see a map or another way out, but she did see a file. The file was in the middle of a circle of iron savings and had the order’s mark on the front, and a name on it. 

“Jack the ripper?!” She yells out loud, which earned her more laughter. “I’m dealing with Jack the fucking ripper. Well this day went from bad to worst.” As she rolled her eyes she found something interesting: an old photo with the asylum staff. She didn’t have long to admire the photo as she quickly tucked it away and ran. Jack had been watching her, and she didn’t want to get hurt again. As Tessa ran, the dizziness was catching up to her, and she had to stop. She wasn’t sure where or how far she ran, but she stopped. She set the lantern down and pulled out a second pouch and made a circle out of salt, and sat down in it. Tessa let out a groan, as she placed her face in her hands. Her head was killing her, and she was feeling very dizzy. 

“Are you alright, miss.” A soft, female voice asks (she had an accent, like Arno.) Tessa looked up to see the ghost of a young woman, she was dressed as a nurse. It took Tessa a moment to answer the nurse. 

“No, the ripper gave me a concussion, and I’m stuck down here.” Tessa tells her groaning. 

The nurse scowled as she ran her hands over her apron, “He’s been doing that ever since we were all sealed down here.” She tells her, “How rude of me, I am nurse Roberts. And I am here to make a deal.” 

Tessa raised an eyebrow, “A deal?” Tessa repeats. 

“If I tell you everything I know about the ripper, will you take my body out of here and give me a proper burial?” The nurse asks. 

Tessa blinked a few times as she pulled out the book and pencil from her bag, “Sure, but you also got to show me where Jack’s body is. And write everything down.” 

“I can do that, but you already found his body.” Nurse Robert’s tells her, pointing to the left of Tessa. Tessa looked to the left to find the ripper’s mummified body. Jack was laying face down on the ground with a hold in his back. 

“Alright.” Tessa mutters, tossing the book, and pencil over the circle, “Have at it.” 

“I will, and thank you.” Nurse Robert tells her. 

Tessa removed her vest and made it into a pillow and laid down, and she gave the nurse a weak thumbs up. Tessa had to stay awake. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Phantom was having a hard time picking up Tessa's smell. There were too many smells in the hidden ward for him to find the one he was looking for. 

“I thought Tessa trained him.” Frederick asks the group.

“Aye she did. There must be too many smells for him to find the right one.” James tells him with a sigh. 

“So we're just going on a wild goose chase?” Jacob asks with frustration in his voice. 

“We’ll find her lad, you just need a little patience and some hope.” Benjamin tells him, slapping him on the back. Jacob stumbled forward from the force of the slap. 

“It’s hard to be patient with a deadly ghost on the loose.” Evie tells him. 

“A little faith doesn’t hurt.” Benjamin tells her, “I’m sure the pup has left us some sort of clue.” Phantom ears perk up, and let out a bark as he shot off into the darkness ahead of them. They gave chase and soon came to the nurses station. 

“Fucking hell.” Jacob growls, there was no Tessa, but Phantom was sitting in front of the desk. Jacob broke off, and walked up the desk and saw it. On the desk was a bloody handprint the blood was still wet and tacky, “Tessa was here, and not too long ago.” 

“Thank God.” James mutters, as he looked to the floor, there was a trial of fresh blood leading off into the darkness, “Looks like she was hurt. Phantom may be able to track her using the blood.” 

“But, for how long? The wounds could have healed by now.” Benjamin points out shaking his head. 

“It’s our best lead, you damn mother hen.” James scolds with a smirk. Benjamin let out a scoff, and looked offended by the words. He was not a mother hen. “Why didn't she try to get out here?”

“She probably thought the ghost was guarding the exit.” James explains, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Sorry for interrupting, but that’s not all.” Evie says piping in, as she holds up the folder, “The ghost is none other than Jack the ripper.” 

“The ripper died here? How?” Jacob asks in shock.

“I don’t know, we can worry about that later.” Evie tells him, “We find Tessa first then worry about the finer details.” Everyone nodded there head yes, as they followed the blood trail, and phantom. Phantom led them deeper, and deeper into the hidden ward passing more ghosts and mummies. 

“Why aren’t they attacking us?” Frederick asks, the hunters. 

“Were not bothering them.” James tells him, “These poor souls have been trapped here for so long.” 

“We can worry about burial later.” Benjamin huffs. As they all heard singing.

“ _A trooper lad came here at night_

_With riding he was weary,_

_A trooper lad came here at night,_

_When the moon shone bright and clearly_

_She's taken the trooper by the hand_

_And led him to her chamber_

_She's given him cheese and wine to drink_

_And the wine it falls like ember_

_Lassie, Ill lie near you yet,_

_Bonnie lassie, I'll lie near you,_

_And I'll gar all your ribbons reel_

_In the morning air I'll leave you_

_She's made her bed both long and wide_

_And made it like a lady_

_She's taken her coatie over her head_

_Saying trooper are you ready?_

_They hadn't been, but an hour in bed,_

_But an hour at a quarter,_

_When drums came beating down the street_

_And every beat was shorter_

_Lassie, Ill lie near you yet,_

_Bonnie lassie, I'll lie near you,_

_And I'll gar all your ribbons reel_

_In the morning air I'll leave you_

_Lassie I maun leavin' you_

_Bonnie lassie I maun leave you,_

_When heather cows grow ousen bows,_

_And I'll come back and see you_

_She's taken her coatie over her head,_

_And followed him up to Stirling_

_She grown sae fu and she couldn't a boo,_

_And they left her in Dunfermline_

_Bonnie lassie, Ill lie near you yet,_

_Bonnie lassie, I'll lie near you,_

_And I'll gar all your ribbons reel_

_In the morning air I'll leave you_

_Bonnie lassie, Ill lie near you yet,_

_Bonnie lassie, I'll lie near you,_

_And I'll gar all your ribbons reel_

_In the morning air I'll leave you_

_Bonnie lassie, Ill lie near you yet,_

_Bonnie lassie, I'll lie near you,_

_And I'll gar all your ribbons reel_

_In the morning air I'll leave you.”_

“I think we're close.” Benjamin tells the group. And soon they found Tessa, who was sitting in the middle circle of salt her bag was next to her, singing and drawing, and at the edge of the circle was a nurse. 

“Are you mad?” The nurse. Tessa didn’t answer right away, as she shook her head. 

“No, I just have a concussion.” Tessa tells her playing with the sparrow charm. “I’m trying to stay awake.” 

“Oh I see.” The nurse tells her. Phantom chose that moment and let out a happy bark as he came bounding over. 

“Stop.” Tessa orders the wolf. Phantom did so, and then he started to growl. It was a low growl from the base of his chest, “Patrol.” She orders, as Phantom starts to stalk the outer edge of the circle. 

“TESS!” Jacob yells, as she snapped her head, and let out a sigh. 

“About damn time.” She grins standing and closing her journal and putting it back into her bag, “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show.” 

“Of course we were going to come.” James tells her. 

“Hey pops, hi uncle Ben.” Tessa greets with a smile, and then her eyes went wide, “EVIE CIRCLE NOW!” 

Evie was confused, and then they heard it. The dark and twisted laughter then was seemingly everywhere in the darkness. Evie understood she made a break for the circle, right as Jack came running out of the darkness and slashed at the elder Frye twin’s arm. 

“EVIE!” Tessa yells as she stumbled into the circle. Evie was gripping her wounded arm, trying to stop the blood. 

“So that was Jack the ripper.” Evie dryly says with a wince. 

“Apparently.” Tessa dryly mutters as she ripped off her shirt sleeve, “He’s been nothing but an ASSHOLE!” As she wrapped Evie's arm. 

“We need to get you two out of here.” Frederick says, trying to find Jack’s ghost. 

“That’s easier said than done.” Tessa mutters with an eye roll, “Jack can attack from anywhere, he’s had over a hundred years to practice.” 

“Then we’re fucked.” Jacob says, eyeing the darkness. 

“Not really, I found his body.” Tessa tells him pointing over her shoulder, the body that Phantom was guarding. Everyone let out the breath they were holding after hearing what Tessa said. 

“YOU!” Jack yells from the darkness. No one was sure where he was, “You left me here in the dark to rot!” 

“What the fuck?” Benjamin and Tessa both yell, confused. 

“He’s the man that trapped us here.” Nurse Robert says pointing at Jacob, “He’s the reason why we suffered.” 

“What?!” Everyone yells at once, “What or who is she talking about?” Benjamin asks looking at Jacob. Tessa didn’t wait for an answer, as she saw Jack, the ripper was rushing for Jacob. Tessa let out a cruise, as she ran out of the circle and hugged Jacob tightly. Jacob had little to react, as he placed his hands on Tessa shoulders. Jack came rushing at them, and started to hack and slash at Tessa’s back, and repeating the same thing over and over again. 

“You left me here in the dark to rot!” Jack yells, repeating with each slash, each slash more blood coated the floor. Frederick aimed the shotgun and shot Jack. The ghost vanished.

“Tess? TESS!” Jacob repeats as she starts to lose consciousness. 

“I think I’m going to pass out now.” Tessa softly said as her eyes rolled backwards and she passed out. Jacob caught her, before she could hit the floor. Evie was rummaging through Tessa bag and pulled a bottle of clear liquid and a box of matches, and salt. 

“UNClE James! Benjamin.” As she threw them the items. Benjamin could only smirk at the bottle. The former pirates didn’t say a word as they got to work. 

“No, no, no, no, no! You can’t get rid of me!” Jack howls as Frederick shot Jack again, “I won’t go away!” 

“It’s time for this to end Jack.” James tells the ghost pouring the salt, followed by the liquid. Benjamin struck a match and dropped onto the body. Jack let out a howl of pain, as his body burned. 

“Jacob gets Tessa to doctor. Nightingale.” Evie orders her brother. Jacob nodded his head, as cradled Tessa close and ran out of the ward. 

“Is he really gone?” Nurse Robert asks the remaining hunters. 

“He will be.” Benjamin tells her. 

“Good, the young lady and I made a deal. I wrote everything down in her journal. Please I just want to be put to rest.” Nurse Robert’s requests. 

“We will.” Evie promises the ghosts. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, everyone was back on the train. The rain had yet to stop, but was less intense. Everyone but Jacob was in the parlor car. Jacob was outside of the infanary, waiting for Nightingale. Evie’s arm was being treated by James. And Phantom was laying down in front of the fireplace. 

“It doesn’t look like you would need stitches.” James tells her with a soft smile. 

“Thank you uncle James.” Evie tells her, rubbing her arm. Ned and Robert were sitting off to the side, with Ned looking over the file they found in the hidden ward. Benjamin had gone and came back with a tray, on the tray were cups of hot tea, and freshly made cookies. 

“Irvine says this should help to cheer everyone up.” Benjamin tells them setting the tray down, “How’s the pup?” 

“Still no word from Jacob.” James tells him taking a cup, “I’m sure she’s fine.” 

“She will be.” Benjamin conforms, “Anything good in the file?” 

“Oh it’s all good.” Ned tells him, as he handed a photo to Evie, “Evie, your grandfather looks like an older version of Jacob.” 

Evie took the photo, and there was their grandfather, a man named Geroge, and he did in fact look like an older version of Jacob. In the photo it was George and younger Jack standing in front of the train hideout. “I can see why Jack tried to attack Jacob.” 

“Going by the file and what that nurse wrote, Jack was not a sane person.” Ned tells her. 

“How bad?” James asks the thief. 

“Very bad.” Robert tells her, gramcing, “Jack used to live in Whitechapel with his mum, who was a lady of the night. One night a pair of blighters arrived and killed her, Jack witnessed the whole thing. When the police arrived, Jack was mute and unresponsive to there questions, so they took him to the asylum. It also looks like before that night Jack was attacked by a dog, not an important detail. Anyway, Jack was a loner, and mute. But, was prone to fits of violence. He would attack anyone. The only person who he connected with was nurse Roberts. And then one day out of the blue your grandfather arrived and adopted him, and trained him to a hunter.” 

“And that’s when it started to go down hill.” Ned says wincing. 

“Was it bad?” Evie asks him, as the trained jerked forward. 

“Not at the start. According to your grandfather’s notes it was a slow decline. Jack showed great promise as a hunter, hell your grandpa thought that Jack could make mentor.” Ned starts to say as he took in a deep breath, “And then it went bad. Jack showed no remorse when he was hunting, he would kill anything. And then the autumn of terror came. Your grandpa learned that Jack was killing women, innocent women. Seemed that he couldn’t tell the difference between humans, monsters, and meta-humans. Your grandfather did what he could to hide the truth, and when he couldn’t he went after Jack. 

The night he did, he was too late. Jack attacked and killed everyone in ward G. He even got the jump on your grandpa, and was able to hurt him. Seemed that Jack damaged his left eye. But, then your grandpa got the upper hand and killed Jack. In an act of depression he ordered that the asylum seal up the ward with a false floor, and he painted the sealing symbols. He hid the file and the proof of Jack.” 

Evie let out a hum as she shifted in her seat, “That would explain why the ripper reign of terror ended so brutally.” 

“Aye it would seem so.” James agreed, as he spotted Tessa journal and spied the photo. He asked Evie to pass the journal over and pulled out the photo. James was silent as he stared at the old back and white photo. Benjamin was going to ask what was wrong when Jacob came in. He looked tired and hagrid, and his hands were wrapped up.

“How’s Tessa?” Ned asks, as Jacob scooped a cup of tea and some cookies. 

“Nightingale says she’ll live. Nightingale wrapped up her back and head, and no stitches this time. Said tess will be healed up by tomorrow.” Jacob explains as he sat down on his and Tessa's couch. 

“No stitches this time?” Evie asks with a small smile on her lips. 

“Not after last time. And she remembered to make sure tess was drugged.” Jacob tells her, taking a sip of tea, “Is everything okay uncle James?” 

“Hmm, no.” James tells him, showing the others the photo. It was a group shot of all the doctors and two doctors stuck out. One of the men had white eyes. “Benjamin Church and Haytham Kenway. Back, during the american revolution, Church was human and working in secret for Haytham. The hunters only got involved when we learned what the man was doing and who he was working for. And now it seems that he is a vampire.”

“And what about Haytham?” Robert asks him. 

“He tricked his way to the fountain of youth. Not sure when he did it. But, he’s been around for a long time. Not as long as me, you and the others.” James tells him. “I’m going to need to tell Edward” 

“Do it in the morning. Go and sit with the pup.” Benjamin tells him. 

James let out a soft chuckle, “That was my intention.” As he got up and cracked his back as he left .

End of line 


	6. Chapter 6

The drugs wore off at four am. Tessa let out a low groan as she sat up. She could feel her skin slowly knitting back together under the bandages on her back. With a grunt, she sat up and carefully removed the IV from her arm. Someone had nicely dressed Tessa in her pajamas, and she then went right for the sleeping car. Jacob was fast asleep, he was laying on his back with one arm tucked under his pillow and the other arm was stretched out on Tessa's side of the bed. With a soft sigh she crawled into bed next to him. As if by instinct, Jacob pulled Tessa close and they went back to sleep. Tessa wasn’t sure how long she slept curled up next to Jacob, but it didn’t feel like a long time. At some point, Jacob woke up, and the movement woke Tessa. She started to whine and squirm around looking for him.

“Shhhh go back to sleep.” Jacob coos, placing a soft kiss to her check. Tessa cracked one eye open, 

“Not without you.” She mumbles sleepy, as Tessa woke up, she saw that Jacob was sitting up and looking at something, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” He tells her, his voice low and soft. 

“And I'm a monkey's uncle.” She tells him sitting up and stretching and wincing. Her back was healed up, but damn it. 

Jacob didn’t even laugh at her bad joke, he just let out a sigh, “It’s really nothing tess.” 

“You're a bad lair first thing in the morning.” Tessa teaes him, as she moved to sit behind him, “You can talk to me.” 

“I know tess, I know.” He whispers, “I’m not like him, am I?” 

Tessa cocked her to the side as her charm lightly slapped her check, “What are you talking about?” As she looked over his shoulder, Jacob was holding an old black and white photo. In the photo was a man who looked like him, but much older and he was standing next to a young boy. The pair were in front of the asylum. “Who is this man?” 

“My grandfather Geroge and Jack. This photo was taken right after he adopted Jack.” Jacob admits, sounding weary and torn, “I’m not like him am I?” 

“I’m still note sure what you're asking?” Tessa admits placing a hand to the middle of his back.

Jacob let out a soft growl as he tossed the photo to the floor and slumped forward, face in his hands, “What did he was wrong! He left Jack and the others down there to rot! He had choices!” 

Tessa didn’t say anything as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers ghosted over his scar, “He chose to leave Jack and the others down there! He chose to have them forgotten. The doctors, the nurses, and the patients' families, they didn’t know. They were left to suffer. All because of him.” He hisses, “I can’t understand why he did that.” 

“It sounds like he was desperate and wanted to hide his mistakes.” Tessa softly tells him. 

“Father always told me and Evie there is always a way. It may not be the way we like, but there is a way.” Jacob states, while trying to keep venom out his voice, “It wasn’t just what he did to the people in the asylum. It's what he also did to the rooks.” 

“What did he do to the rooks?” 

“Jack he,” Jacob paused as he took in a deep breath, “He turned them against the order. Not all of them but a great deal of them turned on us. My grandfather, he had to get rid of them.” 

“Shit.” Tessa whispers, placing her head on his back, “You asked me twice if you were like this man. What would have you done differently.” 

“What?” Jacob asks as he goes stiff, as he was confused by the question. 

“What would have you done differently?” She repeats to him. 

It dawned on Jacob what Tessa was asking him, he took in a deep breath,“I would have burned Jack’s body, and not hide that bloody file. The whole order should know of my sins. The staff could sort out the dead staff and patients, and I would have paid for the funerals. As for the rooks I would have given them a choice, come back to the fold or leave.” Jacob tells her, feeling better as he talks. 

“There you go champ.” Tessa says with a soft laugh, as Jacob’s shoulders were still slumped, “Is there something else on your mind? And don’t lie to me.” 

Jacob let out a sigh, it was soft, as he moved a hand to cover Tessa's, “I was scared tess. I was scared to lose you.” 

“Oh Jacob.” Tessa whispers. 

“When the lights went out, and you were gone my heart stopped. I thought the worst, and while we waited, my mind kept thinking about what the ripper could be doing to you. He could have killed you, or hurt you so bad that you didn’t heal from it. You lying dead in the middle floor or you slowly bleeding to death. It was awful.” Jacob admits as he squeezed Tessa's hand. 

“Jacob I’m fine.” Tessa tells him, “All of my wounds healed up. Thank God for partial immorality.” 

“Still, my mind wouldn’t stop thinking about all the vile and awful things he did to those women, and what he could have done to you. When I saw the blood trial at the nurse’s station. I thought the worst.” As he squeezed her hand again this time tighter. 

“You were right to be scared, and hell I was scared out of my fucking mind. I didn’t know where that bastard was, or when he would attack. I was alone in the dark.” Tessa tells him, “But, I knew you would come for me.” 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Jacob apologizes. 

“You still came.” Tessa tells him with a smile.

“Thank you.” 

“Your welcome. And this is why I love you.” As she placed a kiss on the scar on his shoulder, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get these damn bandages removed, and then take a nice shower.” Tessa tells him sliding out of bed. 

Jacob flopped backwards onto the mattress, “And then maybe, I can give you a back rub.” As he winked at her. “And I love you too.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Tessa tells him with a wink.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa never did get her back rub, no her body kicked into high gear once her shower was done. Her back, her arm, and leg had broken out into a nasty hive rash. Which was normal for her body after getting hurt so bad. Tessa, James and Benjamin sadly had to leave to go and treat Tessa. The three of them got back to the homestead, and James applied the special cream and gave her a pill to help her sleep. She would be fine in two to three days. 

James soon came back down after treating Tessa. Benjamin and Edward were sitting on the couch in the living room with Benjamin smoking from his pipe and Edward was nursing a tankard. 

“How’s the pup?” Benjamin asks, taking a slow drag from his pipe. 

“Asleep.” James answers and pours himself a tankard of rum, “She’ll be fine by tomorrow.” 

“Alright James, what happened?” Edward asks him, as James told Edward what happened. Edward let out a string of colorful cruises, before he asked the burning question, 

“Christ, she doesn’t know does she?” 

“About Haytham? No.” James tells sitting down next Edward. More like Edward pulled the shorter man onto his lap. James didn't protest the movement.

Benjamin let out a hum as he blew out a smoke ring, “You need to tell her.” 

“No.” James and Edward both yell as one, Benjamin could only roll his eyes. 

“You knew this day would come, it’s about damn time you tell her the truth.” He tells them, “The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be.” 

“Christ, Ben, we know. But, how the hell do you go about telling someone this?” James asks him, as Edward could only nod his head. 

“For starters the truth.” Benjamin tells him with scowl, “The day you two choose to adopt that girl, was the day you knew the truth would have to come out. And it will by one way or another.” 

“And we made you and the others swear that you would never tell Tessa.” Edward reminds him with a slight scowl, “I know you're right. But, I worry for her.” 

“The truth hurts no matter what lad. The sooner it’s out the better.” Benjamin reminds him as he took a long drag from his pipe. “The pup will understand.” 

“Will she? Will she really understand that her own father gave her up?” James spites out, as he downed his drink, “We can worry about the truth another time. Our main concern should be if Charles Lee, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, and John Pitcairn are still alive. We know Church is.” 

“You confirmed it?” Edward asks him. 

“Aye, did so last night. He works at a doctor at some hospital in Boston.” James tells him, “And Haytham works as a big time lawyer.” 

“Taking out either of them won’t be easy then.” Benjamin says with a soft hum, “I’ll head back to the island and inform the others. I’ll see what I can dig up.” 

“Thank you Ben.” Edward tells him. 

“Welcome, now tell her the truth before it’s too late.” Benjamin warns as he got up and vanishes. 

Edward let out a groan as his head slumped backwards against the couch, “I hate that he is right.” 

“He has that effect on people.” James agrees. “When Tessa wakes up, I’m going to talk to her about the ripper.” 

“No, I’ll do it.” Edward says, taking one last sip from his tankard, “I’ll take her out for a walk on the beach.” 

James raised an eyebrow, “You sure?” 

“Positive.” Edward tells him as he had a sly smirk on his face, “Gives me an excuse to get out of that blasted meeting with William, Achilles and Ziio.” 

James could only shake his head, and gave the blonde a quick kiss to the lips, “Everything will work out.” 

“It always does for us.” Edward tells him, returning the kiss. 

End of line 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since the ripper case. Tessa had healed up, and was getting a bad case of cabin fever. She hated being trapped at the homestead. But, her parents were just being protective of her.(It didn't help that Connor, Desmond and Lucy were going on hunts. And Tessa was stuck helping Rebbeca and Shaun. It was boring.) Not, that she blamed them. But, by the end of the second week Tessa's aunt Anne had called and asked if she could assist on a case. 

Seemed like an easy case, help another hunter take out some possessed jaguars. And that's how Tessa found herself on Cat’s island, a lovely little outpost for the order. Not that Tessa didn’t like the island. It was a lovely island, and it was a perfect place to come and relax and sun bath. But, right now. Right now, Tessa and her partner were standing on tree branches trying to avoid the jaguar or one really big, really pissed off jaguar. Tessa's partner let out a hiss, as blood dripped from a wound on there arm. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Tessa whispers, as the other hunter wrapped there arm up. 

“Should be, that damn cat was huge.” The hunter mutters, as there eyes darted to the jungle floor. “What the fuck is possing it.” 

“No, damn idea.” Tessa tells them with a shrug. The other hunter opened there mouth to speck, when they heard growling. Seemed that the jaguar found them. The fucked up part, it was a white jaguar, and it’s eyes were glowing yellow. 

“I don’t think a beaker dart is going to work on it.” The hunter mutters, rubbing there chain. 

“I could poison it.” Tessa suggests pulling out a dart filled with blue liquid. 

“It might work.” The hunter agrees. Tessa nodded her head, and waited. The jaguar was prowling around them, trying to find them. Tessa waited, as the cat stopped and looked up, the jaguar licked its lips as Tessa shot the dart. The dart hit the jaguar in the neck. 

“Nice shot.” The hunter praises, with a smirk. The jaguar let out a roar of pain, “You might want to end it’s misery.” 

“Planning to.” Tessa tells the hunter as she rolled her eyes, as she pulled out one of her cutlass. The jaguar was rolling around in pain, Tessa let out a soft sigh, as she jumped down from the tree branch and aimed for the cat's head. The sword impaled the cat right through the head. She let go of the sword, as the cat fell to the ground dead.

“Lily, the jaguar is dead.” Tessa calls out, pulling her sword out from the jaguar’s head. She let out a tsk as she cleaned the blood off the blade.

“Thank you Tessa.” Lilly yells down as she jumps down from the tree branch, and pulls her hood down and the wrap off her arm. The wounds had already healed up. 

Lilly rackham, the daughter of Jack rackham and Anne Bonny, was a member of the Caribbean order of hunters. Unlike Tessa, Lily wore the traditional hunter robes that had been around since the seventeen hundreds and the golden age of pirates. (Comparatively Tessa was wearing her cotton jacket, two shirts, her jeans, boots, and gauntlet, and her cutlasses.) Lily also had dirty brown hair much like her father, and had her mother’s blue eyes, and she was also tall like her mother. And very much like Tessa, Lily had a braid in her hair. Her braid was on the right, with blue and white beads with a gold blue jay charm at the end. 

“You know I could make something good out of this.” Lily hums pulling a knife off her belt. 

“Do what you want.” Tessa tells her, “I’m just glad to be out of the homestead.” 

Lily let out a soft chuckle as she started to skin the jaguar, “I can only imagine. How are you feeling?” 

“Better, now that I’m not stuck at home.” Tessa admits, interlocking her fingers together and stretching her arms upwards to the sky, and she stood on her tiptoes enjoying the warmth of the sun. “I was getting a wicked bad case of cabin fever.” 

“John get’s the same way.” Lily tells her with a soft chuckle, “Looks like I got what I wanted.” 

“Good let’s head back to Great Inagua.” Tessa tells her with a smile.

“Right behind you.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lily and Tessa arrived back at the manor on Great Inagua. As Tessa was stirpping out of her gear, Lilly yelled that she was going to put the hide in her workshop. Tessa called back as she was heading to the tavern and now she was down to her light blue tank top and jeans. Tessa was heading out and down the path when she spied her uncle Benjamin a little way ahead of her. With a devilish smirk, Tessa hopped onto the wall, and softly and quickly approached the man from behind. She was ready to pouch, when Benjamin stopped her. 

“Don’t even think about it pup.” He warns, with a smirk. 

Tessa rolled her eyes and whined as she jumped down, “How do you do that uncle Ben?” 

Benjamin let out a low chuckle, as he pulled Tessa into a tight hug, “Age and experience, age and experience.” He repeats, “How the hell are you pup?” 

Tessa rolled her eyes, “I’m fine, uncle Ben honest.” As she hugged him back, “I’m all healed up and feeling better.” 

“Good girl, now how to feel about accompanying an old man to the tavern.” Benjamin asks, pulling out of the hug, and swinging his arm over her shoulder. 

Tessa let out chuckle as they started to walk down the hill to the tarven “I don’t see an old man, just an old pirate.” She tells him with a smile. Benjamin let out a bark of laughter, at her comment. 

The pair soon arrived at the tarven, where the rest of the mentors were waiting. Tessa pulled away from Benjamin( who could only shake his head) as she started to sneak up, to the stairs. Edward Thatch had his back to the stairs and to Tessa. She smirked and was ready to pounce, when she was stopped. 

“Tessa Kidd, don’t even think about it.” Edward warns, taking a sip from his tankard. 

Tessa rolled her eyes, as she walked up the stairs and gave her uncle a proper hug, “Hey uncle Ed, hi uncle Ade, uncle Jack, aunt Anne.” She greets. 

“Your two for two pup.” Benjamin tells her, taking his seat next to Jack. 

“She tried to jump you?” Edward asks, as Tessa flagged down the waitress and made the drink motion with her hand. 

“Tired and failed.” Benjamin tells him with a smirk. 

“I almost had him.” Tessa tells everyone. Jack, Anne and Adewale all started to laugh. 

“No, you didn’t pup. Don’t go lying to us.” Benjamin tells her, as Tessa rolled her eyes as she sat on the railing. One knee pulled up to her chest, as her other leg was stretched in front of her. 

“Tessa, where’s Lily?” Jack asks looking around for his daughter. 

“Putting the hide of the jaguar we killed in her workshop.” She tells him, as she got her drink, a tankard of sweetened coconut milk. 

“Seems like our little flower, as a new project on her hands.” Anne comments, from her seat. “Did everything go smoothly.” 

“As smooth as it could, aunt Anne. Lily got hurt, but it was nothing bad.” Tessa tells her. And specking of the devil, Lily appeared looking chipper. 

“Hello everyone.” She greets with a smile. 

“We were just talking about you flower.” Jack tells her. 

“Nothing bad I hope.” Lily asks, walking over and sitting next to her dad. 

“Just what you plan to do with the jaguar.” Tessa tells her, drinking her milk. 

“Don’t know yet. It was a snow white jaguar.” Lily tells everyone. 

“A rare creature. What on earth possessed the thing?” Adewale asks, Lily. 

Lily shrugged, “I don’t know uncle Ade. The damn thing killed almost all the live stock in the island.” 

“Whatever the case, the thing is dead.” Benjamin tells them, “Is John not back yet?” 

“No, not yet. He was given a difficult assignment.” Anne tells him, making sure Tessa couldn’t make a comment. 

“No, comment.” Anne and Jack both tell Tessa. 

“I wasn’t going to say a word.” Tessa tells them with an eye roll, “Not a word.” 

“What did I say about lying to us?” Benjamin asks, with a knowing smirk.

“Not to?” 

“Aye.” Benjamin tells her, as Tessa rolled her eyes. 

“Did you finish the work up at the manor?” Edward asks Benjamin. Trying to change the topic. He was not in the mood to listen to Tessa jabs at John.

“Aye, all the paperwork for the day is said and done. All hunters had reported and are still away or returning from there missions. All cargo ships have successfully delivered there cargo.” Benjamin explains. 

“Good.” Edward tells him, as they chatted a bit more before heading back to the manor for the night. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa woke with a jolt, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was breathing rapidly. Tessa was no stranger to nightmares and night terrors. She didn't thankfully get them often, but when she did it was bad. The last two weeks she had been having bad nightmares. It was always the same nightmare, the same one she had two years ago. Jacob dying by Roth's hand. Tessa let out a groan as she slapped her hands over her face, as she rubbed her eyes. With a soft pitiful sigh, she glanced at the bedside table, the clock read one am. She only managed two hours of sleep. New record.

With a grunt, Tessa sat up, she needed a mango or a plantain and some fresh air. The fresh air would help. Tessa slipped one a pair of sandals and left her room. To Tessa's disappointment, she found a plantain. Thankfully, for her the balcony was empty she sat down with a grunt and listened to the waves crashing against the shore. Her dads joked that Tessa was born for the sea.

“Well if isn't Tessa.” A voice sneers from behind her.

“Hello, John getting in from your nightly fun.” Tessa asks with a sneer. John Rackham, Lily twin's brother and Tessa's rival. John had short fire red hair and dark brown eyes, and was a tad taller than his father. Like his sister, mother and father his skin was bronzed from the sun. 

John sneered, “Oh I met a lovely lady tonight. And she found me quite enjoyable.” 

“Oh I'm sure she did. Tell me John how much did she ask you?” Tessa asks with a smirk.

“What the hell did you say?” John hisses at her.

“How much did she ask? Was she one of your two dollar whores or did she ask for more?” Tessa asks with a chuckle, as she took a big bite from her plantain. 

John's eye twitched, as he stomped over and grabbed her shoulder tight. “Say that again” 

Tessa chose to take another from her plantin. “Your a fucking bitch.” John growls at her.

“I am and I enjoy it.” Tessa answers with a devilish smile, she ripped John’s hand off her shoulder and stood and dropped the peel, “What do you want John?” 

John’s lip curled upwards, “I heard something interesting and I’ve been dying to tell you.” 

“And your two brain cells told you to wait, and hold back?” Tessa asks with a snort. 

“I heard that uncle James had a daughter before you. He never got to see due to him being a pirate. And did you know that uncle Edward had two kids before you.” John asks with a dark smile on his face. 

Tessa narrowed his eyes at John, “I know that my dad had a couple of kids before me. When he ‘died’ he never saw them again.” She didn’t know about her pops daughter. This was the first time hearing about her, “Why are you bringing this up?” 

“Well it got me thinking, and this is a big what if. But, sorry to be the one to tell you this but, your there do over kid” John asks her. 

Tessa saw red, as she punched John hard in the face hard. She could heard something breaking as her fist made contact, “I am not there DO OVER KID!” She growls at him. 

John nose gushed blood, “You fucking bitch! Of course you are!” He growls at her, Tessa balled her hand up again, ready to punch him a second time. 

“ENOUGH!” Benjamin and Jack both yell. Jack pulled John back by his shoulder as Benjamin pulled Tessa back, “Jack I think it's time to put John to bed.” 

“Aye, come along John.” Jack hisses, as he dragged John away. John was yelling cruises and vile threats to Tessa. Tessa let out a snort, as she shrugged Benjamin's hand off her shoulder and started to leave, but Benjamin placed his hand on her shoulder again. 

“You and I are going for a walk on the beach.” He orders her. Tessa let out a sigh, as they went to the beach. The beach was void of life, this time of night. 

“What are you doing up?” Tessa asks her uncle, as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Night watch. Old habits for old pirates die hard. Your uncle Edward and Adewale are down at the pier keeping an eye out for anyone returning home, your aunt Anne is at the second beach keeping an eye out for trouble. And me and your uncle Jack were poratling the town.” Benjamin explains, “Now what are you doing up so late?” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” She answered, kicking a small rock that was in the sand. 

Benjamin let out a few tsk, “Not buying it pup. Now what’s wrong.” 

“Just couldn't sleep, haven't been able to sleep the last couple of weeks.” She admits, with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

“Having nightmares about the ripper? You can talk to me if that’s the case.” Benjamin tells her, not trying to hide his concern. 

Tessa shocked her head no, as she found a log to sit down on, “It’s not the ripper. It’s something that happened two years ago.” She tells him, “I thought I was over it.” 

“But you aren’t?” Benjamin asks joining her with a soft hum, “Hmm the ripper must have reminded you of this event.” 

“Probably. I had these nightmares the first weeks after this happened. And I had hoped they would stop, and they did. But now.” Tessa tells him with a sigh, as rubbed her hands over her face. 

“If you want to talk about it. I’m here.” Benjamin tells her with a soft pat on the back. 

“I know uncle Ben. Roth isn’t dead and one day, I’m sure of this. He will come back and he will finish what he started.” Tessa tells him in a low voice, nearly whispering. “And what will he finish?” Benjamin asks. 

“He’ll kill me and Jacob.” She confessed with a heavy sigh. 

“I highly doubt that. If you survived this bastard once, you can do it again. And do it better.” Benjamin tells her, “I have faith in you.” 

“Do you?” 

“I do. You don’t have to tell me what this Roth bastard did you or to Jacob. But, if you do, I’m here.” Benjamin tells her as he pulls into a tight side hug. 

Tessa gave her uncle a weak smile, “Thanks uncle Ben.” 

“Your welcome pup. Everything will work out.”

“I hope so uncle Ben. I fucking hope so.”

End of line.


	8. Chapter 8

It started with a cough, no it was better to say it started with a coughing fit. It was a cold morning, in November. James and Edward arrived back from a meeting with Achilles, Ziio and William. Tessa had been sitting on the couch, texting Jacob when it started. (She had only been home two days, since helping Lily and was making plans to visit Jacob.)James started to cough, at first it was nothing and then it got worse. Within the hour, James was struggling to breath. Tessa had jumped off the couch, once she heard James coughing fit get worse. 

“Shit.” Edward cursed, as he pulled his head back from James' forehead. James was burning up and struggling to breath.

“Dad? Dad, what's wrong with pops?” Tessa asks, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“I don't know love.” Edward tells her as he watches James cough and struggling to breath. “This is bad. We don't get sick.” 

Tessa bit her bottom lip, as Edwsrd rolled James to his side. It was bad, James was gasping and struggling to breath, “What are we going to do? Should I go get Dr. White?” She asks him.

“No,” Edward snapped harshly, and the young hunter jumped back, “I'm sorry, sweetheart. This is beyond Dr. White scope.” He explains carefully picking James up off the couch, Edward placed one arm around his neck and his other went under James knees, “We need to go to Tulum.” 

“What’s in Tulum?” Tessa asks her father. 

“If we're lucky, aid. Text Ziio and tell her and Achilles that we're leaving for Tulum, and will be gone for a time.” Edward tells her, shifting James in his arm. 

“Alright dad.” Tessa whispers texting her aunt and telling her that they were leaving for Tulum. Edward took in a deep breath, and tried to ignore the pain in his head, and the spell of dizziness that washed over him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been close to two hundred and ninety-seven years since Edward stepped foot on Tulum. The island was home to the largest branch of the order, very few outside of the Caribbean knew of it. And even fewer knew of Edward and James' connection to the island. Edward had ordered Tessa to grab her swords and hidden blade, before they left.

“Dad where are we?” Tessa asked as they landed in a thick jungle. 

“Tulum.” Edward whispers, as they start to walk. He had thanked God, that James had fallen unconscious before they left. He was also thanking God that James had stopped coughing; his breathing was short, rapid and ragged. 

“Are we going to find help here?” Tessa asks, sticking close to her father. She couldn’t see them, but she knew that the people who called this island home were watching them. 

Edward had to fight the dizzy spell as it washed over him, “Aye with luck Ah Tabai is around.” 

“Who’s Ah Tabai?” Tessa asks as the jungle gives way to a small town. As the pair walked deep into the town, Tessa noted how many of the people were dressed as hunters. And Edward had yet to answer Tessa’s question. 

Edward led Tessa to the back of the town, and to the base of an old vine curved temple. At the base of the temple were young hunters learning to fight with swords, and standing in the middle of them was a tall man. The man was tapped on the shoulder by an older hunter, and once the man saw them he scowled. 

“Captain Kenway.” The man codly greets, as they approached the man. 

“Ah Tabai, been awhile mate.” Edward greets Ah Tabai with a crooked smile, as he was shifting his hold on James. 

“What are you doing here Kenway? And who is the girl?” Ah Tabai demands. 

“I know, I’m the last person you want to see, and would rather be dealing with James. But, there’s something wrong with James. One moment he’s fine the next he’s collapsed into a coughing fit and has a fever so high it nearly burned me. I know for a fact you don’t trust me. But, please for Jame’s sake.” Edward pleads, as James chooses that moment to start coughing again. Edward let out a string of colorful cruises. 

“Dad?” Tessa pleads, as Edward paled, the coughing was getting worse.

For a moment a flicker of worry and concern crossed Ah Tabai face as James coughed and gagged, but then it was gone. “Follow me and be quick.” Ah Tabai orders leaving the training grounds. 

“Thank you mate.” Edward whispers. 

“Do not think for a moment I am doing this for your sake, I am doing it for James.” Ah Tabai warns. 

The older hunter led Tessa and Edward to a clinic where they sent James up on a ventilator, the doctor's stripped James of all his heavy and warm clothing, a mild hope to help cool down and to wipe the sweat off his body. The doctors also placed bags of ice on Jame's sides in hope to lower his fever. With James at ease, Edward slumped in a chair that was next to his husband's bed, and gently took Jame's hand in his. He had been battling a prestince headache since they arrived on the island coupled with the dizziness. 

“Now please start from the beginning.” Ah Tabai requests. 

“Dad and pops came back from a meeting with the mentors, an hour later pops was complaining about a headache and feeling dizzy. Dad suggested that he go lay down on the couch and as he was walking away he said that his throat was starting to hurt.” Tessa explains, as Edward nodded, “An hour after he started to cough, and that morphed into a coughing fit.” 

Ah Tabai let out a soft hum as he approached Edward, the pirate stilled as Ah Tabai placed the back of his hand to Edward’s forehead, “Did James complain about feeling hot?” 

“Yes.” Tessa answers as Edward swatts Ah Tabai hand away from his forehead. “What's wrong with him?” 

“I feel fine-” The words died on Edwards’ tongue as he started to cough. Tessa let out a gasp of horror. 

“DAD!” Tessa yells rushing to Edward's side, only for him to shove her back. Tessa staggered backwards.

“Don’t we don’t know if you can catch this.” He scolds, coughing downwards.

“Fear not, she can not.” Ah Tabai tells him, “As of right now you are not permitted from leaving this clinic.” 

“Oh hell I’m not.” Edward yells as his coughing gets worse. Tessa looked to Ah Tabai with pleading eyes, the older mentor turned to leave the clinic and gestures for her to follow. Outside the older hunter was walking back to the temple. 

“Please for the love god what is wrong with them.” Tessa pleads rubbing her sparrow charm between her thumb and index finger. Ah Tabai stopped at the base of the temple. 

“What is your name young one?” Ah Tabai asks. 

“Tessa.” She tells him trying to sound brave. 

“I see. As you are aware your father’s are immortal, as am I. As immortal’s we do not die or age, there is nothing on the planet that ends us. Except for one thing the flower of death. To a normal human the flower is nothing special, it grows and brings beauty. But, when the petals of the flower are ground into dust and ingested by an immortal it causes them to die.” Ah Tabai explains, Tessa's body went stiff as she started to twist her braid around on her finger.

“Is there a cure?” She whispers, trying to control her emotions. 

“Aye, the flower of death’s counterpart. The flower of life. It grows here on the island at the highest peck.” Ah Tabai tells her. “Once the flower petals are ground into dust, the flower will reverse the flower of death’s effect, saving James and Edward’s lives.” 

“How long do we have?” 

“We have till sunset. Any time after that, and they will be dead by dawn tomorrow.” Ah Tabai warns. Tessa looked to the sky, it was not yet mid day so there was time.

“If you show me the way, I’ll go.” Tessa tells him, “I have to least try.” 

Ah Tabai nodded his head, “I will show you the path, but you must go alone. This is a journey only you can take.” 

“If you promise me, you will watch over my dads.” Tessa softly requests. 

“I will.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ah Tabai led Tessa to an old dirt path, that nature had started to take the path back, with tree roots and vines covering the ground. Ah Tabai told Tessa to never stray from the path, the path will lead her to the flower of life. And she had to be quick, if she took too long it would cost her parents. The path upwards was not easy thanks to the low hanging tree branches, roots, vines, snakes, spiders and ocelots. 

“The fuck.” Tessa moans as there was a large gape in the middle of the path. Tessa let out a hiss as she looked for a way to get across. On the side of the gape were a set of strong look tree roots. With a smirk, Tessa ran backwards and then as quick as she could ran across the roots landing on the other side. And landed face first into the dirt and mud. Tessa let out a growl as she sat up and pulled herself out of the mud. Thankfully for Tessa she didn’t run into any more gapes but, she did run into more fucking ocelots. 

“Where the flying fuck are there so many of you!” Tessa yells stabbing on through the chest. As the other ocelots didn’t get the message, as they attacked her. 

Tessa let out a hiss of pain as one of the ocelots managed to bite her leg which earned it a sword through the head. A third ocelot attacked and managed to bite her arm and got a hidden blade through the throat. The remaining cats took the hint and left. Tessa looked to the sky, it was starting to get late. As the sun was at four o clock.

In a last ditch effort she ran. Tessa ran the rest of the way up the path, dodging, snakes, ocelots and spiders, tripping over tree roots falling into the mud and dirt. But, she made it. The path led her to a meadow. Tessa collapsed into the meadow, in front of her was an endless sea of purple and yellow flowers. The petals were star shaped, with several rows of petals forming the right multi layers of circle. Tessa let out a cry of joy, as she looked to the flowers

“Right only two.” Tessa whispers rubbing her hands on her pants. Tessa carefully picked two of the closeted flowers. She cradled the flowers close to her chest, as she used the teleport stone to get back to the town.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“You were successful.” Ah Tabai comments as Tessa approaches the clinic. Tessa stood in the doorway of the clinic, too afraid to see the state of her dads. She was being a coward. Tessa didn’t know if Ah Tabai was going to comment that she was covered in a thick layer of blood, sweat, dirt, and mud.

“Did I make it in time?” Tessa asks, giving Ah Tabai the flowers. 

“Just in time.” Ah Tabai tells her. Tessa nodded her head. Ah Tabai made quick work of the flower petals, as Tessa shank to the floor of the clinic. “You did good today Tessa.” 

Tessa gave a weak chuckle, “I’m glad.” She pulled out her phone that was buzzing like a hive of bees, to see that she had several missed texts from Jacob, Evie, Henry, Ned Freddy, Ziio, Connor and Desmond. She chose to ignore them. “How long till the powder takes effect?” 

“Once they ingest the powder it will take two days time for them to wake and for the flower of life to heal them. The flower of death poison holdover them was strong.” Ah Tabai tells her. 

“But, will they make it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

End of line 


	9. Chapter 9

The next two days passed sluggishly on Tulum, Ah Tabai was confident that Edward and James would make a full recovery. Tessa hadn’t slept in those two days, she either spent her time sitting outside of the clinic waiting or exploring the island and drawing the beauty before her. 

“You need to sleep young one.” Ah Tabai tells Tessa, who was in the middle of drawing.

“I’m-” Tessa starts to tell him but was stopped by a yawn. Ah Tabai could only smirk, “That proves nothing.” 

“It proves you need rest. I understand your worry, but you need your rest.” He urges her, with a gentle push to her shoulder.

Tessa let out a pitiful sight, as she closed her book, “Are you sure?” 

“I am. Are you having trouble sleeping?” The older mentor asks, as Tessa nodded her head yes. He doesn’t say anything as he ducked into the clinic and came back with two paper cups. “Head back to the bungalow and take these.” 

Tessa reached out and took one of the paper cups, it had a single white pill in it, “A pill?” 

“A sleep aid, it is made from the plants that live on the island, it's all natural and no worry for addiction. Do not worry about your fathers. I will send them to the bungalow once they wake.” Ah Tabai tells her. 

“Thank you mentor.” Tessa tells him standing and taking the second cup, which has water. 

Tessa let out a yawn as she made her way back to the bungalow. It was still very early on the island, very few hunters and non hunters were awake. Some were coming back from night watch while others were preparing for morning training. 

Tessa arrived back at the bungalow, and started to strip out of her clothes and put on her night ones. She checked on her phone seeing she had a text from Jacob. He was making sure she was okay, and she said yes and she was going to try and get some sleep. She turned her phone off, and then took the pill. Tessa wasn’t sure how long it took for the pill to take over, but one moment she was awake then next she was dreaming. 

True to his word, the moment Edward and James woke, Ah Tabai sent the pair to the bungalow and gave each of them the pill. He did mention how Tessa didn’t sleep for the last two days.

“That girl is to stubborn for her good.” Edwards mutters as he pulls James close to his side. 

“I can’t imagine where she gets it from.” James teases with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around Edward's waist.

“I can think of a few places.” Edward says teasing back. The pair made it to there temporary home, to find Tessa sleeping. She was on her stomach, with one arm hanging off the bed and the other tucked under her pillow. Neither James or Edward had a comment as they climbed into bed. They both took a pill, as Edward pulled James close to his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Edward mutters into James' hair as he pressed a kiss to his head, “I was scared shitless.” 

“Hey, it’s alright Edward.” James soothes, as he rubbed Edward’s hand. 

“It’s not alright.” Edward says with a hiss, “Someone we know tried to kill us, both of us. I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you. Not again.” He whispers, hugging James tightly. 

“Are you still not over what happened in Kingston? Edward that was years.” James says with an eye roll. But, he understood, that mess in Kingston was awful. He had nearly died in that dirty and filthy prison cell. 

“I almost lost you. You have any idea how painful it was for me? I thought you were going to die.” Edward confesses pressing soft kisses to the back of James' head. 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.” James tells him rubbing his thumb over Edward’s knuckles, “It would take a lot more than some poison to kill me.” 

“And I would go to the gates of hell to bring you back.” Edward tells him with a yawn, the pill was starting to kick in. “I love you James Kidd.” 

“And I love you Edward Kenway. Now sleep.” 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The morning passed by and by early afternoon came, James and Edward were awake before Tessa. James said he would wait for Tessa as Edward went to talk to Ah Tabai. Tessa had curled herself up into a ball, and was facing the wall. James let out a soft hum, as he sat next to her. He knew a way to get Tessa up. He sat down next to her, and started to hum softly, before he started to sign.

_“I dreamed a dream the other night_

_Lowlands, lowlands away me John_

_My love she came, dressed all in white_

_Lowlands away_

_I dreamed my love came in my sleep_

_Lowlands, lowlands away me John_

_Her cheeks were wet, her eyes did weep_

_Lowlands away_

_She came to me at my bedside_

_Lowlands, lowlands away me John_

_All dressed in white, like some fair bride_

_Lowlands away_

_And bravely in her bossom fair_

_Lowlands, lowlands away me John_

_Her red, red rose, my love did wear_

_Lowlands away..”_

Tessa let out a whine as she tried to place a pillow over her head. James knew she hated this song, he had no idea why. But she did. 

“Come one sweetheart time to wake up.” James softly cooes gently rubbing her back. 

“Don’t wanna.” Tessa whines, the allure sleep was too great. She hadn’t slept in almost two days, and the amount of sleep she had gotten was not nearly enough. 

“Come on sweetheart the sooner you get up, the sooner you can murder John.” James tells her with a smile. 

Tessa rolled over and for a moment she gave James a confused look, before she sprang up and hugged him tightly. “You're awake and you're okay.” Tessa sobs into James' chest. 

“Shhh, easy.” James soothes as Tessa had nearly knocked them off the bed, hugging her back, “Yes, were okay, the cure worked.” 

“I thought-I thought the worst.” Tessa tells him, as was trying to control her crying.

“I know shhh. You were very brave to grab the flower.” James tells her, “Everything is going to be okay.” 

“You promise?” Tessa asks him, “I didn’t want to lose your or dad. I was scared out of my mind. The whole time I was hiking, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that I might be too late.” 

James let out a soft hum, as he squeezed Tessa tightly, “It’s alright to be scared, your father was scared and so was my mentor. This whole mess is scary. But, we didn’t die, we're still here. And we don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” 

“Good, also I plan on killing the asshole that tried to kill you and dad.” Tessa vows. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” James tells her with a smirk. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a late, cold, wet evening in London. And Tessa was cold and wet. She had spent the last two days on the island with her aunt, uncles and dads. Everyone was on edge over Edward and James near death. Those no one could come up with a viable answer as to who did it. With James and Edward blessing Tessa left the island to finally go visit Jacob and the others. 

Lord only knew how long she’s been dying to do that. Here Tessa was, standing on the train platform with her bag waiting for the train, she knew it was late. It was close to midnight and Angus would be pulling up, here at exactly ten of twelve. It was her last stop before she and berth went to the old train yard for the night. Angus knew that the Frye twins and Tessa worked better at night, and preferred having the train in one spot at night, as possessed to the day. At exactly ten of the trains stopped and Tessa got on. She was happy to see that Henry was awake in the parlor car. 

“Good evening Tessa.” Henry greets as he closes the book he was reading. 

“Evening.” Tessa greets back with a yawn as she removes her wet jacket and hangs it up, “Where are Jacob and Evie?” 

“Mission, I’m sad to say. They won’t be back for awhile.” Henry tells her, “Where have you been?” 

“A lot of shit happened the last few weeks. I would rather tell everyone then one at a time.” Tessa tells him with a weary sigh. 

“Does it have to do with your father’s?” He asks, as Tessa cocked her head to the side, “You told Jacob, he told us.” 

“It does. It’s a rather long story, and I really don’t want to repeat myself.” Tessa tells him, finally sitting down next to him on the couch. 

“I understand.” Henry tells her. The pair talked, and around two they both headed for bed. Tessa gave Henry something to give to Evie. It was a soft purple sea glass necklace, the sea glass had been polished into a circle, and was hanging from a soft brown leather cord. Henry thanked Tessa, as they both went to there own rooms. 

Jacob’s room was cold, and lonely, as Tessa slowly got ready for bed without him. It just instilled this idea, how much she missed him. The last few weeks had been mentally and emotionally draining on her. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Jacob. Wanted to tell him about everything but she couldn't. She wished she could be more honest with him. It was hard for her to tell him. She needed him. She needed for him to tell her everything was okay.

She placed her necklace, compass and Jacob’s new necklace in the chubby, and opted to take a quick shower. Once her shower was done, she crawled into bed, but on Jacob’s side. She missed him so much. With a soft huff, she curled up into the ball, enjoying how the sheets smelled of leather, metal, sword polish and clove, cinnamon, pine, and citrus. And how his pillow smelled strongly of peppermint. It was a welcome feeling, a feeling of being warm and loved. Tessa allowed this feeling to cussome her as she fell asleep. 

It was well after four am when Jacob staggered back to the train. He had seen no rush to head back, so soon after the mission ended. Tessa had been avoiding him and giving him short and vague answers, just saying it was a family issue with her dad’s. It didn't escape Jacob’s notice that she had started to avoid him following the mess with the ripper. Maybe she was done with him? It was his family’s fault that she had been hurt. Could she be done with him? And she didn’t tell him? Jacob had to stop that train of thought, Tessa wasn’t like that, she was vocal. She would have told him. Jacob staggered into his room, void of his jacket, waist coat, and weapons. He was not looking forward to another lonely night. As he opened the door, he stopped. There on his side of the bed was Tesaa. She was sleeping with his back to her, and Jacob could only let out a happy sigh. 

As softly as he could, he walked over to the bed, and placed a soft kiss to her check. He could tell that she had cleaned up before heading to bed. She smelled off her soap, she smelled of cypress, lavender, and sage. He missed that, so he gave her a second kiss, before heading to the bathroom. One quick shower later, Jacob was in bed, he gently pulled Tessa over, and curled himself around her, tucking her head under his chain. He smiled a little as he placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa woke to feeling warm, and content. She could feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and puffs of hot breath on her neck. With a smile she twisted herself around, so she was facing Jacob. As gently as she could, she pressed a kiss to his tattoo.

“Don’t start something, you can’t finish.” Jacob says with a smirk.

“And what do you think, I’m starting?” Tessa asks him, as she wiggled out of his hold. Jacob didn’t open his eyes as he flopped onto his back, “I’ve missed you.” As she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Jacob moaned into the kiss, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled Tessa down to his chest, and he settled his hands on her waist,“I’ve missed you to. Where the hell have you been?” 

Tessa let out a sigh, as she placed her hands onto his chest, “It’s a really long story. It's not something I want to repeat. I’ll tell you, and the others later. I promise, it has nothing to do with us.” 

Jacob smiled, as he moved a hand from her waist, to her hair as he played with her charm. “I was starting to worry, it had to do with us.” 

“Never.” Tessa tells him, “It’s been a very stressful few days. I thought-I thought I was going to lose my dads.” 

That caught Jacob off guard, “Tess what happened?” 

Tessa was about to open her mouth, when the door to there room was forced open and something ran in and jumped into the bed with them. Tessa and Jacob were shocked, as they looked down to see that it was Clara.

“Clara!” Both yell, and then they stopped, something was wrong. The girl was sniffling and crying. Part of her shirt was ripped including the right sleeve, with splashes of mud on her shirt and pants.

“Sweetheart?” Jacob coos, as Tessa rolled off of him and sat up and saw it. Clara, right arm was swollen, and deeply bruised and it was bent an odd angel. On top of that her bottom lip was cut and swollen with dried blood, and her left eye was swollen and the skin was black and yellow. 

“Fuck.” Tessa growls. 

End of line 


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob and Tessa were in shock. Someone had deliberately attacked Clara. Was the attack done by a blighter, would they stoop so low? The answer was yes. But, they knew better. Or did Clara's foster family do this? There were so many questions and no answers. Clara was sitting on the bed, sniffling and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Jacob and Tessa looked at each other, as they rushed out of bed modesty and shoes were damned. Jacob carefully scooped Clara up minding her broken arm, as he and Tessa rushed to see Nightingale.

Tessa opened the door with a bang startling poor Nightingale who nearly choked on her tea, “Tessa what the hell?” She shuts, rushing to put her tea cup down.

Tessa panted for a moment, “We have an issue.” Tessa quickly says, as Jacob came running up behind her with Clara in her arms. The girl had buried her face into Jacob's neck, as she cried. 

“Dear, God.” Nightingale shuts at the sight of the young girl, “What happened to her? ” 

“We don’t know. One moment we're in bed talking, the next Clara is rushing into our room.” Tessa explains, running a hand through her hair. 

“Oh, dear. She must have gotten on at our last stop.” Nightingale tells her, as she gestured for Jacob to set Clara down on the bed. Jacob tried to set the girl down, but she let out a sharp cry, as she held on tight. 

Nightingale, Tessa and Jacob all shared a worried and concerned look, and Jacob was the first to act. He sat down on the bed, careful to adjust Clara. “Clara?” Tessa asks in a soft and gentle voice, “Do you want Jacob to stay, while I get Ned, Freddy, Evie and Henry?” 

Clara nodded her head yes, “Getting Sergeant Abberline is a wonderful idea.” Nightingale tells her, smoothing her shirt, “With him we can file a police report.” 

“A report? Why the hell would we file?” Jacob asks her. 

“Clara was clearly abused, and someone did this on purpose. It’s only right that the police get involved.” Nightingale states in a motherly tone, “Sometimes we need to follow the law.” 

“She’s right.” Tessa admits with a sigh as she used her eagle vision to locate everyone, “I’m going to go grab everyone.” 

“Evie, Henry, Ned and the sergeant should be in the dining car. It is almost noon. Tessa be careful it just rained.” Nightingale yells as Tessa rushes out of the infirmary and to the dining car. “That girl I swear.” As the doctor shook her head. 

“I know and that is why I love her.” Jacob softly says rubbing Clara's back. 

Tessa moved between the cars, trying not to slip and fall onto the floor. Today was not the day to slip and fall. Tessa opens the car to the dining room with a bang, startling everyone.

“What the hell Tessa?” Ned yells, as Tessa stood there panting as she grabbed the doorway. “What's wrong?”

“Evie, Henry, Freddy and Ned, we need to go to the infirmary now.” She orders, turning on her heel and leaving. Evie, Henry, Freddy and Ned all shared a look as they chased after her.

By the time the five of them made it back to the car nothing had really changed. Jacob was still sitting on the bed, as he rubbed Clara back, trying to calm her down. Nightingale by some virtue, didn’t look mad. She just looked sad, and unhappy. Ned had run ahead of Tessa, and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

“CLARA!” He yells, running into the car. The sight broke his heart, and wordlessly Jacob transferred Clara to Ned. The young girl was quick to wrap her arm around the thief’s king neck. “What happened.” He growls at Jacob. 

“We don’t know.” Jacob tells him standing up, “She came running into mine and Tessa room like that.” 

“Tessa, what is- dear god, what happened?” Frederick yells at the sight of Clara. 

“Again, we don’t know.” Jacob tells him rubbing a hand over his face. He spied, Evie, Henry and Tessa, standing outside of the car. 

“I’m glad you're here, Sergeant Abberline. I was hoping once I treated Clara for her injures we can file a police report.” Nightingale says trying not to sound angry or sad as she talked. 

Frederick quickly nodded his head yes, “Yes, we should do that soon. Clara, are you okay?” He asks, keeping his voice low and calm. The sergeant didn’t get an answer. 

“Clara?” Evie asked softly as she approached, as gently as she could, she placed a hand on Clara’ back. The girl went stiff, under the touch. “You're safe now, no one is going to hurt you.” 

“Evie’s your. You're safe now.” Henry tells the girl. Clara looked at Evie and Henry, and nodded her head. 

Nightingale cleared her throat, “I’m glad everyone is ready to comfort Clara, but it would be best if I got to work. The rest of you can head to the parlor and wait. I’ll send Ned and Clara there once I’m done.”

“Jacob, I’m heading back to our room to put on some clothes.” Tessa states leaving. 

“I’m right behind you, love.” Jacob says following behind her. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa let out a soft sigh, as she brushed her hair. This was fucking awful. Someone had attacked Clara, someone who everyone cared about. Clara was smart, and cunning. The girl could get into places that not even Ned’s spies could. Clara had given them so much intel over the years, and she was well loved by everyone. Tessa enjoyed the days when she came to visit to see Clara doing homework with Evie and Henry helping her, or listening to her talk about her day over dinner. Or watching Ned, take Clara home after a long day. This whole thing was fucked.

“I could braid your hair if you want.” Jacob says sitting behind Tessa. 

“Hmm?” Tessa says sitting the brush down. The pair were on the bed, freshly changed. With Tessa wearing a dark green love sleeved shirt, with a V neck, with gold trim on the collar, her jeans and boots. While Jacob was long sleeves dark gray V neck shirt, jeans and boots. 

“Your hair I can braid if you want. Might not be a long braid, but it would be something.” He suggests, starting to play with her hair. Tessa gave him a shrug, and gave him the hair tie and the brush. Jacob brushed out Tessa’s hair, and started to plait it before getting to work on the braid. 

“So where the hell did you learn to braid hair?” Tessa asks, as she starts to play with the comforter. 

“Funny enough Evie.” Jacob nonchalantly says, “Back when we were little, our father told us we needed to find something to do that wasn’t killing. Keep the mind sharp and the hands busy. Evie got into flower pressing and for some odd reason, I got into braiding. Evie used to let me practice on her.” 

“Does she still do?” Tessa asks with a soft chuckle. 

“Sometimes. When she is really stressed or worried, she’ll let me. Says it helps her to relax and talk. I'm a good listener.” Jacob tells her the braid he made just touched her back, “Hmm, that should do it. I was able to get a decent fishtail, wait hold on.” Jacob leaned over and grabbed something from one of the chubbies. It was a soft purple ribbon, with expert fingers he tied the ribbon over the hair tie and into a bow. “There perfect.” He praises placing a kiss to her neck. 

“Well if we're showing off hidden talents.” Tessa says getting off the bed, and going over to where her necklace and compass was, she grabbed something. Jacob let out a soft hum, as he looked at the necklace in Tessa's hand. It was a piece of polished dark blue sea glass. It had been cut and polished into the shape of a rectangle, it hung from a thick piece of dark brown leather, and carved in the middle was the order’s mark.

“Oh tess.” Jacob softly says, taking the necklace, “Did you make this for me?” 

“I did, yes. Do you like it?” She asks, sitting down next to him. 

“Do I like it? Is that a trick question? I love it.” Jacob says slipping the necklace over his neck, the sea glass, it happily rested nearing his shilling. “Why did you make this?” 

“Like you said keep the mind sharp and the hand’s busy. The last four days have been hell for me. And yes I still owe you and everyone and explanation. But, as this shit storm came and went, it was tiring. So I went and made that and something for Clara.” She explains. 

“You needed to do something to keep your mind off of your dads.” Jacob says reaching and playing with the sparrow charm, “I do look forward to hearing about this mess.” 

“And you will hear all about it. But, not till Clara has been dealt with. I need to head to the homestead, to grab something.” Tessa tells him, placing a kiss to his lips. 

“And you’ll be right back?” He asks, pulling out of the kiss. 

“Naturally.” She hums as she vanished.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob walked into the parlor to a heartbreaking sight. Ned and Clara were sitting on the big couch. With Clara pressed against Ned’s side, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had on a set of new clothes, and she was wearing white cast on her arm. Frederick was knelt in front of Clara talking in a soft and gentle voice, but the girl kept shaking her head. Evie and Henry were seated on the couch across from them, with the table in the middle. Jacob walked over and sat down on the floor in front of Ned and Clara. 

“Clara, please tell us what happened. We can’t help you otherwise.” Frederick pleads, as the girl shook her head no and buried her face into Ned’s side. 

“I can’t.” Clara's muffled voice says, “He’ll hurt you if I do.” 

“Who will sweetheart?” Jacob gently asks, her. 

“I just can’t. I don’t want anyone here getting hurt.” Clara says, “Please don’t make me talk.” 

“Clara.” Evie says, trying to keep sorrow out of her voice, “There are very few people in London who can hurt us.” 

“Evie’s right. We're all trained in keeping ourselves safe.” Henry tells her. 

“He can still find a way to hurt you.” Clara protested. 

Jacob gave a soft chuckle, “Sweetheart, have you met us?” He asks as Clara removes her face from Ned’s side, as she gives him a confused look, “Allow me to properly introduce us then. You have me, Evie, Greenie and Tessa who are all well trained and skilled hunters. I can think over a thousand monsters and beasties that have tried and failed to kill us. Now, let’s look at Ned, the thief king. I can tell you this, I’ve seen Ned fight and you don’t mess with him, Robert used to be in the circus, he can get out of any tight spot, and Freddy. He’s a cop for the yard and a master of disguise. And to top it off, every rook in the city would defend you.” 

“They would?” Clara asks, with a sad pitiful smile. 

“Of course they would. Your one of us.” Ned tells her with a gentle head pat, “Kid, we want to help.” 

“And we can’t help till you tell us who did this.” Tessa says appearing, as she was playing with something in her hand. 

“Welcome back.” Jacob greets with a small smile. 

“Thank you.” Tessa says as she knelt in Clara and showed her something. It was a shell bracelet. “We truly and dearly want to help you.” As she slipped the bracelet onto Clara's unbroken arm.

“I know but, he wants to hurt you.” Clara whispers, as Tessa stood and backed away. Clara noticed that Tessa was wearing her gauntlet. 

“Kid, hasn’t anyone told you that I’m-” Tessa never finished her thought, as she let out a wet cough. She looked down to see a hidden blade going through her chest. Blood spilled from her mouth, and wound and the moment the blade was removed she pitched forward hitting the floor with a thud. 

“TESSA!” Everyone yells watching as blood poured out from the wound. The attacker stood there and let out a tsk. 

“That was disappointing.” 

End of line 


	11. Chapter 11

The person standing over Tessa’s corpse could only smirk. He had short red hair and dark brown eyes, with bronze colored skin, and wore a gray tank top with jeans, boots and a hidden blade. 

“JOHN!” Someone yells appearing next to the guy who had stabbed Tessa. She had dirty brown hair and blue eyes, her hair was done in a french braid and the right side of her head was a braid similar to Tessa’s but it had blue and white beads with a gold blue jay charm at the end. She had bronze skin, was wearing a pink floral tank top, jeans and boots. 

“What?” John asks with a shrug as he scratches his neck, “It’s not like it hurt.” 

“That’s not the point!” The girl yells stomping her foot, “Do you even know how to read a room?” As she gestured to the room, as everyone was shocked and mad as hell. 

John smirked again, “Guess not, Lily.” He tells her, as he kicks Tessa’s foot, “Well this was a bust. I was hoping for some more fun.” 

“You're an asshole.” Lily hisses as she let out sigh, as she looked at the table to see that it was laid out for tea, “I’m going to make myself a cup of tea and watch this fuck show.” She states making herself a cup. “Hmm passionfruit.” As she sat down. 

John cocked an eyebrow, “A fuck show? What fuck show?” He asks as he didn’t notice, something. Tessa’s body started to twitch and move, and she moved. Tessa twisted her body and stabbed John through the leg. John let out a roar of pain, as Tessa quickly kicked him in the manhood. He was quick to recover from the sharp and painful blow. 

“Hello asshole.” Tessa greets as she stood and wobbled for a second, “Fuck a duck! I liked this shirt!” 

John scowled, “And I liked these pants!” He yells back. 

“Oh boy here we go.” Lilly mutters, as she took a sip from her tea, “This is good tea, where did you get this tea?” Lily asks Evie, only could only muster a blank stare.

“What the hell do you want, you pig fucker?” Tessa spites out. 

“Pig fucker really?” John asks with scowl. 

“I for one love how you both forgot there is a small child present. But, keep at it.” Lilly mutters with an eye roll. 

“What do you want dick for brains?” Tessa hisses as she wiped the blood from her mouth. 

“I want to even the score.” He states. 

“What score?” Tessa moans, as she looks at Lilly confused, “What score is he talking about?” 

John scowled as he moved forward and punched Tessa hard on the jaw, she stumbled but didn’t fall. “Our last fight ended in a draw. I never claimed the victory.” He tells her. 

Tessa stood dumbfounded and slack jawed, “Are you high? Is he fucking high?” Tessa asks Lily, who sheeplishy shrugged,"Because you have to be fucking high to believe that. I was about to win that fight.”

John gritted his teeth, “I would have won, if not for uncle Ade and uncle Ed breaking up the fight.” 

“Your the dumbest fucking guy, I’ve ever meet.” Tessa states, with a huff. “I clearly would have won.” 

“You were cheating, you little bitch.” He growls out. 

“We all know how you like your bitches.” Tessa says with a devilish smile on her face. 

John took in a deep breath, “And there is the crack in the mask. The crack in the mask of perfect TESSA! PERFECT TESSA DOESN’T GET MAD! PERFECT TESSA DOESN’T GET ANGRY! PERFECT TESSA IS SO FUCKING PERFECT! Let’s talk about your dirty little secret!” 

Tessa let out a growl before she spock, “My dirty little secret? Let’s talk about your shall we? Hell with everyone here John, let's count the amount of whores you've fucked! Come on John let's see how many whores you've paid for!” Tessa yells spitting blood on the floor, with a dark look in her eyes.

“And there it is.” Lilly mumbles into her drink. John let out a growl as he tackled Tessa to the ground. There were a few gasps, as John and Tessa wrestled and punched each other . John pinned Tessa to the floor and started to land punch after punch, after punch. There was the sound of bone cracking and blood spraying onto the floor. Tessa let out a deep growl as she kicked John hard in the groin. John paused and Tess used that pause to flip them over, so it was her turn to land punch after punch, after punch.

“STOP!” Lilly yells finally standing. Tessa paused, she had one hand curled in John's shirt while the other was hovering over his face. John's face was red and swollen, his nose and jaw were broken. “First thing first, is the glove on your gantlet reinforced?” 

“Really?” John and Tessa yell at her, “Yes, it is. And no you can't take it apart.”

“Why?” Lilly asks pouting.

“You know why. You don't have the skill set to reassemble it.” Tessa says as the dark look in her eyes was starting to disappear.

“Right. Onto the second order of business. I will bribe you if you stab John through the throat.” Lilly requests with a sly smirk, as she starts to rock back and forth on her feet.

“Lil! You can't be serious.” John barks out.

“As a heart attack. You really can't read a room can you? You fucked up badly.” Lilly hissed as she gestured to a very scared looking Clara, and how pissed off everyone else was.

Tessa nodded her head left and right as she sucked on her bottom lip, “Alright, I'll take the usual.”

Lilly smiled, “The usual it is.” As Tessa struck her hidden blade deep into John's throat. “A small price to pay for two days of silence. Also here.” As she pulled out a jar from her back pocket and handed it to Tessa. Tessa took the jar with a nod as she stood and kicked John hard in the side, and then she left.

“Lil bring the stuff in two hours.” Tessa calls over her shoulder.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Tessa?” Clara calls out, gently tapping Tessa on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Tessa responds cracking open one eye.

Tessa had made it back to hers and Jacob room. She stripped out of her bloody and ruined shirt and applied the cream to the wounds on her chest and back and face. She kicked off her boots and fell face first into the bed, she pulled a pillow forward to act as a cushion between her face and arms. In fact Tessa didn't know she had drifted off till Clara came calling.

“Are you okay?” Clara asks, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

Tessa let out a soft chuckle, “I should be asking you that. I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

Clara was taken back by Tessa's apology as Jacob came in, and offered a small smile. He didn’t say anything as laid down next to Tessa. “Why are you sorry?” 

“Because, my actions and words scared you, that’s why.” Tessa explained with a soft and welcoming smile. 

“Thank you. I wanted to tell you that the train is pulling up the whitechapel station, and me, Ned and Freddy are going to the station to file a report.” Clara explains. 

“Good that bastard deserves to rot.” Tessa tells her. 

“Yea, he does. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Clara tells her. 

“I’ll be here.” Tessa tells her, when Clara was gone, Tessa shifted so she was laying on her side. Jacob let out a hum, as he pulled Tessa close. One arm snaked under her, and the other was slowly tracing her sparrow tattoo, “Go on ask.” She mumbles pulling the pillow closer. 

“Who were they?” 

“My cousins, John and Lilly. I hate that asshole.” 

“And he hates you.” Jacob says stating the obvious, “Christ tess, that was bloody awful. I thought- christ.” As he pressed a kiss to her tattoo. 

“You thought I was going to die? Fuck, really?” Tessa chuckles, cluring up a little, “Oh christ in basket.” 

“Are you two always like that?” 

“Yea.” Tessa admits thinking back to her childhood, “Sometimes it can be worse, a lot worse. Just be thankful Lily was here.” 

“I hate to imagine how bad it could have been?” Jacob says shuttering, pulling Tessa close. 

“Eh.” Tessa says with a shrug, and a soft chuckle, “It’s going to be fine.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa and Jacob stayed in there room for the next two hours, they only left when Evie texted saying Lily was here. Tessa let out a groan, as she fished out a soft blue tank top with white trim. Weather be damned. Jacob had tossed his arm, over Tessa shoulders and peppered her face with soft kisses. 

“Come on.” Tessa teases as she tries to push Jacob away. 

“I can’t show you how much love.” Jacob asks, giving her another kiss. 

“No.” Tessa responds with a smile giving him a soft kiss to his lips. The pair arrived, back in the parlor, and Tessa stopped dead in her tracks. Lily was there sitting up the usual. It was a tray of mini key lime pies, vanilla custard tarts, the custard tarts had fresh raspberries on top of them, there was a pitcher of milk with cups. Lily had handed Clara one of the tarts, as Evie, Ned, Freddy and Henry were helping themselves. What got Tessa to stop was the song she was singing.” 

_‘William Taylor was a brisk young sailor_

_Full of heart and full of play_

_Until he did his mind uncover_

_To a youthful lady gay_

_Four and twenty British sailors_

_Met him on the king's highway_

_As he went for to be married_

_Pressed he was and sent away_

_Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero_

_Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae_

_Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero_

_Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae_

_Sailor's clothing she put on_

_And went to a board a man-of-war_

_Her pretty little fingers long and slender_

_They were smeared with pitch and tar_

_On the ship there was a battle_

_She amongst the rest did fight_

_The wind blew off her silver buttons_

_Her…’_

Tessa bolted across the car and full blown tackled Lily to the floor, Lily let out startled yelp as she was tackled to the ground. 

“WHY?!” Tessa asks whose eye was twitching. 

“Why what?” Lily asks, giving her innocent head title. 

“Why were you singing that song?” Tessa asks, glaring daggers at her. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with the song.” 

“Really? Weren’t you just on mine and John’s ass about swearing?” Tessa asks her. 

“Oh, pot calling the kettle black moment isn’t it?” Lily asks with a slight wince. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Tessa agrees, as she got off her cousin. 

“So sorry about that, milk?” Lily asks, pouring her a cup of milk. 

“Yes, thank you.” Tessa says, taking the glass and sitting on the floor, “So what’s up?” 

“Nothing much, I have some messages from everyone on the island.” Lily tells her, with a half shrug. 

“And what news do you bring from the isle?” Tessa jokingly asks. 

“Uncle Ben is away on a three day mission to Antigua he told me to tell you that if you're not on the island by the end of the third day to talk, he will drag you there.” Lily pasues to see Tessa’s eye twitch, “Uncle Ade, uncle Edward and uncle James are taking the Jackdaw out for target practice at the end of the week, and wanted to know if you were game.” 

“I am game.” 

“Good. Uncle Ed wanted me to inform you that the business with the eels has been fixed. I tried to ask him what that meant, but he said ``you would you know.” Lily asks Tessa was smirking from behind her cup, “So I’m not going to get an answer there. Dad wanted to know if you were up to go diving with me and him. We found a really cool old ship wreck.” 

“I’ll join you.” Tessa with a head nod. 

“Awesome, mom bought you some new clothes. Something about how you wear too many dark colors.” Lily explains pulling a bag out from under the table and handing it to Tessa, “And mom is right you wear too many dark colors.” 

Tessa quirked an eyebrow as she looked down at her shirt, “Clearly.” 

“Right, oh. Mentor Ah Tabai came by and left something for you.” Lily mentions, as Tessa dug through the bag. She quickly pulled out a small book.

Tessa was quick to open it and ignore everyone, as Lily was talking with Evie and Ned. On the first page was a single flower, it was purple and yellow and the petals were star shaped, with several rows of petals forming the right multi layers of circle. The flower of life, was pressed between the pages. As she flipped to the next page, she stopped. Pressed to the pages was a blue and orange flower with petals shaped like a cup, and the petals curve backwards and upwards from the central point, exposing the stamens prominently. This was the flower of death. 

“Ah Tabai, asked you to give this to me?” Tessa asks, closing the book. 

“Yea, he did. Said that you would know what it means.” Lily tells her. 

“He was right. If you see him before me, can you tell him I said thank you.” 

“Yea sure.” 

“Thanks lil.”

End of line 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January of the new year

The old year came and went, and the new year came in with a bang. Clara had been officially moved in and adopted by Ned. She was happier and healing well. And her hunter lessons were going fine. Some time, after Clara was hurt, Tessa was asked to help babysit the island with Lily and John. One thing leads to another. 

Such as the island was attacked by a horde of undead zombies, and a mysterious ship. In the chaos someone broke into the vault and stole something. Lily, John, and Tessa searched the night away trying to find the spyglass. There were no, clues no nothing. This led to a fight between Ben and Tessa. And Tessa swearing to never setting foot on the island, and cutting contact with her extended family. James and Edward were annoyed with there freinds, but chose not to get in the middle of it. They understood both sides.

But the real cluster fuck, was what happened at the start of January. Ned had gotten word from on his spies, that Starrick was moving several hunter artifacts and a cypher. The group moved into action. Only to discover there was more to this. Turns out one of Starricks contacts was going to make a move on Alex and Leonardo. 

Why? They could read the precursor language. This was unsettling after much debt a deal was settled. Alex, Leonardo, Malik, along with two vampires named Ezio and Altair would come to the homestead for a time. And that had been life for the last four weeks. But, due this Tessa was not allowed to go to London for the time being. Once the dust settled, she would be able to. All parties knew this and it bummed Tessa and Jacob out, but it was a safety issue. They needed to keep Alex and Leonardo safe.

************************************************************************************************************

Tessa woke as she always did when she was home at five am. When she was younger Tessa hated waking so early, but now she didn't mind. Tessa's bedroom had changed little, since she was a child. Her room was spacious and welcoming. At one end was an electric fireplace, on top of the mantel were a series of photos, all of which were turned down, and a small wooden chest. 

To the right of the fireplace was an empty space, but following that wall, you came to a window, with a desk under it and a door that led out of the balcony, also the right was a dresser. To the left of the fireplace was the bedroom door, shoe tree with several pairs of boots and a coat rack with a rubber mat under it. On the other end of the room was Tessa’s bed. It was a king sized wooden bed frame that had been stained tan. 

At the foot of the bed was a trunk. On the bed, was a small pile of quilts and four pillows. To the left of the bed was a small night stand, with a clock, lamp and Tessa’s phone, and to the left of the bed was the closet. The floor had a large soft gray rug spread out on it, while the walls had painted a light and soft shade of blue. 

With a yawn Tessa got up and got ready for training. She meets up with Connor, Desmond, Malik, Altair, Ezio and Lucy. Tessa was having a hard time getting a read on Malik and Altair. She knew they were married, the gold wedding ring that Altair wroe on his ring finger matched the one Malik wore around his neck. She never asked, but found it strange. And the way Altair moved and fought it was like he was a hunter before he was turned. Training went fast, Tessa got her ass handed to her by Malik, not that she minded. For a man with one arm,( those she knew for a fact he had a prosthetic arm) he made it fun to have someone new to spare with. Desmond was having a hard time trying to win against Ezio, while Connor just lost to Altair. Lucy was off to the side training with a dummy. There last bite of training was free running.

“I hate free running in the winter.” Desmond mutters as they stretch out. 

“Afraid of falling Desmond?” Lucy lightly teases. 

“A little yea.” He quickly responds with a scowl. 

“It’s just snow des.” Tessa reminds him, as she was cracking her neck and shoulders. 

“Easy for you to say. Miss. I heals faster than a human.” Desmond snaps at her. 

Tessa snorted with an eye roll, as she looked at the vampires. This was going to be an interesting race. 

“Enough talking, we want to finish this race before breakfast and dawn?” Connor asks the pair. 

“Right, since we get to run with some vampires.” Tessa says with a smirk. 

Races likes these were a dime a dozen for Connor, Desmon, Lucy and Tessa. But, with winter came some extra issues, them being snow and ice. It wasn’t hard to misstep, or to slip on ice, going as fast as they went. Speed was key. As the group was getting into there race, Tessa landed on a tree branch with a thick layer of ice. She wobbled, but didn’t fall, she took a moment, to make sure she was on stable footing before she was off again. But, as she took off the branch started to wobble, and in her haste she slipped on the ice, and started to head for the snow below. 

“Are you alright?” Altair asks, catching Tessa with ease. Above her, the rest of the group was still racing. 

“Think so.” Tessa tells her, “Thank you.” 

“Your welcome.” Altair says, placing her on the ground, as Tessa looked at the branch, and then shrugged, as she turned to walk off, “Where are you going?” 

“Back to the house. If you fall you lose.” Tessa tells him walking off, and humming as she did. 

Back at the house, Tessa took a hot shower and got dressed. Alex, and Leorando were up and chatting with James and Edward, Malik arrived shortly after, and gave Altair a quick kiss as they settled for breakfast. The morning soon turned into the afternoon, and it was then that Edward got a text. One of there contacts in Salem needed there help. As they were getting ready to see who would go, they take Malik and Altair. No one objected to that suggestion and soon they were off. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Altair( who was sleeping in his eagle form), Connor, Deamond, Edward, Malik and Tessa were on a train to Salem. Edward read the message again and let out sigh. Christ, they found out who stole the spyglass and it wasn't pretty.

“Tessa,” Edward starts to say, getting Tessa's attention as she was playing on her phone, “What can you tell our friends about the precursor spy glass.” Tessa wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes at him. “Come on love.”

Tessa let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, “The precursor spyglass was a spy glass made to help locate precursor and magical artifacts within a set radius.” She explains.

“What does this have to do with us?” Connor asks, with a head title.

“Glad you asked lad. Back in November the spy glass was stolen from the island vault. It wasn't till just now that we found it.” Edward tells him. Tessa let out a snort, as she gritted her teeth. 

“And who has the spyglass?” Malik asks him, as he silently judges Tessa's reaction.

“William Johnson.” Edward tells him, as Tessa, Desmond, Connor's eyes went wide with shock and fright. “What could Johnson be looking for in Salem?” 

“A spell book.” Connor and Tessa both say as Desmond winced.

“And with the aid of the spyglass he would be able to find the real one over the fake one.” Malik states, “He must be stopped.” 

“That he does. Johnson is a slippery bastard of a vampire. We need to be smart and careful." Edward warns, “I'm grateful that we brought Altair with us.”

“Altair will be more than willing to go after this Johnson man.” Malik tells him.

“Wonderful.” Edward with a smile, “Here’s the plan. Connor, Desmond, Tessa you three are going to explore the town and see if you can find clues about the spell books in town. And see if you can find the real one. Malik, you and me, are going to go look for clues, and try to find Johnson.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Okay, I’ll admit I can’t get a feel on Malik and Altair.” Tessa moans as they got coffee. 

“I can’t get a good read on them either. Something about them, seems off.” Connor says. 

“Is it bad that they scare me?” Desmond asks, as Connor and Tessa shock there heads no, “Oh thank God. They fucking scare me.” 

“They are a little extreme.” Connor agrees, taking a sip from his coffee, “But, they seem like good people.” 

“I guess it helps that there married.” Tessa comments, as Connor and Desmond just started at her, “You guys legit didn’t see the rings?” 

“No,” Desmond answered quickly, “But, that does explain a few things.” 

“Does it explain why you keep staring at Malik ass?” Connor asks with a smirk, and a chuckle.

Desmond turned beat red, as Tessa let out a snort, “I do not stare at Malik ass.” 

“Your right, your right. You're too busy staring at Altair ass.” Tessa says with a smirk as she giggled. 

“I have not.” Desmond spites, glaring daggers at Tessa. 

“Desmond you’ve been staring so hard, I’m shocked they haven’t turned to ashe.” Connor comforts, “It’s okay if you're attractive to them.” 

“We’ve only known them a few weeks.” Desmond mumbles into his drink. “And as Tessa pointed out there married.” 

“Nothing wrong with looking.” Tessa confesses with a half shrug, “I did plenty of that before me and Jacob started to date. Just don’t get attached is all.” 

“Getting attached means, I want to get to know them.” Desmond shots back. 

“Do you?” Connor asks with a head title, “It’s not a secret that you have feelings for Lucy. But, she doesn’t return them. You could approach the pair.” 

“And say what?” Desmond asks him in shock, “That I find you hot, and hey want to bang?” 

“Maybe get a nice meal out of it first, then bang.” Tessa simply states, as she walked up and slung her arm over his shoulders, “Were just trying to help.” 

“I know, but can we focus on the mission, and then talk about my nonexistent sex life?” He asks with pleading eyes. 

Connor let out a huff, “Alright, but don’t think we're done here.” He agrees. 

“Didn’t think we were.” Desmond mutters, “We should check out the witch museum.” 

“Good call des. The spell book might be on display there.” Tessa agrees, “And don’t you worry. We will help you get a sex life.” 

“I hate you both.” Desmond hisses at the pair. 

“He says like we care.” Connor points out with a smirk on his face. 

“I agree.” Tessa responds, with her own smirk. 

Finding the museum was easy, it was an old stone building. Too bad for them, the museum was closed, to the public, as there was police tape up. It wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened. Tessa had spotted a man and they wore the templar cross. She told Connor and Desmond she was going to ask them some questions. 

“Shaun says that there was one spell book on display.” Desmond tells them, as he had been quick to text Shaun and Rebecca. 

“Whose book?” Connor asks, as Tessa was dealing with some of Johnson men. 

“The book belonged to Sarah Good. According to Shaun she really was a witch. Hell the only witch in the whole town. Since there were no hunters here at the time it was hard to tell who was the real witch and who was fake.” Desmond explains wincing. 

“We have a problem.” Tessa coming over, and whipping the blood of her hidden blade, “Johnson broke in last night and stole the spell book.” 

“Fuck.” Connor hisses, “Did his man say what he planned to do with the book?” Tessa shocked her head no, “We need to regroup with uncle Edward and Malik, they might have had better luck then us.” 

“Good plan.” Tessa says, agreeing, “Let’s head back to the hotel, less eyes and ears.” 

“I’ll let uncle Edward know what we found out and that we're heading back to the hotel.” Desmond tells them, as they headed back to the hotel. 

Meanwhile, Edward and Mailk were chatting with one of Johnson's men. They were hidden away in an alley, and as Malik got the information out of him, Edward stood by and watched. Edward’s phone buzzed in his pocket, 

“Malik either kill the bastard or let him go.” Edward warns, reading the text. 

“Why?” Malik asks, the man gave them what they needed, no use letting him live, as Mailk killed him. 

“The kids found out some very important information.” Edward tells him, “Looks like Johnson got the spell book. We need to move.” 

“Where to?” Malik asks. 

“Back to the hotel, we’ll regroup and plan our next move there.” Edward tells him. They couldn’t do much till nightfall anyway. If the man’s information was right, then they need to be careful.

End of line 


	13. Chapter 13

With everyone back at the hotel, they started going over what they found out.

“Johnson’s man said he stole the book last night. But, he doesn't know where he is.” Connor explains to the group.

“What is the range of the spyglass ?” Malik asks, looking at Edward and Tessa.

“About five hundred meters give or take.” Tessa answers, with a half shrug.

“Johnson must be close then.” Malik mutters rubbing his chain in thought, “The question is why is he still here?” 

“Maybe he is still looking for something.” Desmond suggests to the group, “Sure he has the spell book, but what if there is more?” 

“What more could there?” Connor asks him, as he looks at Edward.

“Can't say lad. I didn't arrive in the colonies till after seventeen thirties.” Edward tells him.

“Not till after Birch tried and failed to kill you.” Tessa points out. “So if Johnson is still in the area, how are we going to find him?” 

“I could use my second sight to track Johnson.” Connor suggests to the group. 

“Seems like a good idea.” Edward agrees with a head nod. 

“Guys, I hate to be that guy. But, we might be walking into a trap.” Desmond says, as everyone nodded there head in agreement. 

“Naturally we are.” Tessa pauses as she lets out a sigh, “But, as you say dad. Plan for the best, expect the worst.” 

“Right. The plan is simple, we track Johnson down and try to get the spell book and spyglass back.” Edward tells them. 

“What happens if we spring his trap?” Desmond as Edward. 

“Then we fight, and kill whatever he has waiting, and then go after him.” Edward states, as if it’s the most simple answer in the world. 

“Either way sounds like a good time.” Tessa comments with a smirk.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Johnson had thought he was being clever. He had tried to leave a fake trail for Connor to follow, but it didn’t work. They found the real trail and it led them deep into the woods outside of town. The woods were curved in a thick coating of snow and ice. They found Johnson standing in the middle of a clearing, the man didn’t even look phased that they found him. 

“Johnson.” Edward hisses at the vampire. 

“Kenway,” Johnson says with a smirk on his lips and in his hands was the spell book, and resting in the middle of the spellbook was the spyglass, “It’s been far too long.” 

“Give the glass and the book back, and you still walk out of here breathing.” Edward warns. 

“Tut, tut,” Johnson smiling as he revealed his fangs to the group, “And here I was going to offer you the same choice. No, matter I’ve been dying to try out one of the spells from this book.” 

“Johnson don’t do it.” Edward hisses, as the vampire had started to cast the spell. The ground under them started to rumble and shake. 

“Do have fun.” Johnson calls, as he ran off deeper into the woods. 

“FUCK!” Edward yells, sprinting forwards rushing forward trying to catch Johnson. Edward was leaving everyone behind, for some personal glory. The same thing that Tessa had done, that led to the spyglass being stolen. A sick feeling filled Tessa's stomach, as she watched his retreating form.

“DAD!” Tessa yells, as the ground opened and out shot a large group of golems. 

“Altair go after him!” Malik orders drawing his swords. 

Altair looked between Malik, the golems, and where Edward and Johnson had ran off to, “GO NOVICE!” Malik orders, just missing the sword from one of the golems. 

“As you wish.” Altair says, turning into an eagle and flies off. 

“Fuck.” Tessa growls drawing her cutlasses from her belt, as she slashed at one of the golems, and then quickly blocked the attack from the second one. “This turned out bad.” 

“Focus,” Malik snaps, moving out of the way of golem, “We need to clear these damn things before we go after Johnson.” 

“Mailk’s right.” Desmond yells, cutting the arm off one of the golems, and the golem brought its other hand down and Desmond moved out of the way in the nick of time. 

“Circle up, don’t let them separate us.” Connor yells, as the other nodded and formed a circle. They were going to be here for a while. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward let out several colorful curses, as Johnson was using his magic to slow Edward down. Johnson was using the vast amount of snow and ice, to make spears out of the snow and ice. The spears impaled Edward in the arms, legs, and his stomach. The immortal hunter let out a grant as he fell to the ground. Blood stained the snow, as he worked to pull spears free from his body.

“You alright?” Altair asks as he turns back into his human form, and he was perched on the branch above him, as he was looking around the dark woods. 

“Just peachy mate.” Edward grunts removing the last of the spears. “Do you see him?” 

“Yes, he’s stopped a few feet ahead of us. He’s looking through the spell book. I can see the spyglass, he is using it as a bookmark.” Altair explains. 

“Great.” Edward grunts removing the last spear from his arm, “We need a plan.” 

Altair let out hum of acknowledgement, “Johnson knows that you're chasing him, but not me.” 

“Aye.” Edward agrees, standing with a slight wince, “What are you thinking mate?” 

Altair lips curled up into a dark smile, “You distract him and I’ll cut his arm off.” 

“I like the way you think.” Edward says with his own dark smile. Edward rushed forward, as Altair turned back into his eagle from. Johnson was less than thrilled to see Edward. 

“You just don’t give up do you?” Johnson asks sending more spears as Edward. 

“It’s a family trait.” Edward tells him with a smirk, as he nimbly started dodge each attack, Johnson scowled as he sent more and more spears at the immortal. Edward was able to doge and wave and at points having to cut the spears in half.

“You truly don’t give up do you?” Johnson growls as Edward was getting dangerously close to him. 

“Like I said it’s a family trait, it’s what made me into such a great pirate.” Edward tells him slicing another spear in half. 

“You were a loathsome pirate, a loathsome father, a loathsome leader, and a coward. Tell me how does it feel knowing that your son is…” Johnson's words died in his mouth, as Altair came swooping in and cut off his arm. Johnson's arm, the spell book and the spyglass fell to the ground with a loud thud. Johnson let out a roar of pain as blood sprayed out of the wound. Altair was quick as he swooped in and stole back the book and spyglass. 

“Why you.” He growls ripping off his jacket sleeve and wrapping it around the bleeding stump. Johnson growled gearing up for a fight, but stopped. 

“Think that is wise mate?” Edward asks, pointing his sword at Johnson throat. The vampire let out a growl, as he retreated. When he was gone, Altair dropped the book and spyglass into Edward’s waiting hands. 

“You okay?” Altair asks, watching as the blonde tucked the items into his jacket. 

“Should be, let’s head back.” Edward says turning and leaving, “Nothing we can do now.” 

“What about Johnson?” Altair asks, eyeing the blood trail. 

“Let him go, he’s going to go and lick his wounds and tell his friends what happened. He lost, and we won. Nothing more we can do.” Edward explains leaving Altair. 

“As you say.” He mutters following after the blonde. 

The pair made it back to clearing, to see the golems were now destroyed, and that the others were licking there wounds. And blood coated the area around them. Tessa was trying to tend to Desmond, who had a long deep gash running from his right collarbone to his left hip, Malik had several deep looking cuts on his arms, and one on his face, and a deep look gash on his left leg. That gash had thankfully stopped bleeding. Connor and Tessa’s jacket had cuts in them, but the wounds had healed up already. Altair wasted no time and rushed to Mailk side. Altair didn’t say anything as he gently grabbed Malik's face, and licked the wound. 

“Novice.” Mailk grumbles, but there was no heat or venom behind the words. The cut on Mailk’s face was starting to slowly heal. 

“The hell?” Desmond moans as Tessa was wrapping the wound. 

“Vampire sylvia contains an enzyme that a) acts as a sort of pain killer, and b) helps to heal wounds at an accelerated pace.” Tessa explains to Desmond, “Can you stand?” 

“Should be.” Desmond hisses, as Connor helped him up. 

“Lean on me.” Connor orders, slinging Desmond's arm over his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Edward asks, checking Tessa wounds. 

“Desmond took a hit meant for Mailk. But, Malik still got hurt.” Tessa quickly explains with a sigh. 

“It’s nothing, but I do owe you a thank you Desmond.” Mailk says as Altair was looking over his husband's wounds, “We can treat the rest of them back at the hotel room.” As he swatted Altair hands away. 

Altair nodded his head with a soft chuckle, “Desmond, as a thank you would you like me to help with that?” As he pointed to Desmond's chest. 

Desmond's face went red, as he looked down at the snow, “If you want, as long as it’s not a problem.” 

Altair smiled as he looked at Malik, who was also smiling, “It’s not trouble at all. I’ll assist you once, I’ve healed Malik.” 

“That’s fine.” Desmond says, as the group left. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The group made it back to the hotel in one piece. Edward was happy to reveal that spell book and spyglass were back in there possession. Tessa and Connor applied the cream to there wounds, as Altair assisted Mailk and Desmond. Tessa was curled up on the bed, she was sharing with Edward. The older hunter was sending out an email about the status of there mission, while Mailk was curled up next to Altair, who was talking to him softly in Arabic. Desmond and Connor were both sleeping on the pull out couch bed. 

“Something wrong lass?” Edward asked, placing his phone to the side, as he saw that Tessa was half asleep. 

“Can’t sleep.” She says as she mumbled into the pillow. Edward grinned, as he pulled Tessa close, and bang to softly sign. 

“ _Running down to Cuba with a load of sugar,_

_Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!_

_Make her run you, lime juice squeezes,_

_Running down to Cuba._

_Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!_

_Running down to Cuba_

_O, I got a sister, she's nine feet tall,_

_Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!_

_Sleeps in the kitchen with her feet in the hall._

_Running down to Cuba_

_Weigh, me boys, to Cuba, hey!_

_Running down to Cuba_

_The captain he will trim the sails,_

_Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!_

_Winging the water over the rails,_

_Running down to Cuba._

_Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!_

_Running down to Cuba.”_

Edward looked down to see that she was out like a light, he could only grin. Sea shanties always seem to do the trick. Edward settled in to get some sleep. 

End of line 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days after Salem  
> The homestead

“Who's your partner for tonight?” Desmond asks, as Tessa was tending to the fire.

“Phantom. You, Altair and Lucy are taking the woods looking for the pack, Malik and Ezio are taking to the farm lands and me and Phantom got the town proper.” She explains, watching Desmond rub his hands up and down his arms, “Cold?” 

“Very, what's the temperature?” He asks, as Tessa motioned him closer to the fire. Desmond let out a content sigh as he moved closer to the fire.

“Below freezing.” Altair answers appearing out of the shadows, “Malik said it would be cold tonight.” 

“You don't feel the cold?” Tessa asks, removing her scarf and tossing it to Desmond.

“No.” The vampire answers, as Desmond wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“Remind me to thank Lily.” Desmond says with a hums.

“Noted, be careful. This pack has been bold as brass.” Tessa warns, picking up a lantern and lighting it with the fire. “From what I hear, there’s six of them.” 

“Noted, and thank you.” Desmond says, taking the lantern, “Where’s Lucy meeting us?” 

“At the border where the hunter camps are.” Tessa tells him, as she starts to whistle, “Be careful.” 

“Same to you.” Desmond says heading out, with Altair hot on his heels. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The walk to the edge of the hunter’s camp was semi quiet. Desmond was softly humming, as they walked. Lucy was waiting eagerly at the edge of the camp with a smile, that soon dropped when she saw Altair. 

“Hey Desmond.” Lucy greets with a wave, “I see you brought Altair. Where’s Tessa, Connor, or Malik?” 

“Malik is with Ezio, there portaling the farmland. Prudence was worried that the wolves would attack the farm. They can’t risk losing the baby or the animals. Connor and aunt Ziio are off visiting family, and Tessa is with Phantom in the town.” Desmond explains with a half shrug. “Altair was kind enough to come and help us.” 

Lucy slowly nodded her head, “I see, I think I found there tracks.” She says, turning to leave.

“She didn’t seem happy to see me.” Altair whispers to Desmond. 

“Lucy’s not a fan of vampires.” Desmond whispers back, “Her folks were killed by them.” 

Altair let out a soft hum, “I’m going to go ahead of us, and see if I can find the pack.” He says turning into an eagle and flying upwards into the night sky. 

“Okay.” Desmond whispers, looking for Lucy. Lucy was a few feet ahead of him, and kneeling in the snow. 

“You shouldn’t trust him. He’s a blood sucker after all.” Lucy harshly whispers. 

“He’s not a bad guy luc.” Desmond defends, “Got us the book and spy glass back for us.” 

“Only because he's a pet.” She states standing up and dusting the snow off her pants, “Where did he go?” 

Desmond pointed up to the sky, “He turned into an eagle and went to look for the pack.” Lucy didn’t say anything as she rolled her eyes and walked off. “Alright.” He mutters following after. 

It was a short time later, and Altair landed next to Desmond, “There a mile ahead of us. They were hunting some poor animal, I believe they will be busy for a time.” 

“Here that Luc? We only got to hike a mile in this knee deep snow.” Desmond jokes, as Lucy said okay, as she took to the trees. “Maybe we should join her.” 

“No, for now us taking the low ground will be fine.” Altair tells him with a shoulder pat, “If needed we can ambush them from the ground and from the trees.” 

Desmond nodded his head, “That makes sense. That definitely makes sense.” 

The pair walked for a time in silence, and it was Altair who broke the silence, “Do you have a favorite season?” 

Desmond took aback by the question, but still answered it, “I would have to say fall. I love watching the leaves change colors, the crisp and cool smell of air, the delicious food, sitting around a bonfire and telling ghost stories, and training. What about you? What’s your favorite season?” 

“Spring. The days and nights are equal. The nights are pleasant and I love seeing everything in bloom. People are happy, and relaxed and Malik is happy. It reminds me before I was changed.” Altair explains. 

"What's your least favorite season?" Desmond asks him.

“Summer,” Altair says with a scowl, “The days are too long and the nights too short. I can't stay out as long, as I like to. And what's yours?” 

“Winter. It's dark, cold and icy.” Desmond tells him wrinkling his nose. “Alright before you turned, what was your favorite food?” 

Altair let out a soft hum, “It had to be fattoush. Fattoush is a Levantine salad made from toasted or fried pieces of khubz combined with mixed greens and other vegetables, such as radishes and tomatoes. What’s your?” 

“Pasta primavera. Wish I could make it for you some time.” Desmond states while shaking his head. 

“I might not be able to enjoy it, but Malik can. In fact I still enjoy cooking for him.” Altair explains.

“You cook?” Desmond asks, raising an eyebrow at the statement. 

“Malik enjoys when I cook for him. He also enjoys it when I give him a back massage, he gets tense very easily. He also suffers from phantom pain in his arm.” The vampire explains stopping and placing his arm out in front of Desmond, “Put the lantern out, we're close.” Desmond nodded his head, and dosed the lantern.

With no light to guide him, Desmond stuck close to Altair's side. The older hunter carefully led him to the edge of a clearing. In front of them were three hulking werewolves, they were hunched over the remains of a deer. Desmond wrinkled his nose, as Altair pointed up into a tree. In the tree was Lucy. Her hidden blade was at the ready. 

“I hope to God she isn’t going to pounce without asking me what our next move is.” Desmond whispers, eyes drifting between the wolves and Lucy. 

“Leoandro gave me something that might help.” Altair whispers back, and pulls out a dagger “It’s a poison dagger, we might be able to use it.” 

Desmond's lips curled up into a smirk, as he took the dagger and threw it one of the wolves. It hit the wolf in the shoulder. It let out a pained howl as it backed away from the deer, and started to writhe in pain before it died. Altair could only smirk, as he sneaked into the shadows and killed the second wolf, leaving the third wolf for Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes, and jumped down from her hiding spot and killed the last of the wolves. 

“Nice job Desmond. I’m going to poke around, and head back to the house.” Lucy tells him with a wink and smile. 

Desmond blushed, “Thanks, but it was Altiar who gave me the poison dagger.”

“Sure, see you back at the manor.” She tells him, heading off. 

Altair let out a humph, and turned to head back to the manor or go look for Malik. “Altair.” Desmond calls, stopping the vampire. 

“Yes, Desmond.” He asks, with a raised eyebrow.

Desmond had turned the lantern back on and pulled out something from his pocket. That something was a smooth cut stone, it was a piece of amber, “You should give this to Malik.” 

Altair took the stone and looked it over, “Why would I do that?” 

“Amber absorbs pain and negative energy, helping to alleviate stress. Amber also clears depression, stimulates the intellect and promotes self-confidence and creative self-expression. And amber strengthens the mucus membranes and alleviates joint problems. I carry it around for good luck.” Desmond explains with a bashful smile. 

Altair gave him a soft smile, “Thank you, I’m sure he will appreciate the gesture.” 

“Your welcome.” 

End of line 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Salem
> 
> Shameless Smut ahoy

It wasn't rare or unheard of for Tessa to go and aid her cousins. But, this one took the cake. Tessa, Desmond and Altair were heading down to St. Augustine, while Connor, Malik and Ezio were heading to Savannah. Both vampires were using a spell from the spell book called the ' _day walker_ ' spell. Basically it meant that a vampire could walk around during the day without dying. But, the reason for there visit was a little weird. A pair of montours snakes were eating people in the Everglades. 

“Why the hell did it have to be snakes?” Desmond asks, as they were checking over there gear. 

“Hell if I know.” Tessa answers, sharpening her throwing knives. Altair didn’t say anything but he did let out a grunt, as he checked over his swords. 

“Fuck, how big do you think they are?” Desmond asks. 

“Big enough that there eating people.” Tessa points out, as a knock came from the door. Tessa let out a sharp whistle and the door opened to reveal Lily, and she came bearing a newish toy. 

“I see that John is loaning you his air rifle.” Tessa greets, as Lily smirked, as she was sporting said air rifle on her back. 

“Seeing as we were hunting snakes, I thought we could use the fireworks.” Lily explains, getting confused looks from Desmond and Altair. “The fireworks are loud and produce heat, meaning we can draw out the snakes from the water.” 

“Smart thinking.” Altair says, which earned a smile from Lily.

“So good news, I was able to rent us an airboat. Tessa, would you be so kind as to pilot the boat?”Lily asks, as Tessa nodded her head yes, “Good we're gonna need a skilled navigator. With the everglades being one five million-acres of land, and on top of that, that area is made up of coastal mangroves, sawgrass marshes and pine flatwoods." Lily almost sounded like she was whining towards the end.

“Can we get lost?” Altair asks, sharing a look with Desmond, whose head was titled to the side. 

“Not if we stick to the map, and GPS.” Tessa quickly says, “Lil do we know where these attacks are taking place.” 

Lily bit her bottom lip and let out a nervous laugh, “Sort of we have the approximate coordinates of the attacks. And we should really get going. The snakes appear to attack between noon and three. And it's almost noon now.” 

“Better than nothing.” Desmond mutters rubbing a hand over his face, “Do we know what types of snakes were dealing with?” 

“No, but I think we should be fine.” Lily proudly says, rubbing her hands together, “It shouldn’t be an issue.” 

“If we stick to the plan, and not panic we should be fine.” Altair says patting Desmond on the back. Desmond could only smile, in the last two since, him and Altair had gotten close. They would chat before and after training, and at night when the vampire was awake. Desmond was a little hesitant to talk to Malik, but he was slowly gaining courage to talk to him. Desmond did enjoy his chats with the older hunter. 

“Exactly.” Lily says, clapping her hands.

“We really should be careful, there are far dangerous animals that lurk in the Everglades.” Tessa warns.

“Very true, very true.” Lilly repeats with a strained smile.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The boat ride was long and hot, and humid. Lily was smart, and brought a small electric fan, while Desmond was slumped over the side of the boat, and Altair was just relaxing. Tessa was softly humming, ' _Leave her Johnny.'_ as they sailed down the water.

“How much further?” Desmond asks Tessa, who quickly looked down at the GPS. 

“Not much further, I think.” Tessa admits, the area was starting to become a maze of mangroves, sawgrass marshes, very easy to get lost, “Fuck this area is annoying.” 

“Are we lost?” Desmond asks her, as Tessa could only shrug. 

“I doubt it.” Lily quickly supplies, with a wink. “Tessa’s really good at this sort of thing.” 

“Sure hope so.” Desmond mutters with an eye roll as he slumped in his seat. 

“Are you alright?” Altiar asks, leaning forward and invading Desmond's personal space, “You seem nervous.” 

Desmond fidgeted under Altair worried gaze, “A little, we have no idea what type of snakes were dealing with. Let alone how big they are.” 

Altair offered a small smile and a pat on the knee, “We should be fine.” 

“You think so?” Desmond asks him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I believe so.” He confirms with a sincere smile, “There just snakes after all.” 

“Snakes that are eating people.” Lily points out with a hum. Tessa let out a sharp whistle as she stopped the boat. Tessa had taken up a river and they ended up in a pine flatwood area. 

“Are we in the right place?” Desmond asks, getting out of the boat, but was quickly yanked back by Altair. The reason being a large alligator swam by, Desmond whispered a quick thanks as he got out again. This time being careful of the wildlife.

“This where the GPS told me to go.” Tessa tells him, jumping out of the boat, and landing with a splash, she blinked hard and looked around the area. The area around her turned gray as she looked around for clues. 

“You see something?” Lily asks her moving to dry ground. Tessa let out a hum as she stalked forward, and then she stopped and picked something up. It was an arm. “I say we are in the right place.” 

“Fuck.” Desmond hisses as he looked around the pines, “So where are the snakes?” 

“We might need to lure them out.” Altair suggests, as Lily nodded her head yes. 

“Good thing I brought this.” She mutters, getting the air rifle, ready. 

“Lil aim it at the water.” Tessa orders as she moves to stand next to Desmond. Lily nodded her head yes, and shot off a few fireworks. And the results were swift. A pair of montarous pythons roughly the size of two school buses, emerged from the water. They looked spitting mad.

“Huh,” Tessa says as she drew swords, “Is it bad that I was hoping for cottonmouths?” 

“You too?” Lily asks with a cruel smile, as she drew her own blades, “Guess we’ll just have to make do. I’ve always wanted a snake skin sheath.” The pythons reared up and then slammed there bodies down onto the ground, the four hunters were quick to move out of the way. With Altiar dragging Desmond out of the way. 

“We need to focus!” The vampire barks out as one of the pythons made a mad dash for him and Desmond. Altair let out a growl as he punched the snake on the head, the python recoiled backwards and let out an angry hiss. 

“There’s four of us and two of them, we pair off and kill one each.” Tessa barks out, jumping out of the way of the second python's tail. 

“Sounds like an idea.” Desmond yells as the first python comes back around, Desmond smirks and lands a clean blow to the snake's skin as blood sprayed out. The snake let out a hiss of pain, as it chose to once again recoil away. “Why isn't it trying to kill us?” 

“It’s toying with us.” Altair comments watching the python slither around them, he briefly looks over at Tessa and Lily. Tessa had loaded up her gauntlet and shot a dart at the snake, the snake let out a loud hiss, as it started to trash. In it’s trashing the tial connected with Tessa, and flung Tessa halfway across the pinewoods. 

“TESSA!” Lily yells watching her cousin hit a tree and fall to the ground like a rag doll. 

“LILY FOCUS ON THE SNAKE!” Altair barks out, just missing getting hit by the first python. The first python, started to hiss at them as it started to move, and it entrapped them. 

“Fuck, its trying to squeeze us.” Desmond yells, stabbing the python again. The snake didn’t seem fazed, as it kept encircling them. Altair let out several colorful cruises, as he rushed up the backside of the snake. The python was not a fan of that, as it started to trash and fling the vampire off. Altair landed on the ground with a grunt and was making ready to get up, as the snake impaled him through the chest.

“SHIT ALTAIR!” Desmond yells as the vampire let out a scream of pain, as the snake flung him against the ground. Desmond let out a growl as he saw red. The python slammed it’s head down in a vain attempt to catch Desmond. Who moved out of the way in the nix of time, and he wasted no time in slicing the python head off. Desmond looked over to see that Lily had killed the second python, and was rushing to Tessa aid. Desmond rushed over to the downed vampire. 

Altair let out a fearl growl as he pulled the dead python’s tail out of his chest, “I’m not even going to ask if your okay.” Desmond says watching as the wound in his chest was slowly starting to heal. 

“Thank you.” He growls, and then lets out a hiss of pain, “This would heal faster if Malik was here.” 

Realization hit Desmond, “You need blood, to heal?” He asks, as Altair nodded his head. 

“Any blood would do, but I would prefer to drink from Malik since were married.” He explains with a hiss.

Desmond bit his bottom lip, and remembered his conversion with Leo, ‘ _Vampires must drink from a willing partner, otherwise the blood is sour and useless.’_ Desmond held out his wrist to the vampire, and Altiar eyes went wide. 

“Are you offering willing?” He asks, taking Desmond's wrist in his hand. 

“If it helps you, then yes.” Desmond tells him, starting to fidget. 

Altair let out a soft chuckle, “Don’t be afraid, this will only sting for a moment. If you feel like I am taking too much, just hit me.” As he licked Desmond’s wrist, before biting down. Desmond let out a sharp hiss, as Altair’s fang bit his wrist. And then he remembered something else Leo told him 

‘ _The truly remarkable thing about being bitten by Ezio, is the feeling._

_The feeling of what?_

_The feeling of knowing that you are helping them to survive and the feeling of being loved. In some cases, those feeling are so much, that sex follows.’_ Desmond let out a moan, as Altair licked the wounds clean. 

“How are you feeling?” Altair asks, a hint of fear in his voice. 

“I feel…” Desmond says trailing off as Tessa and Lily came over. As Tessa was rubbing her head. 

“Qu'est-ce qui m'a frappé? (What the fuck hit me?)” She asks, Lily.

“Je pense que c'était l'arbre ou le serpent. Ce que vous préférez. (I think it was the tree, or the snake. Whichever you prefer.)” Lily responds. 

“Fuck ces serpents, hey les gars d'accord? (Fuck those snakes, hey you guys okay?)” Tessa asks, earning confused looks from the pair, “Right sorry, you guys okay?” 

“Fine.” Both respond. 

“Des, I don’t mean to pray or anything, but why do you have an erection?” Lily asked as Tessa tried to hold back her laughter. Desmond looked down to see that the front of his pants had tented, and he blushed crimson. 

Altair let out a chuckle, “If I had known, that would be your reaction. I would have taken blood back at the hotel.” He explains, leaning in as Desmond suppressed a shudder “I’ll repay you when we get back to the hotel.”

Desmond blushed a darker shade of crimson, as he buried his face in his hands. “Can we leave.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Desmond sat on the bed, stripped clean of his clothes, waiting for Altair. Tessa and Lily had left about twenty minutes ago, saying they were going shopping leaving Desmond alone in the hotel room with the vampire. Altair exited the bathroom in all his shirtless glory, running his fingers through his hair before his eyes flickered to the waiting man on the bed. 

“Are you ready?” He purred, winking at him. Desmond swallowed hard before nodding. 

“This is my first time…” He murmured as he watched Altair unbuckle himself, pulling his hardened cock out of his pants. He stroked it before perching himself on the bed next to Desmond, who looked on in shock and awe at the size of the vampire.

“Just take your time.” Altair murmured softly, cupping the human's cheek. Desmond leaned into the other's touch before he slowly sank down to his knees from the bed. He gripped Altair's cock softly, stroking it slowly before he slowly took it into his mouth, earning a low groan from the other. 

The vampire ran his fingers through the mortal's brunette hair and gripped gently as he felt Desmond slowly bob up and down on his cock. Altair focused on the other, still allowing him to take his time but resisting all urges to thrust up into him. He examined Desmond closely and could see he was trying not to slobber too much, despite the slight drool eager to escape from the corner of his lips.

“Get me wet, baby.” Altair purred, petting Desmond's hair. “Don't be afraid to make a mess.” Desmond hummed at the contact and affectionate words, sending a vibration through the immortal's cock. 

“Shit.” Altair sighed out, allowing himself to take control and gently buck into the other's mouth. Desmond continued to obediently take Altair in his mouth, staring up at him with bright blue eyes filled with warmth and desire. Altair looked down to the other before slowly pulling out of his mouth, allowing drool to spill over the mortal's bottom lip. 

Desmond fought to catch his breath before he was picked up and practically tossed onto the bed. He caught sight of the vampire stroking himself yet again before he assumed position behind Desmond, aligning himself with the human's waiting hole. 

“Are you ready?” Altair inquired, earning a nod from Desmond. With that, Altair sheathed himself inside the eager hole, earning a slightly pained groan from Desmond, who continued to slide further down slowly, attempting to adjust to the other's size. Once it was clear to Altair that his partner wasn't in an overabundance of pain, he began thrusting, soon finding a rhythmic, steady pace. Once Desmond had fully adjusted to the immortal's size, he found himself matching his thrusts as he continued pushing himself back onto his cock. 

The vampire chuckled before he leaned forward to plant a kiss to the crook of his partner's neck. “Your first time and you're already craving it like an eager little slut, aren't you?” Desmond nodded before letting out a yelp as the other sheathed in further, hitting his prostate. 

“Please...more..” Desmond begged, the sensation drawing precum to the head of his own cock. Altair grinned, only slightly speeding up his pace, making sure to gently run his tip over that sweet spot to earn more moans from his partner.

“Those sweet sounds...fuck! I'm so close!”Altair grunted, speeding up, mercilessly running his tip over the sensitive bundle of nerves, the pace turned Desmond's moans into cries of pleasure. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he felt his own release building up. 

“Pl-Please, Altair!” He cried out. “Please give me more!” He yelped, earning a chuckle from Altair as his hips sped into a merciless pace. With a few more thrusts, Desmond spilled his seed all over the bed, followed by Altair, who spilled himself inside the mortal as he let out a whimper, feeling the vampire effectively mark his territory inside of him.

Altair slowly eased out of the oversensitive ass before flopping forward on the bed next to Desmond. Both men stared at one other, panting and coated in a light sheen of sweat. Altair reached over, gently cupping the human's cheek, running his thumb over the bone.

“Good boy…” Altair coes as Desmond falls asleep. The vampire could only smirk, Malik was going to love him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile on a beach, Lily and Tessa were looking for shark teeth. It was just to kill time, as they both knew what was happening. Lily could only laugh at the thought of the pair going at it. Tessa could care less, as she took a few photos of her at the beach and sent them to Jacob. Jacob was sad, mad, and very enthusiastic.

“Think we should head back?” Lily asks, picking up a tooth and giving it a quick once over. 

“Naw,” Tessa says, shaking her head, “We should give them another hour at least.” 

“At least.” Lily agrees, “Think Ned would like a shark tooth necklace?” 

“I’m sure he would love anything you gave him.” Tessa tells her with a smile. 

“Good.” Lily says with a smile. 

End of line 


	16. Chapter 16

“Another vampire scare in Providence?” Desmond asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms upwards.

“Given that city's history, I’m not shocked.” Connor tells him with his own yawn, as he shook his head. 

“Asshole.” Tessa hisses as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“What history?” Malik asks keeping the bird cage close, as he glared at Lucy. Lucy was eyeing the bird cages.

“There was a vampire scare in New england a long time ago.” Lucy tells him, with a forced smile on her face and sounding sickly sweet. 

“Desmond, Conor, Tessa or Lucy, would one of you be so kind to explain it to us?” Leonardo asks gently petting the hawk in the cage next to him. 

Tessa settled into her seat, with another yawn, as she crossed her arms over her chest, as Desmond and Connor started to explain about the vampire scare. Tessa looked between Desmod and Malik, and poor Desmond looked so skittish. And she knew it wasn’t from the mission, no it was something else. Desmond was shrinking under Malik's intense gaze. It had been a week since the snake mission and it looked like Desmond had yet to tell the older hunter what happened. Tessa hid a smirk, as she stood. 

“Desmond come with me to the dining car ?” Tessa asks him. 

Desmond shot out of his seat, and dragged Tessa out of the car they were in. Once they were safe enough away, he let go of her hand. “He fucking knows.” He hisses, as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

“I would think so.” Tessa confirms with a smirk, “Altiar probably told him.” 

Desmond let out a groan, “How fucked do you think I am?” 

“Given that you're still alive, I would say not that bad.” Tessa tells him with a gentle pat on the back, “I bet, he knew that was going to happen.” 

“He knew that I was going to suck his husband cock?” Desmond groans again. 

“I mean maybe.” Tessa tells him with a half shrug. 

Desmond could only groan at the thought of Altair telling Malik about the sex they had. “ Was the sex that bad?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, far from the opposite. It was amazing.” Desmond tells her with a dreamy smile, “His cock was huge.” 

“Always a plus I suppose.” Tessa hums, “I say, you tell him.” 

“And get killed? What if Jacob told you, he fucked another girl or guy behind your back?” He asks. 

Tessa gave him a shrug, “Well for starters he would have already told me.” 

“What?” 

“Me and Jacob have this thing called a free pass. If he sees someone he wants to fuck, he texts me, and I tell him to wear condom. Same goes for me.” She explains. 

“And you have no issues with that?” 

“He’s a guy, and guys get urges. I don’t mind as long as he tells me.” 

“I doubt they have something like.” Desmond mutters with a heavy.

“Not every couple is the same. But, I do think you should talk to him.” Tessa says squeezing his shoulder. 

“I will after the mission.” Desmond tells her with a head nod. 

“Good, let's head back.” She tells him, pulling out a piece of candied ginger, and handing it to him. And then started to, much on a piece for herself.

“You don’t want anything from the dining car?” 

“Nope.” Desmond let out a sigh, as he nibbled on his ginger. The ginger helps to sooth the worry in his stomach. But, he was still nervous about talking to Malik. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa was sharpening her throwing knives and reading over the assignment. She was the only one in the room aside from Altair and Ezio who were still sleeping. The others had gone off to see the city and pick up hints. The mission on paper was straight forward. There were pair of vampires attacking and killing young women, they would drain them of their blood and leave the husks to wander the city. The husks were killing anyone, in there path. 

“I hate husks.” Tessa mutters, as she puts her knives away. Husks were a pain in the ass to deal with, and they were hard to kill, and were hard to deal with when they were in a horde. There best and only plan would be to burn them. And burning them in a city would be bad, but it would kill the husks. Tessa pulled out her phone and debated texting Evie or Henry, but she settled on Evie.

' _You awake?'_

' _Yes.'_

_'Good I have a question. I'm dealing with a group of husks, in a city.'_

_'You still need to burn them. Husks can only be killed by fire.'_

_'Ugh. It's going to be impossible with us being in the middle of the city.'_

_'Can't I just cut off the head?'_

_'And then burn them.'_

_':p'_

_'Were you hoping for a different solution?'_

_'From you? Yes. I hate dealing with husks. There so damn creepy.'_

_'I know, but they need to be burned in order to set them free. And they need to be dealt with as quickly as possible.'_

_'Yes, evie I know. Christ this is a mess.'_

_‘How bad is it?’_

_‘Do you want to know about the husks or the fact that Desmond is having a crisis?’_

_‘Desmond crisis’_

_‘Buckle up. So you know how I told you that Altair got hurt during our mission to kill those snakes. Well afterwards, Altair and Desmond had sex. Seems that des has yet to tell Malik, Altair's husband. Poor guys is having a hard time making eye contact with him.’_

_‘Yikes, what did you tell him?’_

_‘To tell Malik and I’m hoping they bone. You can cut the tension with a knife.'_

_‘Jacob is laughing at Desmond pain.’_

_‘I miss his laugh and I miss him.’_

_‘And he misses you. Also I’m not an owl.’_

_‘Right sorry. It’s alright. I don’t want to burn those things.’_

_‘Your going to have to.’_ Tessa could almost hear Evie say that last text. 

‘ _:p. just hopping the cops don’t show up.’_

_‘Just be careful.’_

_‘It's me, when am I not?’_

_‘Jacob, Henry, and myself have a list at the ready.’_

_‘Funny. And thank you.’_

_‘Your welcome.’_

Talking to Evie did little to settle the worry that had settled into Tessa's stomach. It had formed a knot and would not untie itself. Deep down she had a feeling that something awful was going to happen. And she hated getting these feelings.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As night finally settled over the city, the group minos Leo, went to find the husks. From what the group knew of husks, they had set boundaries. They couldn’t leave it, but could lure people to them, to eat and kill them. Husk were beings that had been drained of all there blood, but they still had there base desires. And the biggest desire was to feed. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Lucy gasps at the sigh of the husks. There had to be over hundred of them. All milling about near an old warehouse. 

“So we're dealing with more than one vampier.” Ezio darkly mutters. “Cazzo, sarà impossibile radunarli tutti.( Fuck, this is going to impossible to round them all up.)” 

“Maybe,” Mailk to Ezio with a hum, “Or maybe not. Do we know what they are eating?” 

“Human flesh.” Tessa dryly comments, with an eye roll, as Malik gave her a look, “What’s with the look?” 

“You immortal correct?” 

“Partially.” 

“Could you in theory cut off your own flesh, indefinitely?” He asks as Tessa flipped him off. 

“Tessa.” Connor scolds, with a light slap to the arm. 

“I mean, I could. But, it will hurt and I didn’t bring my anti rash cream.” She tells him. 

“You mean this?” Altair asks, holding up a jar, which got the evil eye from Tessa. 

“So what, the plan is for Tessa to cut off her flesh and use it as a lure and round up the husks?” Desmond asks, rubbing the back of his head. “That doesn’t sound like a good plan.” 

“Do we have any other choice?” Tessa asks, removing a throwing knife and cutting off some of her skin from her arm, and handing to Ezio.

“No.” Desmond bluntly says watching in horror as her skin regrew. It was gross but it was going to do the trick. When Tessa had cut off enough of her own skin, Altair and Ezio took to the skies, while the men went to set the trap. Tessa and Lucy were left to stand guard. Tessa was softly humming ‘ _Running Down to cuba.’_

“Must you hum?” Lucy hisses keeping an eye on the husks. 

Tessa gave her an overly sweet smile, “ _Oui, je dois fredonner. Cela m'empêche de vous tuer, vous et les coques._ (Yes, I must hum. It's keeping me from killing you and the husks.)” She tells Lucy. 

“What the hell did you just say.” She growls, as Tessa shrugged, “I know you don’t like me, for some reason or another. But, can we focus?” 

“ _La raison pour laquelle je ne vous aime pas est simple. Vous avez joué avec le cœur de Desmond, pendant près de neuf ans, et vous avez la gaule de rester accro._

(The reason why I don’t like you, is simple. You played with Desmond heart, for nearly nine years, and you have the gaul to keep hooked.)” Tessa says with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out, as someone else spoke. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A male voice says behind them, “Two lost little girls.” 

Tessa let out a growl as she reached for her swords, but she didn’t. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over, and then she saw darkness, as she pitched forward and was out. Lucy let out shout and passed out as well. The man smirked as he kneeled down next to the girls. 

“Guess I caught myself a pair of hunters. Church is going to love you two.” He says with a dark smirk, as he picked up both girls. 

End of line 


	17. Chapter 17

Tessa awoke to her head throbbing and voices talking. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a warehouse, and that she was handcuffed to a pillar.

 _'Fuck.'_ Tessa hisses as she tugged on the cuffs to no avail. Tessa looked around to see that she wasn't the only girl cuffed to a pillar but she was the only one awake.

“Now what do we have here? Oi, Church! This one awake.”A voice yells, as Tessa's head was yanked upwards. Staring back at her was a man with very dark brown hair, and glowing yellow eyes. The man had pale skin and was smirking, revealing a pair of fangs.

“Leave the girl alone, Hickey.” A voice from off to the side says in fact the voice sounded very bored, “Either feed from her or walk away.”

Tessa's eyes went wide, this man was Thomas Hickey. 'Fuck, this is awful.' She thought as she started to squirm under the man's gaze.

“Think this is the one that cut off Johnson's arm?” Hickey asks, turning Tessa's head to the side, “She's a hunter after all.” 

“Then feed from her.” Church says again, rolling his eyes. “The boss won’t mind if you snack. We have plenty of girls for the others.” 

“Right, right, I might just take a little nibble.” Hickey says, grabbing Tessa by the head and holding her in place, “This won’t hurt… much.” He says with a dark grin, as he sunk his teeth in. Tessa let out a high pitched scream as Hickey drank from her. He pulled back to look at her; her face now pale.

“Well, well, well. We got a special one here. This here is Kenway and Kidd’s brat.” Hickey says licking his lips. 

“You don’t say.” Church says with a hum, “She is going to be hard to kill.” 

“I’ll say.” Hickey watching the holes on her neck close up and heal. “Shame really, she’s rather cute.” 

“Leave her for now, we have to move the rest of the inventory before dawn.” Church orders. 

“Right, can’t be caught when the sun is up.” Hickey smirks, as he takes another quick nibble from Tessa's neck. “You taste so sweet.” 

“Fuck you.” Tessa growls, panting. Hickey smirked as he roughly slapped Tessa across the face

“Now that wasn’t very nice. I wager that you lost a great deal of blood. If I was you, I would be nice to me and Church.” Hickey warns with a growl. 

“Fuck you.” Tessa growls again. Hickey reared his hand back to slap her, when Church barked at him. Hickey grumbled and walked off muttering how he would get revenge on the bastard who cut his mates arm off.

“Asshole.” Tessa mutters, as she tries to get her hands free. But, it was no use. She was handcuffed firmly to that pillar.

“Need a hand?” Ezio asks, appearing out of the shadows.

“Yes, yes I do.” Tessa says gasping in relief. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I was hoping you could tell me. We fought and killed the husks and when we came back you and Lucy were gone. Connor and Altair tracked you to this warehouse.” Ezio explains breaking the handcuffs.

“Where are they now?” She asks, standing and rubbing her wrists.

“Malik and Desmond are off looking for Lucy, Connor and Altair are looking for the girls to free and I was sent to find you and free more of the girls.” The vampire tells her.

“Right, let’s get to work freeing these girls, and finding Hickey and Church.” Tessa tells him, as he rubbed her neck. 

Ezio tilted his head to the side, “I saw what he did to you, it might be best to rest.” 

“And leave you all the fun?” She asks with a wicked smile. 

“If you are sure, _passera._ ” Ezio tells her, as they got to work freeing the girls. Once they had all been freed, they made sure they got out of the warehouse. Tessa had to stop, and hold onto a pillar. The sudden blood loss was getting to her. 

“I don’t think I’m alright.” Tessa finally admits, sliding to the floor of the warehouse. She was feeling tired, dizzy and struggling to breathe. 

“I think it’s time to go regroup with the others.” Ezio tells her, as Tessa weakly nodded her head yes. The vampire held out his hand, and Tessa took it. The pair didn’t make it very far. 

“Going somewhere?” Hickey asks, appearing in front of them, “And taking my prize, now that’s just plain rude.” 

“I’m no one’s prize.” Tessa spits out, as she reaches for her throwing knives to realize the fools hadn't confiscated them. With a quick and fluid motion, she threw the knife, the knife struck Hickey in the shoulder. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice of you.” He growled. Yanking the knife, the vampire charged at them. Ezio, acting fast, tossed Tessa to the side, as Hickey tackled him to the ground. 

“EZIO!” Tessa yells, as she rolls on the ground. Ezio and Hickey wrestled with Hickey getting the upper hand. The younger vampire smirked as he landed punch after punch to the older vampire's face. 

“I never did like you, pure blood. Thinking so much better than us, who was made.” Hickey sneers, as he drew out his claws, “But, look who's on top? Me a made vampire, and I’m going to have fun shredding that pretty face of ours.” Hickey raised his claws up intending to slash at Ezio's face. The older vampire braced for attack, but it never came. Hickey had been run through.

“You talk too fucking much.” Tessa hissed. While Hickey was busy talking, the hunter had snuck up and drew her hidden blade, and with quickness and grace she stabbed through one cheek and out the other. Rendering him unable to talk. But, that did leave Tessa stuck. 

“ _Passera,_ I have an idea.” Ezio says reaching up, and snapping the blade in half. Leaving half of the blade in Hickey’s mouth. Her gauntlet was rendered unusable, but Ezio was going to be okay. 

“Fuck.” Tessa says, falling to her knees and catching her breath as Ezio kicks Hickey off. The younger vampire landed on the ground with a hard thud, “I don’t think, I can hold out much longer.” 

“It’s alright _passera._ ” Ezio soothes helping her off the floor, Ezio watched as Hickey gave him a dirty look but ran off. 

“I think it’s time to go.” Tessa softly says as she passes out. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“How is she?” Benjamin asks, James. 

“Should be fine.” James tells him. 

The small group of hunters made it back to the homestead with little issue. Lucy and Tessa needed blood transfusions, and her gauntlet was in need of repairs but, beyond that everything was fine. The older hunter did learn of Hickey and Church but, for now there was very little they could do. James was playing nursemaid to Tessa as Edward had left to find clues on the vampire's whereabouts. When news of what happened reached the island, Benjamin came right over. Right as James was making a pair of Dark ‘n’ Stormies. 

“Mother Hen.” James states, handing Benjamin one of the drinks. “Even in the middle of a damn fight you are a mother hen.” 

Benjamin scowled as he took a large swing before he spoke, “I am not a mother hen.” 

“Sure you're not.” James says with an eye roll and scoff, “Why are you here Benjamin?” 

“I wanted to check in on the pup, getting bitten twice by a vampire is no joke.” He states. 

“You sir are a mother hen.” James repeats, “But, if she was awake, I’m sure she would be happy to see you.” 

“Are you sure about that Kidd? We didn’t part on good terms, last we spoke.” Benjamin points out as he nursed his drink. 

James gave a half hearted shrug, “You're still her favorite uncle.” 

“That is up for debt. I accused her of so much shite, I yelled at her. Told her she was being reckless.” Benjamin mutters, “She hates-”

“She doesn’t hate you. She’s just made you. Look if there is one thing I know about my daughter, she is too much like Edward. They are both stubborn as mules.” 

“We both knew this a long time ago.” Benjamin admits, as he sat down his drink and pulled out a box from his jacket pocket. “I picked up some candied ginger.” 

James didn’t bother hiding his grin, “I’ll make sure she gets it. I know she’ll love it.” 

“I know she will.” Benjamin admits killing his drink in on go. “I should head back, we're expecting a new shipment of tobacco.” 

“You and that nasty habit.” James says wrinkling his nose, “I’m so glad I kicked that habit.” 

“Some habits are hard to break lad.” Benjamin tells him as he leaves. 

End of line


	18. Chapter 18

Tessa loved Lily, she was after all Tessa's favorite cousin. But, Lily could be down right evil and cruel. Tessa had finally been allowed to go visit Jacob, after nearly two months. So when she arrived, she was happy, but then Lily showed up, and one thing led to another. And this somehow led to her, Jacob, Evie, Clara, Ned, Freddy, and Henry going to Great Inagua. The one place Tessa didn’t want to be. The docks were bustling and teaming with life. Men and women were hauling crates and barrels to and from ships that were docked. People were screaming, yelling and barking orders, and the like. The air smelled havely of sea salt, sweat, and cooked meat. The docks creaked and moaned from the weight, but didn't fall. The fishing boats in the cove were bringing in there hauls for the day. All and all a normal day.

“God dammit Lily.” Tessa hisses as she looked at her ruined glove. In the center of her glove was a giant hole. She should have known that Lily was going to stab her and force her hand to come here.

“Where the devil are we?” Freddy asks, as Tessa pulls off her gloves. 

“The docks of Great Inagua, welcome to the Caribbean.” Tessa loudly declared gesturing to the island, “This is the main base of operations for the order, here in the Caribbean.” 

“Wait how the frick did we get here?” Ned asks as Tessa rolled her eyes and tapped her necklace. “Your necklace?” 

“In a sense, me and Lily used the teleport stones to get us here. Lily just popped off to God knows where.” Tessa explains with a half shrug, as she fanned herself. The air was hot and humid, and as she looked up to see storm clouds. 

“But, where are we here?” Henry asks.

“Beats me.” Tessa lies as she starts to walk off, “Look I need to get to the end of the dock to find Lily. Step where I step, move as I move. And you won't get hit.” 

“Hit by what?” Evie and Clara ask, watching as Tessa turned on heel right as a heavy looking bag was tossed at her. Tessa caught the bag and tossed to one of the dock workers. 

“A bag of sugar.” Tessa tells them, walking off once more. At the end of the dock, Tessa shed her two heavy long sleeved shirts and her vest leaving her in a simple light pink tank top. She gave them to Beast the harbour master. Using her eagle vision she found Lily and someone else on the beach. Tessa reached up and locked her fingers together stretching upwards on her tiptoes, before she bent herself backwards. Giving everyone a nice view, she gave a wink and a smirk to Jacob who returned it. With that done, they headed down to the beach. 

Finding Lily on the beach was easy. She was a five minute walk from the dock, and doing something. In front of her was a coal grill, with green bundles on top of the grill, the stuff inside the bundles smelled amazing. Around the grill were plastic lawn chairs, and Lily was sitting in one. Next to her were two old beat up coolers. And she was poking the bundles with a pair of tongs. 

“Let me guess caribbean spiced fish wrapped in banana leaves?” Tessa asks as she could smell the oranges, the coriander, cinnamon, red pepper flakes, ginger and nutmeg. 

“You got it, you want one?” She asks with a grin. 

Tessa narrowed her eyes and flooded her arms over her chest, “Seeing as you ate my lunch on the train. Yes.” She hisses, pulling out her wallet and giving Lily money. 

“Fish and drinks for everyone?” She asks taking the money, as Tessa nodded her head yes, “You got it. Everyone sit and relax.” Lily says. As Tessa was quick to remove the swords from her belt as she sat in the sand. 

“You're not afraid of getting sand on you?” Clara asks sitting in one of the chairs. 

“Nothing I’m not used to.” Tessa says, as Lily handed her a plate with one of the opened bundles, and a bottle of water, “Where’s the usual guy?” 

“Off tending to something, said he would be right back, once I offered to watch this for him.” As she handed everyone a bottle of water. 

“What do you want lil?” Tessa asks before taking a bite of fish. 

Lily winced, “You know what I want. But, if you don’t I’ll tell you. Uncle Ben and Ed were poisoned and almost died. Uncle Ben’s been feeling a touch down, so I was hoping you could talk to him.” 

Tessa blinked and gave her a pointed stare, “I’m not talking to him.” 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Yes, you are. For the love of God, I know your still mad at him, but your his favorite.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, yes, you are. And I’m uncle Ed’s favorite and your uncle Bens. Don’t scowl at me, you know I’m right.” 

Tessa snorted, as she took a fork full of fish, and offered some to Jacob, (who was sitting next to her.) Jacob took the fork full, and let out a hum, “Damn this shit is good.” 

“Fresh fish, and fresh species.” Tessa tells him, taking a fork full for herself, “How did it happen?” 

“Uncle Ben’s and Ed’s bad habit caught up to them. The poison was in there smoking tobacco.” Lilly solemnly says as she poked the bundles. 

Tessa didn’t say anything right away, “It could have been uncle Jack as well.” 

“I know. I’m grateful it wasn’t also him.” She admits, “I don’t think I could have handled it, if he got sick as well.” 

“I know I didn’t do so well when dad and pops got sick.” Tessa states her tone somber as she gave the rest of her fish to Jacob. 

“I think it would benefit uncle Ben if you two talked.” Lily states, “It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

“No, I guess not.” 

Once they were done on the beach, they headed up to the house. Up there Tessa stabbed John with a throwing knife, and gave her gloves to Lily. As she moved around the house, she grabbed a dark bottle from the study and a couple pieces of something. With those in hand she left. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa found Benjamin on the beach, but she knew where to find him the moment she arrived. He was perched on a downed log, in front of a small fire. She knew, he heard her, it was not like Tessa was trying to be subtle or quiet.

“What are you doing here pup?” He asks, blowing a smoke ring from his pipe.

“Should you really be smoking?” She asks, moving to sit next to him on the sand. “Lily told me that's how you were poisoned.”

“The bad batch was burned, thanks to your aunt Anne.” He explains with a half shrug and not meeting her gaze, “That doesn't explain why you're here.”

“Oh, I brought a peace offering.” Tessa says holding up a green bottle, “It's the good rum.” 

Benjamin let out a hum, as patted the spot next to him on the log, but Tessa opted to stay on the sand as she handed him the bottle. “So why are you here?” He asks opening the bottle and taking a swing before placing it in the sand.

“Do you really want me to say it?” 

“Yes.” 

Tessa let out a sigh, as she looked at her uncle. He looked tired, pale and haggard with dark circles under his eyes. It reminded her of how bad her parents looked the afternoon they arrived on the island. It was bad, seeing them worn and tired. He and uncle Ed were feeling their ages. It broke Tessa's heart to see her proud uncle look so weak and worn. Benjamin was someone that she looked up to, respected and admired. He was a good man, sure he was a jackass at times but who wasn't? Her uncle looked awful and there wasn't much she could do for him. Except be there for him. Like he had been for her. “I wanted to say I was sorry.”

Benjamin let out a bitter laugh, as he took a drag from his pipe, “It takes me and Thatch nearly dying for you to say sorry. Christ pup.”

Tessa rolled her eyes as she moved from the sand to sit next to him on the log, “Did you not want me to come? Would you rather that I didn't know?” Tessa bitterly asks, grabbing a handful of sand and tossing it, “You're still my uncle.”

Benjamin shook his head, “That's not what I mean pup. The fight we had, it was awful, we both said some shite that we didn't mean.” 

“Yea, I can agree with you on that. I'm sorry. I was mad and hurt. I did what I could and you just blamed me without hearing me out.” Tessa tells him, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Benjamin didn't say anything for a moment as he blew out a smoke ring, “Then I owe you an apology and a thank you.” 

“Why a thank you?” She asks, confused.

“You got the glass back didn't you?” 

“Not, really no. Dad did all that with Altair help. I just killed golems.” She explains, as Benjamin took a swing of the rum.

“He told me that you got the glass back. He was lying, maybe thinking it would help patch up this mess between us.” Benjamin says with a soft chuckle, that morphed into a dry cough. Tessa moved to help him, but he shooed her off. 

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at him, “And it would have worked if I wasn't so damn honest.” 

“I reckon we can agree on that.” Benjamin mutters, rubbing a hand over his face, “Christ, I feel my age.” 

Tessa let out a soft chuckle, “You're going to be fine, uncle Ben. It’s just the poison making its way through your system. Dad and pops were the same way.” 

“You're too kind to an old sea dog.” Benjamin tells her.

“You're not an old sea dog, uncle Ben. It’s just the poison talking.” Tessa comforts, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“I feel my age, pup. This damn poison is making me feel my fucking age.” He muttered, as he took a large swig of rum. 

“You’ll be fine by the day after tomorrow. Dad and pops were the same way.” Tessa reminds him, “So why don’t the two of us head back up to the house, and I make you and uncle Ed a rum flip?”

“As long as you help this old man up there.” Benjamin mutters standing, and wincing. 

“Now you're just putting on a performance.” Tessa teases, with an eye roll. 

“Only for you pup, only for you.” Benjamin tells her, putting out the pipe, and picking up the empty bottle. Tessa let out a soft chuckle, as she wrapped her arm around her uncle's waist.

“Thank you for coming. I mean that truly.” Benjamin tells her as the pair walked off.

“Well, thank Lily. She sort of blackmailed me.” Tessa grumbles with a huff.

“Good on her.” Benjamin adds with a chuckle that he used to hide a cough. “Guess your uncle Ed's lessons finally kicked in.” 

Tessa stuck her tongue out at him. “She owes me a new glove.” 

“She'll fix it.” Benjamin comforts her, with a gentle kiss to her head.

“I know she will. Oh right.” Tessa said, pulling out a piece of candied ginger from pocket.

Benjamin let out a bark of laughter, startling a few passers by, “How long have you been holding to that?” 

“Not long.” Tessa tells him with a half of a smile. Benjamin took the ginger, and took a bite out of it. 

“So pup, how long are you staying?” He asks her. 

“Not, sure. We might leave tomorrow, or tonight. Haven’t decided yet.” Tessa tells him with a half shrug. 

“Stay the night pup. It’s been too long.” Benjamin states with a yawn. “Christ this poison.” 

Tessa let out a hum, “Might leave tomorrow. Going to see if everyone wants to go to the beach tomorrow.” 

“Might as well ask.” 

“Doesn’t hurt right?” 

“Doesn’t hurt at all.” 

End of line 


	19. Chapter 19

“You guys made it back before the rain started.” Lily greets as she was sitting on the couch knitting. 

The living room was set up pretty plainly. The room was square shaped, with three entry points. One lead out to the main doorway, the second lead to a hallway which branched off to the dining room, kitchen, bedrooms and bathroom. And the last entry led to the study. But the living room had two long couches both were tan colored, in the middle was a coffee with a simple rug, at either end of the table were a pair of tan chairs. Thatch was sitting in one chair, while John was sitting in the other one. Lilly had taken up solely one of the couches, while everyone else was sitting on the other one. The study door was open, and Tessa could see that the rain had indeed started to come down, in buckets. 

“Guess, were just lucky.” Tessa comments, as Ben let out a grunt as he went to sit next to Lily. Tessa moved to hug Thatch from behind, “How are you feeling uncle Ed?” 

“Been better, sweetheart, been better.” He says while patting her hand, “Lily here was just telling us how she managed to drag you here.” 

Tessa narrowed her eyes at Lily who was humming. “Did she now?” 

“She did. I reckon she was very smart about it.” Thatch comments with a low chuckle as Tessa rolled her eyes and left, and muttering about rum flips.

“I was going suggest we go to tarven for dinner. Guess that plan is out.” Lily mutters, counting her rows.

“Why not call and order the food brought up here?” Benjamin suggests leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“That is a good idea uncle Ben.” Lily says placing her needles down and pulling out her phone. “Hey where did tess go?”

“Went get us drinks.” Thatch tells her, “I hate this feeling.”

“Feeling old? Christ this misery can't end soon enough.” Benjamin groans, rubbing a hand over his face. “I feel all two hundred of my years at once.” 

“Oh shit!” Lily says setting her needles down, “I nearly forgot I made something for Ned.” As she vaulted over the back of the couch and nearly ran into Tessa. Tessa who was carrying a tray of drinks. Two rum flips, and a pitcher of strawberry ice tea. 

“What are those?” Jacob asks, gesturing to the rum flips. 

“A rum flip. A rum flip is an old colonial drink consisting of beer, rum, molasses (or dried pumpkin), and eggs or cream, flip was usually mixed in a pitcher and then whipped into a froth by plunging a hot fire poker in. My aunt Anne taught me to make this when I was thirteen.” She explains handing out the drinks before sitting down next to her uncle Ben, as she blew a kiss to Jacob. Jacob caught it, and blew his own kiss back at her. Both of them started to giggle. 

“What happened to you?” Benjamin jokingly asks, as he pitched her checks. “You used to be a cute bebe, and now look at you.”

“I hate you.” Tessa hisses at him, and hiding her smile behind her drink. 

“Hey, Tessa do you have any idea what Lily has for me?” Ned asks her.

“Nope.” Tessa tells him popping the P, drumming her fingers against the glass, “Lily doesn't tell me jack shit.”

“I know you're lying.” Ned points out, as Tessa was hiding her smile behind her drink. 

“I’m back.” Lily says bounding in holding a small box close to her chest, “So Ned, remember how we were talking last week? And you said that you lost your gloves, due to reasons. Well, I asked Tessa for help, and here.” As she gave the box to Ned. Inside the box were a pair of tan leather gloves. The gloves were obviously hand stitched, and stitched onto the back of both gloves were his initials ‘ _N.W.’_ in gold thread. 

“Did you make these?” Ned asks, looking the gloves over. 

“Yup, there made out of rabbit leather, and lined with rabbit fur.” Lily tells him with a bright and cheery smile on her face, “Do you like them?” 

“No,” Ned tells her as Lily could feel heart sinking, “I love them. I can’t believe you're skilled enough to make something like this.” 

Lily let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Oh well, I’m really good leather smith and tanner. I made Tessa’s her boots, gloves and belt.” 

“There the best pair of boots I own.” Tessa proudly says, with a smirk. They talked for a bit more waiting on the food to arrive and then it did arrive.

‘You got that.” John says as his eyes widen. 

“Thought it would be a good idea.” Lily tells him as she and Tessa were carrying multiple bags of food. “Let's see we got brisket, beef and pork boneless spare ribs, fire roasted chicken, pulled pork, fire grilled shrimp in a garlic sauce, grilled fish, lobster and crab meat, calamari, tuna steaks, two shark steaks and fried oysters. Along with rice, noodles and fire roasted vegetables.” 

“So glad they gave us plates and utensils.” Tessa comments as she picked up one of the shark steaks, she cut the steak in half and gave half to Benjamin.

Clara wrinkled her nose, as she watched Benjamin and Tessa eat the steaks, “How can you eat that?” 

“Don't knock it till you try it kid.” Benjamin tells her with a satisfied smile on his face.

Tessa got an idea, as she cut off a small piece of her steak, “You eat this, and I'll tell you something about me, that you don't know. In fact you can ask either me, my cousins or my uncles anything you like.” 

There was a sparkle of mischief, in Clara's eyes as she looked at the steak, “I can ask them anything?”

“Within reason.” Tessa clears up, as she grabbed some crab meat.

Clara ate the meat, and didn't spit it out, she then looked at Benjamin, “Got any embarrassing stories of Tessa?”

Tessa nearly choked on her crab, as she gave Benjamin a pleading look. Benjamin looked like the cat that ate the canary.

“Sure as hell I do.” He says with an evil smile, as he looked over at Thatch. “So you are thinking of the same story I am.” 

“The rigging story?” Thatch asks, looking over at the mortified Tessa. 

“Please don’t.” She mutters, burying her face in a pillow. 

“What’s the rigging story?” Freddy asks, as Tessa gave a weak glare. Jacob, Evie, Henry, and Ned all gave curious looks, while John also looked mortified. 

“See back when the pup was still a pup, along with John and Lily. They were little I say around seven?” Benjamin asks looking at Thatch. 

“About that.” Thatch agrees with a head nod. “See Tessa had just learned to effectively climb, and she was getting good at climbing the rigging on our ships.” 

“Please no.” Tessa whispers into a pillow with a goarn. 

“The pup had tricked John into climbing up the rigging out the queen anne, and the poor lad got stuck up there. We had to go and grab him.” Benjamin explains as Tessa was trying to sink into the couch, “Now an hour or so later, John and Tessa got into a fight, nothing usual for them. Tessa wanted to prove that she could climb up the rigging of the Jackdaw with no issues.” 

“She made it halfway.” Thatch tells them, “Poor lass got stuck close to the top and wouldn’t come down. Ade had to go and grab her.” 

“I hate you all.” Tessa hisses, as her face was bright red. 

“Got any more?” Clara asks, as Tessa was slowly planning her revenge. 

“We got plenty. Those I think there are few we shouldn’t share.” Benjamin confesses, “Like the time I nearly scared Tessa to tears.” Tessa let out a snort. “As you know myself and Thatch are immortals, meaning it’s very hard for us to die. Tessa here used to press the matter, trying to see if she could kill us. And I taught her why doing this was bad.” 

“What do you mean?” Evie asks, as Tessa was scowling and looked ready to leave.

“He means that he pretended to die, in front of me. I was so scared that I actually killed him, that I cried for almost four hours and didn’t sleep for a week. And you know what, that was a really fucked up thing to do to a ten year old.” Tessa hisses at him. 

“But, you learned your lesson.” Benjamin states, as Tessa throws the pillow at him. “That wasn't, very nice pup.” 

“Don’t give a shit.” She growls, getting up and leaving. Tessa didn’t want to hear the rest of the stories being told. That one always made her feel hurt and angry, having to remember it. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa assumed it was well after midnight. It was hard to tell when the night sky was hidden behind storm clouds. The rain hadn’t stopped, only gotten worse. Benjamin and Tessa were the only ones still up. With Benjamin sitting in the arm chair closest to the study reading a book, while Tessa sat on the floor of the study. She was drawing the view from the study with a bowl of grapes, next to her. 

“There you are.” Jacob said softly as he came over, “I was wondering where you went.” 

“I thought I was quiet.” Tessa tells him, adding in some shading to her drawing. 

“You were,” He says pausing to steal a grape and sitting behind Tessa, “But, when you're used to having someone by your side, you just know when there gone.” As rested his head on top of Tessa’s head. 

“Make sense.” Tessa comments, as she ate a grape. Jacob let out a soft hum, as he looked down at her drawing. It was a perfect drawing of the balcony railing, but over the railing you could see the cove, but Tessa had captured how the sun reflects on the water surface, casting glare from the water. In the cove were the four pirate ships all anorched safely in the water. The flags were fluttering in the wind. He could make out the beach, with the man selling the fish, the fishermen in the water, there were people on the beach walking along. He could also make out the dock and the dock workers and the harbour master. 

“I keep forgetting you're very gifted.” Jacob comments as Tessa was adding more detail to the ships. Jacob could make out the coarse material of the ropes, and the soft material of the masts. 

“It’s not that good.” Tessa mutters with a yawn. Jacob let out a soft chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her head. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He tells her, as Tessa let out another yawn. “Come on tess, let’s head to bed.” 

“M’okay.” Tessa says closing her book, and placing it on the desk. Tessa and Jacob didn’t make it back to the bed. They made it to one of the couches. Tessa laid down first, as Jacob went to grab a blanket. 

“He really loves you.” Benjamin comments, closing his book. Tessa let out a grunt as she curled up into a ball. “Good night pup.” He says placing a kiss to her check as Jacob, came up and wrapped himself around Tessa along with the blanket. 

End of line 


	20. Chapter 20

Morning came a little too quickly. As Jacob peeled himself off of Tessa so they could get ready. They were going to the second beach—a private beach on the back half of the island. 

“Where's Tessa?” Freddy asks, as they were packing the boat. Since Ned, Clara and Freddy weren't like others and couldn't move through the jungle, like Evie, Henry, Jacob and Tessa. So they were going to take the boat.

“She's checking on the Jackdaw. It did rain pretty bad last night.” Lily tells them as placed the coolers into the boat, “She'll be here shortly, she's the one driving.” 

“Tessa has quite a lot of expertise when it comes to sailing.” Henry points outs, with a nod from Evie and Jacob. 

“You can thank the people who raised us.” Lily says with a smile. “We were raised to sail.” 

“Does it bother you?” Ned asks looking at Jacob who gave him a confused look, “That Tessa tends to ramble about ships and sailings.” 

“Does she ramble?” Jacob asks, rubbing the back of neck, “I’ve never really noticed.” 

“Jacob tends to get lost in thought when he hears Tessa talk.” Evie tells him, “It's rather adorable.” 

“He gets this lost puppy dog face.” Henry points out, with a smirk, “It’s the same look Evie gets when we're discussing the precursors. ” Evie went crimson, as everyone started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Tessa asks, as she had her hands on her hips and was smiling. Tessa was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a simple light pink tank top, her boots and a pair of sunglasses. 

“Oh nothing, just teasing my dear sister.” Jacob says, stealing a kiss, “Is the Jackdaw okay?” 

“She is, I checked over her mainmast, the jib, the main sail, the foremast, the forestay and the rigging. She’s good.” Tessa beams. 

“If the Jackdaw is fit for sailing, we should be off.” Lily says, clapping her hands. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The second beach was devoid of life. Which was perfect. They unloaded everything from the boat, with Lily pulling on her rash shirt, and setting to waxing her fish style surfboard. 

“Can’t surf without waxing my board.” Lily tells Clara, when the girl asked what Lily was doing. “Hey Ned.” Lily calls watching the young man pulling off his shirt, and revealing a simple black and white rash shirt. 

“What is it, Lil?” He asks, pulling stuff out of his bags.

“I love your rash shirt.” She says smiling as she helped Clara apply sunscreen. Ned gave a thumbs up.

Tessa, and Jacob had set up a towel with Tessa pulling off her clothing revealing a simple blue and and gold two piece swimsuit on. Jacob let out a wolf whistle, catching the attention of Freddy, Tessa, and Henry who were setting up their towels.

“Stretching?” Jacob asks as Tessa stretches out her body. 

“Need to stretch before I go free diving.” She tells him with a wink. “Hey Lil, can I ride out with you?” 

“Naturally.” She tells her. 

“Thanks.” Tessa says, pulling out a knife. She strapped it to her outer tight, a pair of diving fins and her snorkel mask. 

“Where are you going?” Jacob asks watching Tessa pull off her compass. 

“Free diving.” Tessa gave him a kiss. 

“Have fun?” He says as Tessa walked off to where Lily was. Lily paddled off to the perfect spot for surfing. Tessa pulled on the fins, and her mask, before she took a breath and dived down into the water. 

The water was crystal clear and perfect. Below her, Tessa could make out all the marine life in the water, and above her she could see Lily form as she geared up for surfing. Tessa knew that everyone would eventually come into the water, they did bring pool floats after all. But, that wasn't something she cared about for the moment. She was more interested in the treasure that she saw on a map. Besides as Tessa knew a lot could happen in twelve minutes.

“Ned, mate, you’re drooling.” Jacob comments, as Ned was watching Lily surf. She was elegant and graceful. The water clung to her and made her look perfect.

“Like your one to talk.” Ned barks, lightly punching Jacob's arm.

Jacob let out a fake gasp of shock as he grasped his imagery pearl necklace. “I have never once hidden my lecherous intentions.” 

Ned rolled his eyes, as Lily smiled a dazzling smile and waved to him. Ned was stuck, he wanted to join Lily out in the water, but also didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Ned was many things, but a surfer was not one of them. 

“Why don't you join her?” Jacob asks, nudging Ned towards the water. “Can’t swim or you can't you know?” As he gestured to the surfboard Lily was on.

“I know how to swim Frye.” He grumbles, cutting Jacob off, as Lily was just sitting on her board still waving at him.

“I didn’t mean that, why don’t you go out and surf with her. I'm sure she could teach you. She is your girl after all.” He jokes. 

Ned let out a squawk as he hit Jacob, “She is not my girl. I mean sure we talk, text and email whenever we can. And we have hung a bunch of times.” 

“Huh” Jacob says, nodding his head. “She's your girl mate.” 

“Shut up Frye.” Ned growls as Lily goes back to surfing. “I doubt she would want me.” 

“Ned, you're an amazing guy, any girl would want you. And Lily isn't a gold digger and I doubt she cares if you're a thief. Why not take a plunge?” 

“Think she would want me?”

“I think so. You never know unless you try. I really think you got a shot here, don’t waste it.” Jacob urges. Ned could nod his head yes, he was going take a risk.

Jacob was finally in the water. After helping Clara with something, getting coated in sunscreen by Evie and getting scolded about how he should be wearing it, chatting with Ned, and then helping Freddy with something. 

But, there he was in the water floating in a doughnut pool float. From his position he could see Freddy enjoying the book he brought along, Ned helping Clara build a sand castle, and Henry and Evie playing volleyball in the surf. He had lost track of Lily but, then he spotted her coming off the boat with a small gas grill. 

“Where are you tess?” He mutters, he hadn’t seen Tessa in roughly twelve or so minutes. He was hoping she was okay. He happily bobbed in the water, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a wet kiss placed to the back of his neck. 

“Why hello there stranger.” Tessa greets, placing a second kiss to his neck. 

“I was wondering where you went.” Jacob says enjoying the moment. 

“I was exploring the ocean floor.” She tells him, as she moved so she was floating in front of him. “Anything interesting happened while I was gone?” 

“Just Ned, having a crisis about asking your cousin out.” Jacob tells her, as watched Lily grab a longboard and Clara. Tessa quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“Lily does like him.” Tessa points out, as she rested her arms against the float. 

“I figured she did.” Jacob says with a smile, “It’s peaceful here.” 

“A little too peaceful, you would get bored. I know you.” 

Jacob gave a lazy shrug, “You might be right.” 

“I am right. Want to swim with me?” She asks. 

“I thought you would never ask.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was early afternoon, when they broke for lunch. A simple lunch of grilled fish, with some grilled avocados, and grilled flatbread. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing on the beach. Lily went freediving and collected some sunken treasure that was hidden away at the bottom of the sea. Clara had asked Tessa to show her some simple fighting moves. Tessa and Jacob agreed and by the time Lily was back, Tessa was on her back on the sand. Which got some awkward looks from everyone. The coffer that Lily found was filled with silver coins and both girls were thrilled. When it started to get dark they left the beach.

******************************************************************************

The night found Tessa and Benjamin back at the beach. Above them was a clear sky with a bright full moon, with a sea of stars, in front of them was bright fire, and the ocean. Once again Benjamin was sitting on the log, smoking from his pipe, as Tessa sat next to him in the sand drawing. 

“I always knew this day would come, just didn’t think it would hurt.” Benjamin says with a heavy sigh.

“What are you talking about?” Tessa asks with a head title. 

“The day that you would no longer need me in your life pup.” Benjamin tells her as he blows out a smoke ring. Tessa gave him a chuckle, “You think this is funny?” 

“No, course not.” She tells him, “You always told me that we need to cherish and hold onto the memories of us doing this stuff like this.” As she gestured to the beach. 

“These are the memoirs we hold on to, aye.” Benjamin tells her, as Tessa stuck out her tongue, as she worked on her drawing, “I’m not seeing what that has to do with anything.” Tessa moved from her spot in the sand and showed Benjamin what she was working on. The drawing was of this moment. It was of the clear sky with the stars and moon above them, the gentle lapping of the waves against the sand, the soft fluttering of the flags on the ships in the bay and the embers flying off the fire. 

“We may, yell, scream, growl, spit, fight and say things we don’t mean. But, you're still my uncle and I'll always have need for your help and guidance.” She tells him. 

“Thank you pup.” 

End of line 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy
> 
> Charleston Cypress swamps night time

“Okay what’s wrong Desmond?” Tessa asks as she gently patted him on the back, as Desmond was leaning against the railing of the ferry. Tessa, Desmond, Altair, and Malik were down in Charleston to assist in a mission. The details were vague and if not a touch sketchy. They would be meeting up with the rest of there party on the outskirts of the cypress swamp. This night something felt off, it was a moonless night due to the heavy cloud covering, and there was a thick layer of fog hovering over the water. 

Desmond looked over his shoulder, to where Malik and Altair were standing. The vampire had his arm wrapped around the hunter, “It’s nothing.” He whispers, hanging his head. 

Tessa let out a hum, as she had followed his gaze, “Dude, I thought you three were like dating. Going out, talking and doing couple shit.” Tessa asks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“We have, and it’s been great.” Desmond tells her, “Hell I thought for sure it was going to be awkward as fuck between me and Malik.” 

“Because you fucked Altair, and then he fucked raw?” Tessa asks with a teasing smile, which made Desmond blush crimson. 

“Don’t remind me please.” He pleads, “And before you ask the sex was great, and I’m loving having the two of them in my life. But, something feels off.” 

“Off? Off how?” 

Desmond bite his bottom lip, “It’s like there being gentle or careful around me. Is Jacob ever like that with you?” 

“Nope.” Tessa says popping the P. “Last time you had sex with Altiar it was due to him drinking from you. And you were okay to it. But, maybe Malik doesn’t know if you will be willyard to having sex with him.” 

“That’s the thing, I want to have sex with them. Both of them.” Desmond elborates to her, which made Tessa's eyes light up, as she held back a laugh. 

“Oh so you want to be spit roasted.” 

“Something like that.” Desmond agrees with a head nod, “But, it's like there not ready for it.” 

“Just give it time des. I’m sure Malik will come around. This is something new for all three of you. You can’t force it.” Tessa gently says with a pat to the back. 

“Yea, I know you're right.” Desmond agrees, with a smile. “Just gotta give it time.” 

“Exactly.” Tessa tells him with a thumbs up and smile. 

“Were approaching something.” Altair says cutting Desmond and Tessa conversion short.

“What is it?” Malik asks him. 

“I think it’s a ship.” The vampire answers. Tessa picked up on the flashlights that were on deck to see a ship waiting for them. It was a vessel with two masts, with the foremast being shorter than the mainmast. The vessel had fore-and-aft rigged sails, and had square-rigged sails. It was a schooner bearing the black flag of Blackbeard. 

“It’s fine, it’s just a schooner.” Tessa tells him, with a smirk. 

“Whose on the ship?” Desmond asks, as Altair could only shrug. The ferry pulled up to a patch of dry land that was close to the schooner. 

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a young sparrow?” Adéwalé calls from the deck of the boat. 

“Uncle Adéwalé!” Tessa happily greets as she rushes over to the schooner, “How are you?” 

Adéwalé smiled as he helped Tessa onto the deck, before pulling her into a tight embrace. “I’m fine little sparrow, how are you this evening.” 

“Better knowing you're here.” She tells him hugging him back tightly. “This mission whatever it is, is going to be a hell of a lot easier.” 

Adéwalé chuckled, “I’m glad that I didn’t come alone and neither did you. Hello there gentlemen.” He greets as Tessa gives him a confused look. Adéwalé started to help Desmond, Malik and Altair onto the ship. 

“Good evening Tessa.” Jack greets, which got a smile from Tessa, she rushed and hugged her uncle. 

“Good evening uncle Jack. So glad you're also here.” She tells him. 

Jack let out a chuckle as he patted her on the back, “Happy to be here love, but there’s still one last person you need to greet.” He tells her, as Tessa gave him a confused look. 

“Where’s my hug, lass.” Thatch asks, which got Tessa to start to laugh. 

“You're feeling better, old man?” Tessa asks him with a cocky smile. 

“As well, I can. That damn flower may have slowed me down, but it didn’t stop me.” Thatch tells her. As Tessa rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly. 

“Glad to see you're doing better, I was worried.” Tessa confesses to him. 

“It’s alright love, it takes a lot more than a poxy flower to kill me.” Thatch tells her. 

“Good, I don’t think we could risk losing you or anyone.” Tessa tells him, with a sigh. 

“Can someone please tell me, well us what we're doing out here?” Desmond asks, getting a grunt of approval from Altair and a nod from Malik. 

“I do not like going on missions, with little to no information.” Malik says, crossing his arms. 

“Ornery fellow aren’t you?” Jack asks, looking at Thatch and Adéwalé. “This whole thing started because of you Thatch.” 

“Me? How the hell is it my fault.” Thatch asks with a growl. 

“Weren’t you the one who attacked Charleston?” Adéwalé asks, “Took three men hostage.” 

“Yes, all because we needed medicine at the time. And we had no other choice. And I wasn’t going to take the damn pardon.” Thatch snaps, “It’s been well over two hundred years let it go.” 

“What are you talking about? I knew about your assault on the harbor. Dad told me about it, and how he was the one to steal the medicines from the British.” Tessa says with a confused head tilt. 

“During my original assault here in Charleston. Edward, myself and Adéwalé discovered a cypher. Don’t give me that look. The three of us knew, we couldn't bring it back to Nassus. So we chose to bury it here in the swamps.” Thatch explains glaring at Jack and Adéwalé.

“In order to safeguard the cypher, we asked our crews if any of them would die, and become ghosts to guard the cypher for all of time. Many of them did, and have been here since. But, as of late something has riled them up.” Adéwalé explains. 

“Seems like some asshole has been poking his nose in our old business, and the ghosts are none too happy. We're out here tonight to get the cypher before they do.” Jack informs them, “It was supposed to be easy, but the fact that we're working on a moonless night with this fog won’t make the trip easy.” 

“We’ve had far worse to work with.” Thatch tells him rubbing a hand over his face, “Adéwalé take the helm, Tessa your on navigation, Jack, light the lanterns but keep them low. Desmond, take the portside which is your left, Malik take the starboard side which is your right, you two are going to help keep an eye out of danger, and Altair your at the stern. You're going to be our eyes in the dark, let’s put those vampire eyes of yours to the test. Whistle if you see anything.” 

“What about you uncle Ed?” Tessa asks him, removing her compass. 

“I’ll be assisting your uncle Jack in keeping the lanterns lit. We need as little lighting as possible right now. We don’t want our foe to see us just yet.” Thatch explains. 

“Tessa a word.” Adéwalé whispers, as he pulls out a map, “We're going to be following this map to the cypher. I need you to keep track of the markers here.” Tessa looked at the map then at her uncle. 

“Was it hard?” She whispers as they start to sail into the swamp. 

“Aye at the time we had Jackdaw. And you can imagine how hard it was to navigate her through his mess.” Adéwalé tells her, “Even now I can see us having a challenge ahead of us.” Tessa only gave him a confused look, “Low lighting and no moon. We are in the dark here.” 

“But, you, uncle Jack, and uncle Ed are experienced sailors. This shouldn’t be that big of an issue right?” Tessa asks him, looking at the map then her compass.

“Even the most experienced sailors get lost or run a ground.” Adéwalé states. Tessa didn’t have a response as she bit her bottom lip. 

They weren’t in the swamp long, before they ran into the sign of the old world. Waiting for them was an old stone guard tower, with ghosts milling about. They were able to sail right through with little issue. 

“Why didn't they attack?” Desmond asks Jack, who was sitting on a barrel smoking. 

“There dead mate, as long as we don’t pose any issue to them, they won’t give us a hard time.” Jack explains, matter of factly. “Now that I think on it, I believe it was Kenway that killed them.” 

“Aye he did.” Thatch says, “That tower had a line up, the Jackdaw couldn’t sail through to the encampment.” 

“Is that where we're going?” Malik asks him, as crossed his arms over his chest. 

“We're going to what’s left of it. I might have attacked them.” Thatch explains with a chuckle, “Taught those bastard that I don’t fuck around.” Jack didn’t say anything as he rolled his eyes. 

“Back in the day, I sailed with a man named Charles Vane, the man was madder than a hatter. He went crazy, and died in Kingston. I reckon, me and Anne are to blame for that.” Jack mutters. 

“Do you miss it?” Desmond asks Jack, who took in a long drag from his pipe. 

“Aye, lad I do. But, being able to live forever, has put life in order for me. Hell, shit became real when Lily and John were born.” Jack confesses, “I’m an old man who lived far too long.”

“Not long enough.” Thatch mutters while rubbing a hand over his face. They sailed a bit longer in silence. They didn't spy much in the swamp or in the water. All seemed to quite.

“Adéwalé there’s something big coming up.” Altair warns, which came a little too late. 

“EVERYONE BRACE!” Adéwalé yells as the schooner hits something hard. The impact of the ship hitting that something, sent everyone to the floor or in Desmond's case into the water. 

“DESMOND!” Tessa, Malik and Altair all yell, watching him fall into the water. Malik let out a few colorful cruises as he dove into the water. Altair let out a string of choice waters, as he couldn’t swim and therefore couldn’t help. Thankfully Desmond and Malik surfaced quickly and were back on the boat.

“We have bigger problems on our hands.” Thatch yells out as a warning. From the darkness came a second schooner and it started to attack them. From the second schooner came a wave of golems. The hulking behemoths latched onto the schooner, and were climbing onto it. 

“TESSA GO ON AHEAD AND GRAB THE CYPHER!” Jack yells stabbing one of the golem through the eye. “One of us will catch up, NOW Go!” He orders. 

“Right.” Tessa says with a head nod. Tessa was quick to use the rope launcher and got herself into the trees, and started to run along the branches. She had no idea if she was close to the old encampment. But, she was. Out of the inky darkness she could make out lamplight. Half buried into the swamps was an old encampment being tended to by the ghost of the fallen soldiers. Tessa grinned as she jumped from the branch and was making ready to land on the ground when something caught her leg. She let out a terrifying scream as things teeth closed down on her leg. 

“THE FUCK!” She screams as the thing tossed her to the ground hard. Tessa didn’t have time to look as the thing grabbed and chomped down hard. Tessa could hear the bones being broken. Tessa could hardly think due to the pain, as a last stitch effort she taped her necklace and let out a whistle. She had no clue what this thing was but, it was going to meet Phantom. The wolf appeared in a flash, and let out a growl. The thing that had Tessa’s leg in its mouth, soon let go of her.

“Go, and attack.” Tessa weakly says as she flopped onto her back. She didn’t have the energy to check on the wound. She could hear Phantom and the thing attacking each other, with the thing letting a pained howl after pained howl. It was over as quick as it began, as the wolf came over and started to nudge her with his nose. 

“Good dog.” Tessa weakly says as she started to slip into unconsciousness, even with Phantom licking at her face. 

“TESSA!” Thatch and Jack yell as she passes out. Jack was quick to kneel down next to his niece, and he winced. Tessa's leg was broken with the bones sticking out, along with there being a series of deep bite marks that were oozing blood. 

“Jack go get the cypher. I’ll tend to Tessa.” Thatch orders. Jack was hesitant to leave but one look from Thatch got him to move. Thatch looked at the wolf, whose mouth was bloody and had bites of black fur sticking out his mouth. 

“Good wolf.” Thatch praises, as he set Tessa leg, and cleaned the wounds. The bite marks had already started to heal. But it would take a few weeks for the bones to mend. With a grunt Thatch lifted Tessa up and started to head back. He didn’t see any sign of the beast that attacked Tessa, save for the black fur on the ground and in the wolf’s mouth. This had been planned. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The small group arrived back at the hotel, sans the cypher and Jack looked pissed and upset. He didn’t say why right away. At the moment the group couldn’t do much but wait. Desmond, Malik and Altair retired to there room, where Desmond was more than willing to have some fun. 

“I heard what you and Tessa were talking about on the ferry.” Altair says with a devilish smirk, “Do you want the both of us to take you?”

“Desmond? Are you sure you want to do this?” Malik cocked his head, visible concern shone in his brown eyes as he watched the meek man sink to his knees, his cock hardening further at the sight.

“Yes,” Desmond swallowed hard, staring at the outline of the other's member threatening to break free from its clothed prison. He glanced up to Malik, who nodded in approval. Desmond continued to stare up at the other, lust pooling in his deep brown eyes as he undid his belt, watching the massive cock spring free. He turned around to see Altair, who was already disrobed and beginning to advance on him, stroking his rock hard shaft. 

He turned back to stare up at Malik, who waited in anticipation. Desmond took the man's prick in a hard grip before sucking the tip into his mouth. He slowly bobbed up and down, earning a pleasured groan from Malik. Desmond let out a hum as he slowly began to speed up. 

A chuckle rumbled from behind him as Altair approached the submissive man, staring into his deep brown eyes that burned with desire. “Look at you, so cock hungry tonight.” He grinned, his amber eyes twinkling. “You've turned into a true slut, haven't you?”

Desmond couldn't answer, instead continuing to bob up and down on the cock and beginning to shift to all fours to prepare for Altair to enter him. But instead, the vampire stalked around the meek submissive, waving his cock in his face and then repeatedly smacking him with it. “You don't have to go gentle on him.” He purred to Malik. “The little skank can take it.” Then, without warning, he pushed his cock in alongside Malik's, beginning to pump in and out roughly. 

Desmond groaned at the additional cock forcing it's way down his throat, which sent vibrations through the two members, enhancing their pleasure. The two men groaned loudly at the feeling and gripped onto the short brown hair, bucking into the eager mouth. 

After a few more rough thrusts, Altair and Malik both pulled Desmond off their cocks with a lewd pop, two strings of drool following suit, spilling from the puffy and swollen lips. The man weakly gasped for air before he was lifted by the two and thrown onto the bed. He assumed position on all fours, spreading his legs just enough for Altair to slide in with ease. The two men lined themselves up with each entrance. The vampire looked across to the black haired man, giving a nod before he sheathed his way into the waiting hole, drawing out a moan from Desmond, which was then silenced by Malik's cock entering his throat. 

“You like being stuffed, princess?” Altair purred as he traced the slight curve of Desmond's hips, earning another satisfied purr from him. 

“Shit!” Malik grunted as he felt the satisfying vibrations yet again. He couldn't hold back anymore and began to roughly buck into his mouth. 

“That's it, darling. Let go; free yourself.” He murmured to Malik as he sank deeper into Desmond, the groans intensifying as his tip met his prostate. Altair took his time teasing the mortal's spot with the tip of his prick, causing Desmond to cry out through the throbbing dick down his throat, eagerly grinding down to obtain more friction.

Altair chuckled, “Goodness, someone's greedy tonight. Aren't you, dear?” He crooned, beginning to slowly speed up his pumping. “Use your words, darling; what do you want?” 

Desmond reluctantly pulled off the cock he was gagging on. “More...please. I need more…” He pleaded, his own cock purple and throbbing, tears leaking out of his eyes from the lack of stimulation. 

Altair chuckled, “That's all you had to say, princess.” He purred before bucking his hips in at a faster pace. The mortal cried out in pleasure before once again being subdued by the massive prick slithering back down his throat. The two men worked themselves up until they were thrusting steadily, quickening up their pace as they continuously looked to Desmond for signs of pain.

Seeing none, they looked at each other. Altair gave a wink as he began to thrust faster, his hips now bucking at an unyielding pace, his tip violently brushing against the eager prostate, drawing out more eager cries from their pet. Malik stared down at Desmond, who gazed up at him with pleading, amorous eyes. Malik then followed suit, driving his throbbing cock further down the man's throat, the nervousness in his stomach turned into burning ecstasy as he took control.

“Are you ready, darlings?” Altair's eyes bounced back and forth between the two. Malik nodded as Desmond let out a whine. “Cum, my dears.” He crooned, his buttery smooth voice permeating their eardrums, sending both men over the edge. Malik buried his cock further into Desmond's mouth, his seed dribbling out the tip and down his throat as Desmond released all over the bed, his string seemingly never ending. 

Altair watched his two partners finish before he allowed his climax to flow out into Desmond's ass. The earthly being vigorously clenched his hole around the cock, taking in as much of his cum as he could. Malik pulled out as Desmond enthusiastically sucked off all of his discharge, effectively cleaning him off.

Altair pulled out shortly after, slowly easing his way out so as not to hurt the man's abused hole, watching as his ass clenched shut to hold in all of his reward. After he was free from both cocks, Desmond flopped down, not caring that he had landed in his own release. Malik dried the thin veil of sweat that accumulated on his face before reaching down to gently rub Desmond's back. Altair flopped down next to the mortal, running his hand over the brown hair. 

“Are you alright?” He crooned, earning a nod in response from Desmond. He chuckled. “Good.” He murmured before flopping down alongside him, taking the smaller man in his arms before peppering kisses all over his forehead. Malik settled himself behind Desmond, snaking his arms around him. They all laid in silence before dozing off slowly.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thatch, Adéwalé, and Jack were sitting in the hotel’s courtyard. In front of them were a few open bottles of rum, and they were waiting. 

“About time you got here.” Thatch scolds taking a swing from one of the bottles. 

“Some of us were in the middle of something when you called.” James shoots back and picking up a bottle. 

“What’s the emergency, Thatch?” Edward asks, stealing the bottle from James and taking a long swing from it. 

“Vane’s back.” Jack tells him, James, Anne and Ben. Edward, nearly choked, as Anne let out a few cruises and Ben looked stunned. 

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, taking a bottle from himself, “We haven’t seen the bastard in a hundred years?” 

“Not since the end of the first world war.” Anne tells him. 

“It was him, the bastard shot me and stole the cypher.” Jack states, “Bloody bastard.” 

“What could that mad man want with it? It’s not like he can read it.” James asks stealing the bottle back. 

“Don’t know, he didn’t tell me.” Jack says with a shrug, “I had hoped to be free of him.” 

“You were, he just doesn’t know when to quit.” Anne gently tells him with a kiss to the check. 

“There’s not much we can do. We need to wait and see.” Ben says with a heavy sigh, “Christ.” 

“It’s a mess, but we can pull through this.” Adéwalé points out, “We can figure this out and find a solution to this mess.” 

“Adé’s right. We can fix this.” Edward agrees with a smirk.

“Aye.” Everyone agrees. 

End of line 


	22. Chapter 22

“Let me get this straight, the first case that I'm helping you with after my leg healed is a banshee? And not only that but a banshee that is supposedly being hunted?” Tessa slowly and carefully asks.

“Something like that.” Jacob tells her with a smirk, “We didn't tell you the best part.” 

“There's more to this?” She asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“What Jacob means, is that the banshee was spotted in a bog.” Evie states, as she reclined against Henry.

“We're going to abog, to visit a banshee.” Tessa mutters, “Alright.” As she flopped down next to Jacob on the couch. This was why Tessa loved the train, everything they needed for a mission was right at there finger tips, and it was free travel. “Where is this banshee anyway? You said it was in a bog.” As she was pulled close to Jacob's side.

“Yes, it's in a peat bog. The bog can be very dangerous. We need to be careful.” Evie informs her.

“We're on our own here as well. The hunters here are busy with other cases at the moment. And we need to be careful, in the bog.” Henry tells them.

“You can get lost so easily in the bog or hurt.” Jacob teases, as he ran his fingers up Tessa's arm. Tessa felt a shiver run up her spine. She gently swatted his hand away.

“Why are we helping this banshee anyway?” Clara asks, as she was doing homework with Ned's help.

“The banshee isn't a bad spirit kid. She alerts families of when someone is going to die. And if someone is trying to hurt her, she can't do her job.” Tessa explains with a content sigh.

“There are good and bad spirits.” Jacob quickly informs her.

“So Jack the ripper is an example of a bad spirit, while the banshee is a good one?” Clara asks, as everyone winced hard.

“Very good sweetheart.” Tessa says through clenched teeth. 

“We don't talk about the ripper.” Evie softly says as Jacob was hiding his annoyance. Tessa twisted so she out of Jacob's hold, she stood and stretched. 

“I think Irvine made some fresh raspberry tarts. Jacob wants to come with me.” Tessa asks with a soft smile, as she offers Jacob her hand. 

“I would love to tess.” As he took her hand and the pair left. 

Jacob rushed ahead of Tessa but stopped. His hand hovered the door handle. And Tessa let out a gentle sigh.

“Clara didn’t mean it.” Tessa gently says, as she touched Jacob’s arm. 

Jacob let out a sigh, as he pulled Tessa into a tight hug, “I know, I know. It’s like getting mad at a puppy. It’s just the whole mess over with the ripper, it still hurts. I thought I was going to lose you.” 

“But, you didn’t.” Tessa gently reminds him, “And I know it doesn’t need to be said, but I think it should. You're not your grandfather, you did nothing wrong against the ripper. He failed, not you.” 

“I- thank you.” Jacob says as he kisses her, “What would I do without you?” 

“Don’t know. You're not him, and you don’t need that guilt weighing you down. Remember the ripper is gone, and he is not coming back.” 

“And if he does?” Jacob asks tilting his head to the side with a smug smirk. 

“Well if that is the case, we just need to kick his ass back to hell.” Tessa responds with her own smug smirk. 

“And this is why I love you tess.” Jacob proudly states giving her a tight hug.

Tessa let out a soft chuckle as she pulled out of the hug, “And I love you my daring rook. Now if we don't return soon with some tarts, I dare say Evue might kill us.” 

“Right you are my cunning sparrow.” Jacob agrees with his own chuckle 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The bog was eerily quiet, as the cloudless night illumined the area. It was ominous given that banshee called the bog home. As the group carefully walked through the swamp, the moss squished under there shoes, and then they heard it. A low weeping coming from the darkness. Floating in the bog was a young woman. The glowing white maiden donned a long white gown, complimenting her luminous blonde hair. Her eyes were bloodshot from the countless years of weeping.

“I'll say it, she's hot.” Jacob admits as the weeping woman. Tessa could only nod her head in approval. 

“Really Jacob?” Evie scolds with an eye roll.

“He's not wrong. She's very pretty.” Tessa agrees. “I know banshees hunt certain families, and will warn them about death. But, why is she out here alone.” 

“It does seem a little odd, for her to be out here alone. Unless part of her family home is here.” Evie guesses.

“Why don't we ask her?” Tessa asks, as she approaches the woman. “Excuse me, miss?” 

The banshee stopped its weeping and looked at her, “Who are you.” The woman hisses, her accent was thick and her voice was high pitch. 

“Tessa Kidd, that's Evie frye and that handsome bastard is Jacob frye. And you are?” Tessa asks with a friendly smile.

“Aisling ó Mordha. Why are you here?” She growls, her eyes flashed red.

“Cool, cool, cool. Nice to meet you, we've heard someone was trying to kill you.” Tessa explains slowly backing away.

Aisling scowled and let out a high pitch scream, “Those bastards! They came here each night wielding that bastard sword. He thinks he can kill me! Me! I’ve kept that family safe generations. And now they want me gone!” 

“Okay, okay.” Tessa says holding her hands up.

“We didn't come here to hurt you. We came here to find the men who arr trying to hurt you.” Evie tells her.

“You truly mean it?” Aisling asks, shocked. “Why help me? You three are hunters. Why not kill me?”

“You're a good spirit. You don't hurt anyone, you just want to warn folks. Let us help you.” Jacob tells her, with his best smile.

Aisling let out a defeated sigh as she pointed down the hill side, “The men come from down the hill. There you will find the remains of my old castle. They sleep there while the sun is in the sky.” 

“Thank you Aisling.” Tessa says, giving her a genuine smile.

“Be careful young hunters, those bastards have something fowl with them. A beast straight from hell.” Aisling warns. The trio said a quick thank you as they walked to the castle. The castle was in dead in ruins, none of them wanted to know what happened to it. 

“Do you guys hear that?” Tessa asks, coming from the ruins they could hear talking. They couldn’t make out what was being said, only that there were two people. Jacob pressed a finger to his lips, and got down low. Tessa, and Evie followed Jacob into the castle, inside they saw them. 

There were two men, one had chestnut brown hair, and the other man had grey hair. And the man with the grey had a sword. The sword was easily five feet long with a silver blade, with glowing yellow lines going from the tip to the hilt. The hilt was blue, with a red dragon in the middle. 

“Holy fuck, they have excalibur.” Evie gasps, as the man with grey hair was swining the sword. 

“What do you mean excalibur?” Tessa hisses as the two men were talking, “I thought the damn thing was locked up in the Tower of London?” 

“It was till two weeks ago. Someone broke in and stole. Guess we found it.” Jacob hisses back, “That explains why Aisling was nervous. Only a holy sword could kill banshee.” 

“Seems about right.” Tessa and Evie agree. The group was trying to find a way to get the sword back, and then Tessa felt something on her neck. It felt like hot puffs on breath on the back of her neck. And out of the blue she was being yanked backward and tossed into the moss. 

“Good job spado, getting rid of the rats.” The man with chestnut brown hair says sneering. 

“Go easy on them Lee. There probably here for the sword.” The second man says pointing excalibur, at Jacob. 

“To true Pitcairn.” Lee says with a grin revealing his fangs. Evie and Jacob drew there cane swords, this wasn’t going to be easy.

For a moment Tessa was dazed and confused, as she landed in the wet moss. She rubbed her head she saw it. It was a massive all black dog, with red eyes and it was growling at her. Tessa let out several cruises as she stood and threw a knife at the dog’s leg. The dog let out a howl of pain, and Tessa threw the second one, and it went into the dogs leg. The dog let out a howl as it rushed Tessa. Tessa's eyes went wide as she ran, the dog was gaining on her as she ran. Tessa ran and she wasn’t watching where she was going, in the middle of her path was a hole, she tripped and twisted her ankle. 

“FUCKING HELL!” Tessa yells as rolled onto her back, getting covered in more mud and moss. Her ankle hurt, but she didn’t think it was broken. It seemed that the dog was also having issues with the bog. She could hear it barking and howling as it got lost or tripped in the holes. She didn't care which.

“I did try to warn you.” Aisling says floating over to Tessa. 

“Yea, fuck that dog.” Tessa groans sitting up and hissing as she did. 

“You're hurt.” Aisling points out, as Tessa looked at her swollen ankle. 

“Yea, not broken, just twisted. So for the moment, can I help you something?” Tessa asks grinning through the pain. Aisling let out a hum, as the barking got louder and closer. 

“I may be able to help you. Do you trust me?” Aisling asks, as the barking was getting closer.

“I suppose I do. Why?” Tessa asks, as she stands carefully. She winced when she put too much pressure on her hurt ankle. It was going to heal by tomorrow, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

“I will loan you my power, to get rid of these fiends.” Aisling states as a warning.

“I'm sorry what-” Aisling gave no warning as flung herself at Tessa. Tessa stumbled backwards. Her hair changed so it was pure blonde and her eyes glowed red and there was a white glow around her.

The massive dog skidded to a stop in front of Tessa. The dog let out a lone whine out of fright, but it quickly changed its tune. 

“Foul beast begone from my lands.” Aisling as Tessa says. The dog let out a loud bark, as it reared up to attack. Aisling opened her mouth and an unholy loud shriek echoed through the bog. The force of the shriek sent to the dog flying backwards. The dog had very little time to react as Aisling stabbed the dog through the leg with one of Tessa knives. The dog took the hint and fled.

“Now for those who deface my home.” Aisling growls marching back to the castle.

Back at the castle, Lee had pinned Evie to the floor. And one of the only things keeping Lee from biting Evie was the sword plunged into his chest. And in the space between them was being blocked by the cane part of the cane sword. With Lee pushing down on the cane and Evie pushing up on it. Pitcairn had pinned Jacob to the wall, with Pitcairn using the full weight of excalibur to keep Jacob to the wall, while he tried to push Pitcairn off of him. Pitcairn for no reason went still, when he heard something. 

“Lee did you hear that?” Pitcairn asks, as he pushes more weight onto Jacob. Jacob let out a grunt of pain, as the tip of the sword drew a thin line on his check.

Lee stilled and let out a growl, “I thought you got rid of that blasted banshee.” 

“I tried but the damn bitch, was too slippery. I was planning on using Spado to go after her.” Pitcairn explains. 

“Speaking of Spado he should be back by now.” Lee mutters pushing down more on the cane, Evie let out a grunt of pain. “Come now my dear it won’t hurt.” 

“Yes, it will. Why are you even here? You have the holy sword.” Evie asks as she tactfully uses her foot to push the blade into Lee’s chest. 

“Our master, my mate, wishes to see the full power of the sword.” Lee explains with a hiss of pain. Lee knew if he let go of the cane to to pull the blade out, it would give Evie the leverage to throw him off. 

“Where the hell is tess?” Jacob growls trying to regain his footing to push Pitcairn off of him. With no luck, the vampire was holding strong.

“Oh yes, where is the little rat. Spado should have killed her by now.” Lee spites out. Evie was ready to snap at him, when Lee was pulled off of her and tossed to the side like he weighed nothing. Evie laid there dazed as she watched Tessa pull Pitcairn off Jacob. 

“You will want to cover your ears with this.” Aisling as Tessa says giving each twin moss. 

“Aisling is posing tess?” Jacob squeaks out. As the banshee stalked towards the stunned vampires. Evie could only look on in confusion. The banshee looked pissed, and looked ready to scream, "Always with the screaming, can't we talk this out?"

“I see you grew a backbone my dear.” Lee mocks with a dark smile. “I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

“You have done nothing but harm my home. For generations I have kept this castle and the people who call it home safe. And now you wish to get rid of me.” Aisling growls. 

“Who is left to keep safe? This castle is in ruins. We were doing you a favor.” Lee spites out. 

“I do not need your favors. I need you to be gone from my home!” Aisling yells, as she let out an unholy scream. 

The force of the scream sent Lee and Pitcairn flying backwards, Jacob took this as his chance. He quickly drew one of Tessa cutalsses from his belt and chopped Pitcairn hands. Pitcairn let out a growl of pain as his hands and the sword fell to the ground. Lee and Pitcairn looked at each other and chose to flee. 

“I umm thank you?” Evie says, confused by grateful. 

“Your welcome, and thank you for helping me to get rid of them.” Aisling says as she melted out of Tessa. Tessa stumbled, but was caught by Jacob. 

“Thanks, I was just about to ask that.” Jacob mutters, supporting Tessa. 

“Your welcome. Thank you once more for your aid.” Aisling says with a warm smile, as she vanished. 

“What the fuck just happended?” Tessa mutters while rubbing her head. 

Jacob and Evie shared a look, “We’ll tell you when we get back to the train.” Evie simply says. 

“Alright.” 

End of line 


	23. The golden age of pirates part 1

Tessa woke up with a low groan. She hissed as she slowly opened her eyes, and she wished she didn't. Tessa found herself in a dark room, that was violently rocking back and forth, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Tessa saw that she was in a cargo hold of some ship. Tessa was very confused, how the hell did she get onto a ship? And why was it rocking violently. The last thing she remembered was talking to Eive and Jacob about the last mission. And the horrifying truth, and how beytred she felt. Tessa could feel her heart breaking at the moment of truth. She was trying to not cry, not to lash out. Tessa took in a deep breath, as she looked around. She needed to find a way off this ship.

“I need to get out of here.” Tessa mutters, as a violent jerk, set her tumbling back down. 

“Fuck.” She hisses grabbing a box of cargo. And hissed again, the back of her head was throbbing in pain. “Okay, first things first get out of this hold and find someone or something.” She softly mutters, looking around and finding her bag. It wasn’t hard to find her bag, it was a large light brown satchel with a hand stitched sparrow on the front. 

With a huff she picked up her bag and then stilled. She could hear a commotion from above her, as the ship jerked again. Tessa nearly fell a second time, but she caught herself on a crate. 

With a grunt, she pushed herself up and saw what was in the crate, with a grin she stuffed the contents of the crate into her bag and started to run out of the hold. Only to run into a problem. There was a man standing in front of the threshold. He was wearing a gold colored uniform and was yelling in Spanish. This wasn't good, she didn't have a weapon and wasn't in the mood to fight. Tessa crept low, and started to move around the hold. And then saw it, moving back and forth on a crate was a cylinder. It was a gold cylinder with a bull on it. There was Caesar cypher on this ship.

With a cheshire cat grin, Tessa slowly crept forward and reached for the cypher. As the cypher rolled backwards and nearly fell off the crate, she caught it and stuffed it into her bag. But, sadly for Tessa the only way out was past the man. With an eye roll, Tessa geared up and ran past him. The man let out yell and said something to her in Spanish. Tessa paused and gave him a confused look. 

“I don't know what you're saying man.” She tells him. As the man drew his sword and attacked. Even with the cramped space, Tessa was able to dodge and move out of the way. As the ship jerked hard, the man and Tessa lost there footing and the man's sword slashed at Tessa's arm, and it thankfully missed, it just hit the wood with a thud. Tessa let out a low chuckle, as the man’s sword was stuck, she kicked him hard in manhood. The man let out a howl of pain, as he fell to the ground. Tessa smirked and ran for the exit. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa made it topside, and had to brace herself against the doors. It was a shit show on the main deck. Heavy rain pelt down onto the ship, as the crew were all yelling and screaming in Spanish as they were fighting off pirates. Tessa rolled her eyes, as she watched the fighting. She had to find someway off the ship and maybe try and sneak aboard the pirate ship. Which was going to be hard as hell. If not for the heavy rain, there was also the fighting. Hell Tessa wasn’t sure whose crew, it was fighting the spanish. Tessa took a deep breath, she was going to have to risk getting onto the pirate ship. 

“Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” Tessa mutters launching herself from the doors. It wasn’t easy, moving around the main. With the rian and the fighting. There were several times where she nearly got hit by a sword or a stray musket ball. As Tessa made it to the ship’s railing she was yanked back down hard. 

“ _Puta inglesa no tan rápida._ ” The man yells, throwing Tessa to the floor. 

Tessa let out a growl, “Okay second time now. I don’t know what the fuck your saying!” She growls at him. The man clearly didn’t know what Tessa had said, let out his own growl. He raised his sword up, and Tessa was quick to throw her arms up, bracing herself for the injury. 

But, as the sword made contact with her shirt, the man was dragged backwards. The sword did manage to tear a nice hole in her shirt sleeve. The man snarled as he shoved backwards and away from Tessa. In front of Tessa was a hunter, wearing what the hunters of the Caribbean wore back in the seventeen hundreds with there hood up. But, this hunter was equipped with several flintlock pistols and a blowpipe strapped to there back. The hunter had two impressive looking cutlasses in there hands, and the blades were dripping with fresh blood. 

“That’s no way to treat a lady mate.” Tessa stilled as the person talked. There was no way, there was no fucking way. That the person in front of her was her fath- was Edward Kenway. Did Tessa go back in time? Edward turned to look at Tessa, even with his hood up, Tessa could see his bread and piercing blue eyes from under the hood, “Are you alright lass?” 

Tessa didn’t trust her voice as she shook her head yes, “Good hold tight.” He tells her stalking over to the man. With one swift move, the man was dead a cutlass through his chest. Edward pulled his hood down, right as one of his crew members came over. 

“Captain, the crew has surrendered.” He tells Edward. Tessa stood, shaky as a wave dizziness washed over her, and she was feeling hot. The cold rain was doing very little to ease, this sudden warmth that spread over her. 

“Aye good, take all the provisions and gold you can and any man willing to join us.” Edward orders the man. The man gave a quick nod, as Edward started at Tessa. She was holding onto the ships railing for dear life with one hand, as the other rubbing circles on the side of her head. “Are you alright lass?” He asks again. 

And again Tessa didn’t trust her voice, as she shook her head no.

It was Edward’s turn to shake his head, “Come along lass, I won’t hurt you. Let’s get you out of the rain and to the Jackdaw.” 

“Your ship I take it?” Tessa asks letting go of the railing, and swaying on her feet. Tessa could feel the pounding her head getting worse, along with the dizziness. She was also wondering how she got so hot so suddenly. Tessa swayed again, this time going to the floor. “Jaysus.” Edward yells, catching Tessa with little ease. Tessa didn’t say anything as she was caught by Edward, as the edges of her vision were starting to go black. Tessa was hot and shivering at the same time, she ventured a guess that looked flushed. Edward shifted, Tessa in his arms, and placed a hand to her forehead. “Jaysus lass your burning up.” 

“Fuck.” She mutters as she passes out in Edward’s embrace. Edward let out a hiss as he placed an arm under the girl’s knees and cradled her. The girl was burning up, he had to get her back to the Jackdaw. 

“I’m heading back to the ship, join me once you're done.” Edward orders the crew. 

“Aye sir.” The crew answered. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward made it back to his cabin, and ordered for someone to bring him a bowl of cold water and a cloth to his room. As gentle as he could, he sat the girl down on his bed, and stripped her of her boots, belt, hat, bandana (revealing that she was a blonde with brown highlights. The pirate did take note of the braid in her hair. The braid had red and black beads with a single silver sparrow charm hanging at the end.) and her bag. He set the items down on the floor by his desk, and pulled the chair up next to the bed.

The poor girl lay in his bed, shivering and sweating up a storm. From what little he heard from her, she didn't sound spanish or english. In fact Edward wasn't sure where the girl was from or why she was on the galleon. It didn't look like the crew were happy to see her either. Edward let out a sigh, as he saw the torn hole on her right sleeve.

“Shit.” Edward hisses as he moved to check for a wound and then he sucked in a deep breath. It wasn't the lack of wound, nor was it the compass rose tattoo, no it was hunter's mark. The girl was a hunter.

' _That explains why she was on the galleon.'_ Edward muses, as the girl let out a whine, and turned to her side, and curled up into a pitiful ball. Edward let out a soft sigh, as he pulled the blankets over her, hoping it would help. As he was doing that someone knocked on his door, 

“Enter.” Edward orders, as Adéwalé enters the room with a bowl of water and cloth. 

“How is she?” Adéwalé asks handing the bowl to Edward, as he placed the cloth into the water. 

“Not, sure.” Edward answers, gently rolling Tessa so she is on her back. “She’s not hurt, I checked. I’m not sure where this fever came from.” As he rang the cloth out and placed it on her forehead. 

“Did you get her name at least?” Adéwalé asks as Edward shook his head no. “Damn.” 

“No, but it’s not all bad mate. Look at this.” Edward tells him, showing Adéwalé the hunter’s mark. 

“She’s a hunter like you and master Kidd. She’s a young one.” The quartermaster comments, as Edward placed her arm back down on the bed. 

“Aye, a little too young for my liking. But,” Edward says trailing off and rubbing the back of his head. 

“We won’t know for sure, till she wakes.” Adéwalé finished for him. 

“Set a course for Nassau. I know we're a few weeks out, but the boys could use some shore leave and I’m hoping that someone there will know who she is.” Edward orders. 

“Aye, and with some luck we can pick off a few merchant ships along the way.” Adéwalé tells him, turning to leave the cabin. 

“Adé thanks.” 

“Your welcome, and captain, you might want to hide that.” Adéwale tells him, as he gestured to the bag on the floor. 

“Aye will do.” Edward tells him, as the quartermaster left Edward alone. Edward's gaze drifted to the girl, she looked peaceful while she was asleep. Who knew if that was to change when she woke. Edward let out a sigh, as he stood. Ade was right about the bag, it was in fine condition and who knew what lay in it. Edward lifted the bag with a grunt, 

“Jaysus lass what do you have in here?” He asks aloud, not expecting an answer from the girl. Edward's first thought was to hide the bag, under his desk, but then he thought of the empty space under his liquor cabinet. The bag would fit nicely there. 

As he lifted the bag, up off the floor, something fell out and landed with a thud. Edward looked down to see something. It was a book, it landed spine side up and was resting on its pages. With an eye roll the blonde pirate picked the book and flipped through it, the pages were all blank but one. On the first pages were four words. 

‘ _Property of Tessa Kidd.’_ Edward’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, the girl on his bed was related to Kidd. There was no way, they looked nothing alike? Was she his cousin? Kidd never did talk about his family, so there was a chance that he had a cousin. Or was it something else. Edward shook his head, put the book back into the bag, and then hid the bag. 

“Whoever you are lass, you have a pretty name.” Edward comments, as he checked on Tessa once more before leaving. He had a crew to check on. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa was asleep for three days, and her fever broke on the second day. She didn’t by some small maricle have any fever dreams, she merely slept the fever away. It was mid-day on the third day. And Edward was in his cabin looking over charts and maps. He was trying to find the fattest route back to Nassau, they had been luckily to run into a few small merchant ships and thankfully no hunters. 

He was nursing a bottle of rum, when he heard the groan. He looked from the map, to watch Tessa shit up and run a hand through her hair, and she started to panic as she looked around the room. It was now that he was able to see that she had honey brown eyes. They were wide with fear and panic. 

“Your okay lass.” Edward softly tells her pouring her cup of water from the pitcher(He owned Ade, a big thank you. The quartermaster had been helping with the crew and with Tessa), and the pirate was thankful that he removed himself of his guns, blow pipe and swords and his heavy leather armour and jacket. He was down to his shirt, breeches, and sash. 

“Where am I?” Tessa asks her voice horse, from disuse. 

“My cabin on the Jackdaw. I saved you three days ago from the Spanish galleon.” Edward tells her, handing her the cup. 

“How long was I out?” Tessa asks after taking a sips from the water. 

“Three days,” Edward says pausing as he watches Tessa scan the room. “Do you have a name?” 

“Tessa, do you happen to know where my bag is?” She asks, handing him the now empty cup. “And if I may ask what is your name sir?” He didn't miss the ice in her voice as she spoke.

“Edward Kenway, I’m the captain of this vessel. And I’ll fetch your bag for you.” He tells her placing the cup down. Edward didn’t press for a last name as he crossed the cabinet for the cabinet. Edward grabbed the bag, and went back to Tessa. Tessa gave a head nod as she took her bag from.

“If I may ask sir, where are we headed?” Tessa asks as she sits with her legs crossed. 

“Nassau, why?” He asks, seeing as Tessa let out a soft hum. 

“If I pay you, will you make sure I reach Nassau safely?” She asks him, fiddling with her charm.

“Pay me? What the devil for?” Edward asks, shocked. 

“You may have saved my life, but I do know how pirates think. If I pay you and I will. Will you make sure I reach Nassau safety?” She asks again, opening her bag and pulling out two bags full of reales. 

Edward couldn’t help but smirk, “You stole that from the galleon.” 

Tessa returned Edward’s smirk, “I may have. The bags are yours if you agree to make sure I reach Nassu safely.” 

“Aye, but if I may ask why?” Edward asks her. 

“I’m hoping to find a man named James Kidd. He may be able to help me.” Tessa tells him, as she throws the bags of reales to him. 

Edward caught both bags with ease, “Aye we have a deal. We’re four weeks out from Nassu, for the time being your welcome to share my cabin with me.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

End of line 


	24. The golden age of pirates part 2

Before Tessa knew it, a week passed aboard the Jackdaw. For her safety Edward had put her to work in the galley. He also told the crew that she was there as a guest. Most of the crew didn't seem to care. The ship's cook, a man named Roger, was indifferent about her presence. The crew's mood did improve with her helping to cook. When Tessa wasn't helping in the galley or in the captain's cabin she could be found on the quarterdeck, sitting on the stairs right behind the helm. She would watch Edward stair the ship or be hunched over and draw in her book. 

Beyond that Edward had learned very little about her, she was polite if not cold when they talked. He could understand that she didn't trust him, but he was doing everything in his power to gain her trust so far it wasn't working. Some of the crew had started rumors as to who she was and why she was on board. Edward stumped out the rumors, telling the crew she was related to James Kidd. That struck the fear of god into them. They had heard tales of what James Kidd could do. It was the start of the second week when they ran into trouble. It was still very early on the Jackdaw, the night watch had yet to retire when it happened. 

“The fuck?!” Tessa yells as she was dumped out of the bed and into the floor. (Edward had insisted that Tessa get the bed while he slept in a hammock.) Edward let out a string of careful cruises as he was tossed from his hammock to the floor with a hard thoud. There were sounds of cannon fire and wood being broken and men screaming.

Edward was quick to pull on his gear as he ran to the door, “Stay here! And don't leave my cabin till I come for you.” He barks.

“Right.” Tessa says nodding, as she rushed to the window seat trying to see what was going on.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Jaysus, Adé what the hell is going on!” Edward barks, as he exited his cabin. The main deck was a flurry of activity, with men running back and forth. 

“We have a problem sir!” Adéwalé yells, as he tossed the spy glass to Edward. Edward peered through the spyglass, and his heart nearly stopped, sailing at them was, a man of war, a man of war with crimson sails and black-and-red hulls. 

Edward let out a growl, “What the hell is a hunter doing out here!” He yells, “I want every abled body man, either on the gun deck or maning the mortars.” 

“You heard the captain!” Adéwalé barked out watching the men scramble about, “We need to stay ahead of her and out of range for ramming. Unless we want to end up a sea dog’s supper.” 

“Aye mate.” Edward agrees, “Once the mortars are ready, open fire!” 

“Aye captain.” The crew yelled out. It was a hard and long fight, there were several times that the hunter nearly rammed them. If it wasn’t for both Adéwalé and Edward’s quick thinking the Jackdaw would have been done in. Finally those after many hours the hunter was damaged enough for them to take her. Finding provisions, a nice sized coffer, and supplies to repair the ship. 

“We need to stop at the nearest island for repairs.” Adéwalé annocunes to Edward as the boarding party had just come back, from the hunter. Edward headed for the helm getting them back to open water. 

“Jaysus please tell me your lying.” Edward tells him. 

“I wish I was. The hunter dealt for worse damage than we thought. We can repair her for now, but if we don’t make for a harbour master it won’t be pretty.” Adéwalé tells him. 

“And how much time would we lose at port?” Edward asks him. 

“A day.” Adéwalé tells him, as he barked orders to the crew. 

“We can’t risk losing a day at port.” Edward tells him trying not to sound desperate, “We need all the time we have to get back to Nassau.” 

“Better to lose a day at port, then lose her at sea.” Tessa states, as she approached the helm. Her hands were behind her back as she surveyed the damage. “The sea is not a mistress, you should fucked with.”

“Lass, what did I tell you about leaving my cabin?” Edward asks, keeping his voice neutral and the anger out of his words.

“Not to leave it, till you came back for me. I assumed the worst was over, when I heard the fighting was done. Did I presume wrong?” Tessa asks him simply, raising an eyebrow as she pressed her lips into a thin line. 

“No, you didn’t presume. For the future listen to my orders.” Edwards orders her. 

“Noted, but I agree with Mr. Adéwalé we should make for port. I’m sure the crew is itching to scratch, certain itches they haven’t been able to.” Tessa points out as she slowly starts to rock back and forth. 

The statement earned an awkward cough from both Adéwalé and Edward and the few crew men that were behind them and below deck. “How far till we reach the next island?” Edward asks. 

“Two days, the ship can hold together that long. As long as we avoid trouble.” Adéwalé advised. 

“Aye, I think we can manage. After today’s haul it should tie the men over.” Edward agrees. 

“TESSA! GET YOUR ASS IN THE GALLEY NOW!” Rogers barks from below them, “We have a meal to get ready.” 

“I believe that is my queue to leave.” Tessa says with an eye roll. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was two bells after noon, and all was quiet. The wind was with them, pushing the Jackdaw at a brisk pace. Tessa and Roger were down in the galley cleaning pots and pans and making plans for there evening meal. Adéwalé was at the helm barking orders, while Edward was in his cabin. He was seated at his desk going over maps, and charts. Ade had given him their current heading and was pleased to see what island they were going to. It was small no named island, but it held a hobur master, a tavern and a brothel. As Edward was checking his maps, something caught his eye.

It was glare coming off, something on the window seat. With a huff Edward got up and marched over to the seat and found something. It was something he had never seen before. It was a medium sized rectangle with a reflective surface, housed a case of green and yellow plaid, and hanging from the side was a small rook charm. The strange rectangle was attached to a cord that was attached to another rectangle, and then it dawned on Edward what this was. He had seen Tessa use it in the dead of night when she thought him asleep. He had watched her use it, but he had no damn idea what this thing was.

“Let's see.” Edward softly says turning the thing on, the strange thing turned on and there was an image. The image was of Tessa and a young man. The young man had short dark brown hair, and hazel green eyes. The young man was holding Tessa close, as they were both smiling. By the looks of it the pair were at a park. Edward smiled, the pair looked truly happy. Edward carefully drew the pattern on the screen that he had seen Tessa draw. 

“Hmm.” He hums, there was a second screen and on it we're a bunch of icons, he had no clue what these icons mean. 

Behind the icons was a second image and this one was of a breathtaking view of the ocean, and behind it was an impressive braig. There was one icon, at the bottom of the screen that caught his eye. It was a leaf, with the word ' _gallery'_ he knew what a gallery was. He pressed on the leaf and he brought to a different screen with six separate screens. Each screen had an image. As Edward looked at each screen he saw one that was labeled ' _Dad and pops.'_ Without thinking he clicked the screen and Edward's heart stopped. Not from fright but from joy.

Edward pressed the first image he saw and he couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of him and Kidd they were standing next to a cliff at sunset, he was kneeling down in front of Kidd with a ring box, and a lovely looking ring in it. Kidd looked excited as he saw the ring. Edward looked at the corner of the photo there was a date. ' _8/29/1999'_.

“The fuck?” Edward gasps, as he looks through each of the images, he takes note of the dates. These images couldn't be real? How the fuck did he and Kidd life this long and still look the same? A thought crossed his mind, but he quickly stopped. That was just a myth. The fountain of youth was myth. Or was it? These images proved that it was true. Edward backed out of the gallery and saw a second one that caught his eye.

There was no title, under the image. It was an image of Edward holding a baby. The image was of him holding a baby, he was sitting in a rocking chair by the window. The baby in his arms was wrapped in a soft blue blanket with stars stitched on it, the baby had tuffs of blonde and brown hair. The expression on Edward’s face was that of love, and lounging. 

As Edward looked through the images, each image told a story of who the baby grew into. He saw more images of him and Kidd with the baby, the baby grew into a toddler and then into a child. And it dawned on Edward who the child was. Most of the images were of them training the child, of her being taught to use swords, throwing knives, climbing, free runnings and ect. He saw that she had been hurt a nasty looking cut, and then in the next image she was healed, and in the third image was Kidd, and himself, the little girl was sniffling, as Edward was patting her on the head while Kidd was applying a salve to the spot where the wound was. It finally dawned on him, when he saw an image of Ben holding the child. The child was a little girl with sun bleached blonde with brown highlights and honey brown eyes. In the image Ben was holding the girl, high above his head and both were smiling. 

“The baby is Tessa. Jaysus the lass is mine and Kidds child.” Edward gasps, as he turns the rectangle off. There was no fucking way he and Kidd had a child. But, the more he thought about the more it made sense. Tessa looked like him and Kidd. She was snarky like Kidd, stubborn like him, he had (briefly) seen her run along the railings of the ship and a few times into the rigging and she moved so much like him and Kidd. She was his and Kidds child. 

“Jaysus.” Edward gasps, as he sits back down at his desk and down the rest of his rum. Edward was unsure how long he sat at his desk, but a knock and Ade voice told him supper was ready. Supper was tense as he kept watching Tesaa, the girl was ignoring the men as she ate and left. Edward didn’t approach Tessa while she was on deck, or after when she came back to help with clean up. In fact the pair didn’t talk till night had settled over the ship. 

“Roger was voicing some complaints about fresh meat.” Tessa tells him as she pulled off her boots, “And was I like Roger where the hell are we going to get fresh meat. And you know what he told me?” 

“No, what?” Edward asks getting ready for bed. 

“That you should go harpooning.” Tessa tells him undoing her bannda, and undoing the hair tie that was keeping her hair up. 

Edward let out a soft chuckle as he shed his layers, “I’m sure he is happy as hell to know we're stopping at port in two days.” 

“He was rather happy. Said something about getting fresh fruit.” Tessa tells with a yawn. “I do miss mangoes.” 

“Roger likes to try and keep fresh fruit on board. It’s difficult given where we are.” Edward explains. 

Tessa let out a hum as she settled onto the bed, “He’s been downing his grog at an alarming rate.” 

“How do you know what grog is?” 

“I asked.” Tessa tells him with an eye roll, “I’ll stick to water thank you very much.” 

“Not a fan of the taste?” Edward asks, settling into his hammock, “Have you tried adding sugar and nutmeg to your grog?” 

“I’ll be honest no. I'll have to do that.” Tessa admits as she blows out the lanterns, “Good night.” 

“Night lass.” Edward stayed awake a bit longer, thinking over the images he had seen. He was going to comfort Tessa and ask her for the truth in the morning.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward never did talk to Tessa in the morning, or the next day or the day after. In fact he was avoiding the topic of the odd thing and the images, he didn't know how to approach the topic. Tessa had been trying to make nice with the crew. Edward spied Tessa talking to one of the riggers, a young man named Jacob. Jacob said something which earned a smile from Tessa. A rarity for the lass.

“She seems to be fitting in well.” Adéwalé comments seeing how comfortable she was with Jacob. 

“Aye.” Edward agrees, trying not to growl. Tessa was his daughter, he was trying not to march down there and punch Jacob. The lass had someone waiting for her. “How close are we to the island.” 

“We should be there by one bell after twelve.” Adéwalé tells him, “We'll be stuck there till tomorrow.”

“Aye.” Edward agrees with head nod. “TESSA!” Tessa and Jacob glared at Edward, “I believe Roger needs your help taking stock of our provisions.”

“Yes, captain.” Tessa answers with an eye roll, as she went down below.

“Don't question me Ade.” Edward warns as Adéwalé starts to laugh. An hour passed before Edward let Ade take the helm and headed down to the galley. He caught the middle of Roger and Tessa conversation.

“You plan to go ashore?" Roger asks her as the old cook was sitting down and nursing his grog.

“I plan to, I still have money left over from the galleon.” Tessa tells him.

“The money you stole.” Roger corrects with a knowing smirk behind his tankard.

“Don't hear any complaints from anyone on this ship.” Tessa tells him with a snort.

“Fair, what do you plan on buying?” 

“Some new shirts and breeches, some new books. With luck the captain will let me go ashore alone.”

“And as luck would have it, you're not going alone.” Edward says, making himself known to the pair.

Tessa let out a groan, “Why?”

“You're a young woman, a young unaccompanied woman, and a young woman who is traveling with pirates.” Edward states.

Tessa let out a huff, but knew he was right. Being a woman this time period sucked ass. “Fine."

“Good.” 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The island came into view, at one just as Ade had said. It was a decent size island, with an equally decent sized village. There were a few fishermen out on the water or on the beach. Edward and the crew disembarked from the Jackdaw and headed into town. There was something off about the town, for starters there were no girls around Tessa age. Most of the women were mothers, children, elderly or the whores at the brothel. The townsfolk were all giving Tessa suspicious looks.

“I've seen more cheer in a graveyard.” Tessa mutters, as Edward pulls her close to his side. Much to Edward’s shock Tessa didn’t voice a complaint by the sudden gesture. In fact, Tessa felt very scared and nervous. They were able to get all of the things Tessa wanted. Edward hoovered close to Tessa glaring anyone who gave them odd looks. 

“This is too ominous.” Edward softly mutters, as the men were eyeing Tessa with suspicious looks. “Come on, let's head to the tarven.” 

“Yea, good idea.” Tessa agrees, the pair soon arrived at the tarven. Tessa pushed away from Edward, feeling bold as she was going to head on. Out of nowhere an old man came running at Tessa. The old man gripped Tessa’s wrist tightly. 

“Fuck.” Tessa yells, trying to shake his hand off her wrist. 

“It's time, they are hungry, you will die, they will live.” The old man tells her in a dark and ominous voice. Tessa let out a scream as the old man wouldn’t let go of her. 

“LET GO OF ME!” Tessa yells loud enough for Edward to come rushing over, and punching the old man. The old man had yet to let go of Tessa’s wrist. 

“What the hell is your problem, mate?” Edward yells, as he was trying to pray the man off of her. 

“She will die for them, you will fail, she will die.” The old man repeats, as Tessa was starting to panic. Edward was struggling to get the old man off, as Tessa was clawing at the man’s hand. 

“Let go of me.” Tessa whines, as nothing they were doing to get the man’s hand off her. 

“No, no, you will go to the sea, you will feed them.” The old man tells her. Tessa's eyes went wide with fright. 

“LET HER GO!”A deep, husky, menacing voice yells. The old man was finally caught off guard, as he was punched, and the man let go, and Tessa fell backwards. She fell backwards onto the ground, as the newcomer was standing between the old man, and Tessa. 

“Are you alright lass?” A voice from behind Tessa asks. A voice Tessa knew all too well, it was her uncle Jack Rackham. 

“Should I be?” Tessa tells him, Tessa looked at her wrist. It was covered in a thick layer of mucus. “The FUCK!?” She yells, “Why is my wrist covered in mucus?” Edward, Jack and the newcomer all looked at Tessa, and that was the old man’s queue to leave. 

“You okay lass?” Edward asks, kneeling down next to Tessa. 

“You mean besides the thick layer of mucus on my wrist?” She dryly asks watching the mucus drip off her wrist and onto the ground with a splat. 

Edward gave a soft chuckle, “Yes, besides that.” 

“Peachy.” She mutters standing with help from Edward. 

“Who's the girl Kenway?” The man asks, staring at Tessa. 

“Tessa I would like you to meet captain Charles Vane and his quartermaster Jack rackham. Gents I would like you to meet my niece, Tessa.” Edward introduces. Tessa did her best, to hide her shock, she had heard all about the mad wolf Charles Vane. 

“Niece, I didn’t know you had one.” Jack says as Tessa was rubbing her wrist. 

“Aye, my sister moved to the colonies, and had Tessa. We’ve kept in contact. When Tessa wrote to tell me she was being forced to marry a man against her will, she begged for me to come and save her.” Edward explains, and Tessa had to hide her eye roll. 

“Alright,” Vane says eyeing Tessa with a hungry look in his eye, “Shall we? We can clean that mucus off her wrist, and check to see if she was hurt.” 

The inside of the traven was dark and smelled awful. The four of them found a table in the back, as Tessa was cleaning her wrist, a barmaid came over sage cheese, scallops, and fish for them, along with drinks. As Tessa cleaned her wrist, the men started talking. 

“What are you doing here?” Edward asks Vane. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Me and the boy got into a fight with a galleon and took a few to many hits. Came here to repair the ranger.” Vane explains. 

“The Jackdaw was ambushed by a hunter, she’s off being fixed as we speak.” Edward tells him. 

“You heading back to Nassus?” Jack asks lighting his pipe, and watching Tessa work. 

“Supposed to be, if we don’t run into anything else. Was hoping to get some alone time with Kidd.” Edward tells them picking at the scallops. 

Vane rolled his eyes, “Oh that’s right you and Kidd are matelotage.” He mocks with an eye roll, “Ready to go and fuck each other brains out.”

“Vane, there is a lady present.” Edward hisses. Tessa narrowed her eyes at him, was he really going there? Homophobes really have existed for as long as time as it seems. 

“Oh it’s fine, he’s such a fucking delight to talk to.” Tessa says, looking at her wrist, her whole wrist was covered in marks. The marks were three rows of circles with smaller circles in the middle. The hell was that old man? The circles reminded Tessa of something, and then it dawned on her. Fuck.

“You alright?” Jack asks as Tessa rubs her wrist. 

“Fine, I’m going for a walk. It was nice to meet you both.” Tessa says leaving the pirates. Once Tessa was gone, a man came and sat with them. 

“Question, are you attached to her?” The man asks Edward. 

“Am I attached to my niece? What kind of question is that?” Edward asks, as he narrowed his eyes. 

“Just answer the question.” 

“I’m very attached, why?” 

“Shit mate, I got some bad news for you. See a fortnight ago something strange started to happen. Each night that passed one of our young girls would be stolen for there homes, and wash ashore the next day with bite and claws marks there bodies. As if they had been eaten. The strange thing was none of our eldery, or young were being taken, just young women around your niece age.” The man explains. 

“The fuck you on about? You think some monster’s been stealing young girls and eating them?” Vane asks in shock and disbelief. 

“Aye, in order to keep them safe, we moved all of the young women inland. Whatever is in the ocean was not happy. For the past three nights there has been unholy screaming coming from the ocean.” The man explains, “That girl is as good as dead.” 

Edward’s eye went wide, as he shot out of his chair, the chair fell backwards with a long bang, as he ran out. 

“KENWAY!” Vane and Jack yell going after him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa hadn't met to snap at Vane. That was a lie, she did mean it. She wasn't too fond of people insulting her parents. On top of that, the old man's crazed ranting was getting to her. If the old man was talking about merfolk living here, then fuck. Merfolk were not an easy thing to get rid of. And they loved to eat young women, young women around Tessa's age. With a sigh she made it to the pier, where a few fishermen were fishing. Tessa gave them a small wave as she looked down into the water. She was trying to see the merfolk. What Tessa didn't see was the old man, he had sneaked up behind her, and pushed her into the water.

“TESSA!” Edward yells, right as the old man pushed her into the water. “FUCK!” As he dived into the water after Tessa. 

“Rackham take care of the old man!” Vane yells jumping in after Edward. The old man had tried to sneak away, and Rackham didn’t think twice as he shot the old man through the head. 

Edward and Vane swam as fast as they could, trying to find Tessa. And they did in fact find Tesaa but also something else. Tessa was being attacked by something, it was a group of half women, half sharks. 

They were clawing and biting at Tessa, as the water turned red. Vane eyes widened in shock, as Edward swam forward. Using his hidden blade, he snuck deep into the shoulder of the coolest thing. The thing let out a screech of pain, as she and the other things stopped there attack to stare at him and Vane. The top half of these things looked to be that of beautiful women, but they had glowing yellow eyes, and gills on the sides of there necks. 

There hands were webbed and clawed and there bottom halves were that of sharks. One of the things swam and attacked Edward, but he stuck her through the middle. The rest of the things got the message and grabbed there hurt friends and swam off. Vane swam downwards and grabbed Tessa before she could sink to the bottom of the ocean. The pair swam to the beach, and Vane dumped Tessa’s bleeding body onto the sand. 

“Shit.” Rackham yells, upon seeing Tessa’s body. Her chest, arms, and legs had deep and bleeding, claw and bite marks, “She can’t be alive.” 

“TESSA!” Edward yells over, and kneeling next to her. She wasn’t breathing. “Christ no.” As he slammed his hands hard onto her chest, causing her to caught up water, 

“Christ Kenway.” Vane yells, as Tessa rolled onto her side, as she started to hack and cough up water. 

“Tessa?” Edward asks gently, watching as she just looked at him with blurry and unfocused eyes.

“Dad?” She whispers before passing out. 

“I think she’s gonna be okay.” Edward announces, as he picked Tessa up bridal style, “I’m taking her back to the Jackdaw. I don’t trust her here.” 

“Aye, I don’t blame you there.” Vane comments watching Edward walk away, “If she survives I can’t wait to talk to her again.” Edward chose not to answer Vane. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward made it back to the Jackdaw, and rushed to his cabin, he was very grateful that the items Tessa had bought had arrived and were waiting for them. As gently as he could be, Edward placed Tessa on the floor and started to remove her wet and ruined shirt, and used it to wipe the blood away. Thankfully the wounds on her chest, arms and legs had healed. 

“Thank God.” Edward gasps, but then he remembers the image. The one of Kidd, applying the salve to her wounds. Edward stood and rushed to Tessa bag, and looked through, he found a white and tan jar, and opened it to find the salve from the image. With a silent pray of thanks he applied the salve to where the wounds were. Edward debted about applying bandages but, in the end decided not to. Why waste them? Being careful and gentlemen he redressed Tessa and placed her in the bed. 

Edward didn’t sleep that night. He stayed by Tessa's side, to make sure she didn’t die. While he did that, he glanced through the images. He was mostly looking at the ones of him and Kidd. There are plenty of images of his and Kidds wedding. 

There was one of them at the altar, and then of them kissing at the altar, then of them cutting a four tier wedding cake, with flowers on, followed by Kidd, shoving a piece of cake into Edward’s face. There were a few of them sharing a dance. Then there were many images of the pair walking along the beach, training together, hunting and sailing. It warmed Edward’s heart to see that even in the future the pair still deeply loved each other. There was one image that brought a smile to his face. It was of him, Kidd and an infant Tessa. Someone had taken the image of the three of them sleeping in a hammock on the island. Tessa was safely in the middle of them. 

“What happened lass?” Edward whispers. Tessa had been nothing but cold to him. Like something bad had happened to make her act like this towards him. Which was odd, in all the images he saw, they seemed to be a happy family. But, then again appearances could be deceiving. Something Edward had learned the hard way. It was around dawn, when Tessa let out a groan and woke. 

“The fuck happened?” She groans with a slight hiss, as she saw Edward with her phone. “Why do you have that?” 

“What this?” Edward asks with a smirk as he shakes the phone in front of her. 

“Please give that back.” Tessa pleads/asks him jolting upwards. 

“I will, once you tell me, who you really are, and where or when from.” Edward tells her. 

Tessa rolled her eyes, “I think you figured it out. But, I’m Tessa Mary-Anne Kidd. I’m your and James Kidd, daughter.” 

“I figured that much, from the images.” Edward tells her. 

“You mean the photos. Yea, they do give a lot of shit away don't they?” Tessa asks him, “But, if you're wondering, it's partial immortally, that's what helped to heal my wounds. I'm grateful for that.” 

“Partial immortally?” Edward repeats. 

“It happens, when an immortal has a child.” Tessa tells him with a half shrug.

“Huh,” Edward says with a head nod, as he hands the phone back to Tessa, “Where are you from?” 

“The future. I can’t go more into it than that.” Tessa tells him, “It's not good to go into details that have yet to happen. All I can tell you is that you, and the others do gain immortally.” 

“Comforting.” Edward mutters with an eye roll, as he rubbed his hands over his face, “Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

Tessa cocked, an eyebrow at him, “Would you have believed me? Like honestly, would have you believed me?” She asked him bluntly. 

Edward had to nod his head agreement, “No, not without proof.” 

“Exactly,” Tessa points out, “Wait how long have you know?” 

“A few days.” Edward confesses to her, which Tessa could only snort at him. “I did respect your privacy for a time.” 

“Should I give a round applause for that?” Tessa asks with a little bitterness in her voice. 

“Suppose not.” Edward agreed as he stood, cracking his neck and shoulders,“Get some rest, lass.” 

“You look like you need some rest as well.” Tessa tells him. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll come and check on you later.” He tells her leaving the cabin. Tessa let out a sigh as she flopped backwards onto the bed. 

“Fuck.” Tessa moans into the pillow. 

End of line 


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the second week went by without a hitch. The cold and bitter wall that Tessa had built up between her and Edward was slowly going away. Edward had been happy to learn more about Tessa and his future. But, within reason, there was only so much she could tell him. There nights slowly became routine, Tessa would sit on the bed and draw while Edward worked on logs and charts. 

“Can I ask you something?” Edward asks, checking his logs, as Tessa was in the middle of a drawing. 

“Sure.” Tessa tells him, as she added some shading to her artwork. 

“How happy are me and James in your time?” He asks, as Tessa eyes looked up from her drawing to meet his gaze. 

“You're very happy. I mean you saw the wedding photos, and all the happy photos of you two being a couple.” Tessa explains with a simple shrug. “We're a family, a happy family.” 

“But, you're mad at me.” Edward points out, as Tessa rolled her eyes, “What happened lass.” 

“Can’t tell you.” Tessa says trying not to snap at him, as she lets out a huff. “It’s just God, I can’t say.” 

“Lass.” Edward starts to say, but he let out a sigh, he didn’t want to fight. “Tell me about the lad that I saw you with.” 

Tessa looked up, and then she went crimson, “You mean Jacob?” 

“His name is Jacob?” Edward asks with a soft chuckle, “You must attract them. Does he make you happy?” 

“Very much so. He’s my everything, I miss him so much.” Tessa admits with a soft sigh as she paused in her art, “I hate being stuck here, with no idea how I’m going to get home.” 

“I’m sorry lass.” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s the jackass who casted the spell. I just hope pops knows a way to get me home.” Tessa confesses, with a pitiful sight. It didn't take Tessa long to figure out that someone has used a time travel spell. But, the question was why? Why send her back this time period.

Edward gave her a knowing smile, “Knowing James he does. You just need a little faith.” 

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a few days later that things got interesting. (It was around the end of the second week and the start of the third week.) Tessa and Roger were down in the galley cleaning up breakfast, when they heard commotion above them. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tessa asks as she sets the clean plates aside. 

“Don’t know, why don’t you head up and check it out.” Roger suggests. 

“You sure?” She asks him with a head title. 

“Yes, now go.” Roger says sooing her out of the galley. The old sea cook could only smile, the girl was warming up to the whole crew. She was less cold and distant from everyone, she was now part of the crew. 

Tessa made it to the main deck, to see a longboat being lowered down into the water. Tessa shortly spied Adéwalé on the quarterdeck. 

“Mr. Adéwalé, what’s going on?” Tessa asks, as the quartermaster was looking down a spyglass. She quickly made her way up to the quarterdeck, next to the taller man.

“The crew spotted a shark in the water, and asked if the captain was going to go hunting.” Adéwalé explains, as he was keeping an eye on the longboat. 

“And is he?” Tessa asks him, as the crew looked very excited, on the main deck. 

“Aye, he is. Take a look.” Adéwalé says, handing her the spyglass. Tessa looked down the spyglass, to see Edward standing in the longboat, holding a harpoon, as there were three other crew members in the boat with him. “Look at the water.” Adéwalé tells her. Tessa did so, and saw a shark fin, and then the shark jumped from the water, right as Edward threw the harpon at the shark. 

“Holy shit, is he going after a great white?” Tessa gasps, as the harpoon made contact with the shark, and the longboat was dragged off by the shark. 

“Aye.” Adéwalé tells her as Edward started to harpoon the shark, each harpoon hit its mark, 

“Holy shit, the water is turning red.” Tessa gasps watching as the shark gives up, and starts to float to the surface. “Is it dead?” 

“Not yet. Once we hoist it up, it will be.” Adéwalé tells her, as he heads down to the main deck. 

“Well, I have been craving shark meat.” Tessa says, following after the quartermaster. “Fuck.” 

“Something wrong?” Adéwalé asks her, as the shark was hoisted up. 

“I have no clue how to crave up or cook shark.” Tessa admits to him, with a gramice. 

Adéwalé let out a bark of laughter, which startled a few crew members, “I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m sure Roger can teach you.” He tells her. 

The shark was hoisted up, and it was staring at them. A cold shiver ran down Tessa's spine as she approached the side of the ship. 

“Careful.” A crew member warns, as Tessa gets closer. And then it happened, one moment she's on the ship, the next she is being flung into the water. Tessa was dazed for a moment as she shanked downwards, but that quickly passed as she swam upwards. Something big and strong had rammed into the side of the Jackdaw.

“TESSA!” Edward yells, getting her attention, as the pirate was still in the long boat, “Swim over here, lass and be quick.”

“Don't need to be told twice.” She mutters swimming over to the longboat, she was pulled into the boat, in the nix of time. A weeb and clawed hand shot out of the water and just missed her ankle. The hand disappeared back into the water followed by inhuman yelling.

“The fuck?” Everyone in the long boat yells, as they look into the crystal clear water. Swimming below them were a school of mermaids. They were beautiful young women with long flowing hair, but there lower halves were that of sharks. 

“Fuck.” Edward growls, running a hand through his hair, “They look like the mers that attacked us back at the island.” 

“I’m sorry what?!” Tessa yells as her eye starts to twitch, “Please tell me you killed one of them.” 

“No, why would I?” Edward asks, confused as one of the mers swam close to the boat, and knocked into it. The boat rocked back and forth but no one fell into the water. “I stabbed a couple of them, and they fucked off.” 

“That only pissed them off.” Tessa mutters, biting her bottom lip as she sat down and started to pull off her boots, “Look, the only way to get rid of a school of mermaids is to kill one of them.” 

“Please tell me your joking lass.” Edward pleads as Angel shakes her head no. “Fuck. Let me go and kill those things.” 

Tessa let scoff as she picked up a small knife, “Just keep them busy.” She says before diving into the water. None of the men say anything as they watched the mermaids swim around the boat, and watched Tessa, swim away. Edward had an idea, as he started to splash the water, this got the attention of several of the mermaids, they were watching him and not Tessa. 

“Come one ladies.” He whispers, watching as they got closer to the boat. The other men in the boat started to splash and make noise, in order to keep the school off of Tessa. Tessa swam around, trying to find a target. And she did. It was a large mermaid who was grinning at Edward. Tessa scowled as she saw the mermaid start to approach the boat. Tessa swam forward, and yanked the mermaids by her hair. The mermaid let out a scream, as Tessa slit her throat. The water turned crismons as the rest of the school looked at there sister. Tessa was quick to swim to the surface and pull herself back into the boat. 

“You alright?” One of the crew members asks, as Tessa nodded her head yes. The water started to turn red, as the mermaid shanked to the sea floor. The rest of the school got the message, and shot Tessa and the men a dirty look, before they retreated. 

“Smart thinking lass.” Edward praises with a smile, as they headed back to the jackdaw.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was two days later, and Tessa couldn’t sleep. She headed out to the quarterdeck for some air, she tapped the crew member on duty. He was confused, as she told him to go rest. Tessa took the wheel, as she gazed out into the endless darkness of the sea. 

“Can’t sleep?” Edward asks joining her on the deck. 

“Sort of.” Tessa admits with a soft sigh, as titled her head to the side, “Did I wake you, when I left the cabin?” 

Edward shook his head no, “I was already awake. I couldn’t sleep.” 

“You miss pops?” Tessa asks with a knowing smile on her face. 

“Aye, and I take it you miss Jacob, watch the rocks.” Edward warns, as the Jackdaw was getting dangerously close to a pile of rocks. 

“Yes, yes, I see them, and the top half of a boat?" Tessa asks looking at Edward, “The hell?” 

It took Edward a moment or two to respond to Tessa, as his eyes started to glaze over, “Do you hear that signing lass?” 

“Singing what the fuck are you talking about?” Tessa asks, as she had quickly avoided another set of sharp rocks, and then she heard it. It was soft, and angelic, “Oh fuck me sideways. Sirens really? Well I got some time before they became a major issue.” She grumbles, by some stroke of luck there were thankfully not too many men on deck. Thinking fast, she ordered those on deck to head down, on Edward’s order, they didn’t fight her. Next she quickly scrambled and found some rope, and tied Edward to the railings, and was even quicker as she grabbed on his swords. 

“Let’s hope this works.” She mutters steering the ship of the path of more rocks, and broken ships that were in the water. “I just can’t give into my desire.” 

“Why not give in?” An angelic asks from the water, “By giving in you can see-no you can go home-no you get through this.” 

Tessa let out a soft cackle as she just missed the stern of a ship, “Can’t figure my desire can you ladies?” She asks, cackling. 

“Why not just give in?” Another voice asks, this time coming onto deck. 

“Oh for the love of fucking God! Can you please put some clothes on?” She squawks at the siren, who was a very attractive woman, but she was buck ass naked. 

“Is that your deiser?” The serin asks as her lips curled up into a toothy smile. 

“Not, really no.” Tessa confesses blinking a few, “Are you cold? Do you want a blanket or something?” 

The serin gave Tessa a confused look, as she was joined by two more sirens, “Why haven’t you lured her to her death yet?” One squawks out. 

“I can’t lure her, she doesn’t seem to have one diser.” The first serin states, which earned an eye roll from Tessa. 

“Yea, such a shame, that you can’t lure me to my death.” Tessa dryly mutters as the sirens were arguing, as Edward's eyes start to clear up. “Welcome back dad.” 

“Where did I go?” Edward asks shaking his head, “Why the fuck are there three naked women on my ship?” 

“Seriously that’s the first thing you ask? Not, if we're out of danger? No, just why are there sirens on your ship. Okay.” Tessa dryly mutters with an eye roll. 

“Are we out of danger?” He asks, earning a snort from Tessa, “I’ll take that as yes, now how do we get rid of the sirens.” 

“That’s easy,” Tessa cutting him loose and let him take the helm. “I’m going to give them an option.” As she picked up the sword. 

Tessa let out sharp whistle, the sirens stopped there fighting and looked at Tessa, who was pointing her sword at them, “Bonsoir mesdames, je vais vous donner deux choix.( Good evening ladies, I am going to give you two choices)” Tessa tells them, with a pointed look. 

“And our choices are?” One of the sirens asks her with a nervous chuckle. 

“You either fuck off alive, or I kill you.” Tessa tells him she showed off her mark. 

“You're a hunter.” The same siren says looking between the other two sirens, “We’ll be leaving now.” 

“Wise choice.” Tessa says with a smirk, as the sirens jumped back into the water. 

Edward let out a bark of laughter, “Nice work lass.” 

“Why thank you.” 

End of line 


	26. The golden age of pirates part 4

Nights in Nassau, Tessa were learning could be unpleasant. The air was hot and sticky, and it was humid. And since the town was near the ocean, it was easy to catch the breeze coming from the sea. But, the air stank of piss, salt, stale bread, rum, and something that she didn't want to know. Tessa was stuck at the Old Avery with Edward. Well stuck was the wrong word, she was forced to stay there. Edward didn’t want her wandering the island alone. (The week before they got to Nassau was blissfully uneventful.) 

Not that she could blame him. The tavern was busy this time of night, a whore on every man's lap, even those it was hot and humid out. Hornigold, Thatch, Vane, Rackham, Adéwalé and her father, each had a tankard in there hand and hand up a girl's skirt. In Jack's case it was Anne, the red head was sitting pretty on Jack's lap. Tessa would venture a guess,that her father was trying to dull the ache of missing her pop who yet to show up. But, was due back any day now. (They had been here a week, and Tessa without a shadow of doubt was ready to go home.)

Tessa was off to the far side, sitting on the railing enjoying the moderate peace, and the view. The night sky was a blaze of stars and a full moon. And Tessa was sketching the view of the town from her spot.

“Not in the mood for drinking lass?” Thatch asks, walking over, or stumbling. The man wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober either.

“Umm, no not really.” Tessa answers him with a yawn, “In fact I might turn in soon.” 

“Hmm it is getting rather late.” Thatch agrees with a slight hum. 

“There's also not a lot for me here.” Tessa also states closing her book with a soft thud.

Thatch didn't say anything as the laughter from the traven filled the air. “You sure you are related to Kenway? That man drinks like a dying fish.” 

“He's my uncle, not my father.” Tessa lies/states, as she jumps off the railing, “Have a nice night captain Thatch.” As she started to leave. 

“Hold a moment, lass.” Thatch says with a sigh as he looks over his shoulder, “Your uncle is far too busy with his hand up that whore’s skit to get you home.” 

“I’ll be fine, sir. I don’t need an escort.” Tessa lightly protested. 

“Not with the king’s man walking about. Come now I’ll escort you to your dwelling.” Thatch says joining her. “It’ll be quick and dirty and we don’t need to talk.” 

“Your far too kind sir.” Tessa says with a yawn. 

“Lead the way.” 

Tessa nodded her head and started to walk to the home she was staying at. It was a simple building with four floors. An old lady lived on the bottom floor, and rented the other three rooms. Tessa and Edward were renting two of the rooms. And if you paid the old lady, she would let you take a bath and wash your clothes. 

Thatch made sure Tessa was safe inside before he left. With a sigh and a huff, Tessa pulled off her boots, belt, bandana, and jewelry. She didn’t bother changing, as she was too tired and she had clean clothes or cleanish clothes. Tessa drifted off to the smell of sea water, drifting in from the window. But, not before she thought back. Back to the mess with Haytham. The whole mission was a fuck up, and learning the truth had hurt.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_'I could hardly believe that you replaced me, father." Haytham states as he approaches Tessa._

_'HAYTHAM DON'T!' Edward growls as he sliced through the golems. 'You gave her up.'_

_'What are you talking about?' Tessa asks as her back hits the wall._

_Haytham let out a few tsk, as he reached out for Tessa, and grabbed her by her neck. 'You truly don't know. You don't know how my father had two children, myself and my sister Jennifer. While Jennifer died I followed in his footsteps and became an immortal.' He explains._

_'What does that have to do with me?' Tessa wheezes as the grip on her neck tightened._

_'You see my dear, you are nothing to them but a replacement. I'm your father.' Haytham states as Tessa's eyes widen, 'And they never told you the truth.'_

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa woke to a bang, and fell out of bed and onto the floor. With a hiss, she froze. Outside she could hear screaming, yelling, crying, gun and cannon fire. And she could smell, burning wood, flesh, and smoke.

“The hell is going on?” She mutters, rushing to her bag as she tugged on her boots. Inside she pulled out her gauntlet, throwing knives, and her rope dart. Tessa quickly rushed out and let out several colorful cruises. It was chaos. 

Buildings were on fire, people were running in fright, there were soldiers helping civilians get to safety as they were killing golems and soldiers that were clearly possessed. Dead bodies littered the ground, as people were fleeing. Tessa rushed out trying to find some sense of order when she saw it. A pair of children were trapped by a golem. The hunk of clay raised its sword, butTessa was quicker, she flicked her wrist and shot her rope dart into the clay monster's head. The dart made an impact, and as she pulled it out of the creature's head fell to the ground in a heap. Tessa was wrapping the rope dart around her wrist, when she heard someone yell behind her, she quickly dodged out of the way and pulled out a throwing knife. With a flick of her wrist she stabbed the person, through the neck. It was a possessed soldier. 

“You won’t be needing this anymore.” Tessa mutters claiming his sword, before dropping it, deep into a golem that came stumbling over. 

“Thank you miss.” The children yell latching onto Tessa’s legs. 

“What the hell is going on?” She asks the kids. 

“We don’t know. One moment we were asleep in bed, and then our mother was waking us up. The british were attacking the island but it wasn’t just the men it was those monsters. Our mother was killed and we ran.” One of the kids explains. 

“Right.” Tessa mutters, looking around it looked like everyone was fleeing to the other side of the island. “Follow the coward and get to safety.” She says lighty pushing the kids off of her. 

“We saw some of the pirates down by the tavern. Looked like they were holding the soldiers and monsters back.” The other kid explains. 

Tessa let out a groan, “Thank you, now go.” Tessa was about to head up to the roof tops, when she looked down at her pants leg. It was wet and sticky, on her pants leg was blood. She looked at the kids and grabbed one of them. The kid had a nasty cut on it’s arm. “Did one of the monsters do this?” She asks wiping the blood off the wound. 

“While we were running.” The kid(who Tessa now noted was a boy.) explains, and the kid next to him was a girl. 

“You need to be more careful.” She warns wrapping the wound with her bandana, “Now go, it’s not safe here.” 

“We will, thank you miss.” The boy says, grabbing his sister's hand. Tessa let out a sigh, as she looked around. The non possessed soldiers were holding the line, allowing people to escape. She could also spy some of the pirates helping them. If the kids were right, she needed to get to the tavern. Tessa climbed up the side of the nearest building and ran. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa ran as fast as she could, she did her best to ignore fighting on the ground below, or the fact that some of the buildings were on fire. 

‘ _Gotta love that.’_ Tessa thought as the tavern came into view. And boy it was shit show. Tessa jumped from the building to the tree, and scowled. One of the soldiers was trying to sneak up on Hornigold, who was busy killing more of the soldiers. Tessa jumped down and sank her hidden blade into the man’s neck. 

“The hell you come from?” Hornigold yells as the soldier drops dead. 

“Oh you now around.” Tessa growls at him, as she quickly throws her rope dart at a soldier that got too close to Anne. She twisted the rope around her wrist and pulled the man in close before killing him with her hidden blade. It didn’t take long for her to see more soldiers coming from the ground. With a scowl she rushed forward, spun and threw three knives at men killing them. 

“You could do that this whole time?” Edward asks in shock, killing a golem. 

“You never did ask.” Tessa says with a smirk and a wink, as she jumped to the ground to grab her knives. “What the hell is going on?” 

“No, fucing clue!” Vane yells, killing two soldiers in quick succession. “Did the Brtish loose there fucking minds.” 

“He’s half right.” Tessa mutters under breath, as a cannonball hits the building next to the tarven. Tessa was quick to duck as debris went flying. 

“What the fuck is going on!” Thatch yells, “These bastards have never attacked us before.” 

“Something or someone must have set them off.” Adéwalé suggests.

“Maybe they just got tired of dealing with pirates.” Tessa states throwing a knife at a golem that appeared. 

“Any ideas?” Edward asks looking at Tessa, as if he was asking her if this is what happens to the town. As Tessa could only give half a shrug. 

“Why the fuck are you asking here?” Vane growls. “You know something?” 

“No, sir.” Tessa answers with a scowl. Everyone froze when they heard something, it was loud barking, and growling. 

“OH FUCK NO!” Tessa yells pulling out a knife and twisting it in her hand, “Why is it here!” Edward was ready to ask her what she meant, when Tessa was bull rushed by a large all black mass. 

Tessa let out a scream as Spado ran the two of them away from the tavern, Tessa was clamped between the dog’s teeth. Blood dribbled out of the wounds and mixed with his drool, leaving a disgusting trail of blood and drool. Tessa was able to plunge the knife into Spado’s neck. The dog let out a how of pain but didn’t let go. 

“Where the fuck are we going.” She growls, as she looked to see that the dog was leading them to a clif. “Well fuck.” Tessa pulled out a second knife and plunged into the neck, it was a little late, as Spado leapt off the cliff. The duo hit the water hard, and the water stung her open wounds, and she almost let out of pain. She was able to stab Spado a second time, this time the dog let go of her. Tessa kicked the dog for good measure as it sank to the sea floor. Tessa swam upwards, hoping to God, there were no sharks around. She broke the surface with a gasp, as she aimed her gauntlet upwards. She didn’t even notice where it landed. 

“What a fucking night.” She mutters as she hauled herself up the cliff side. “Can it get any worse?” As she hung off the side of the cliff. 

“How about getting better?” A voice asks, as someone hauled her up and onto the ground, “Looks like I found myself a lost sparrow.” 

End of line 


	27. Chapter 27

Tessa was overjoyed, no ecstatic to see Jacob. Those he had some minor changes or not so minor changes. For starters, he had grown his hair out. Even in the dim moonlight she could see a small ponytail. Tessa smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. The second change, he had gained more muscles. More importantly it was muscle in his arms. Those if Tessa had to venture a guess he had more muscle mass hidden under his shirt.

Jacob let out a soft chuckle as if reading Tessa's mind as to how he gained more muscle, “Working on a pirate ship, whipped me into shape.”

“I can see that.” Tessa agrees with a smile, with a soft sigh/yawn. Jacob smirks, as he stood and picked Tessa up bridal style. “You’re warm and dry.”

“Why thank you.” Jacob grins turning and leaving the cliff behind.

“It’s been what five no, six weeks since we last saw each other?” Tessa asks looking at the dead bodies. 

“How do you figure six weeks?” He asks as Tessa reaches up and places a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“It was during that week after Ireland and the banshee, four weeks at sea and one week here. So six in total.” Tessa points out, “Well fuck.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There’s holes in my shirt.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yea, how the fuck am I going to explain this?” 

“Not, sure hold on.” Jacob says, setting Tessa down, as he looked for something, with a scowl he pulled the shirt off a dead, “Will this fit.” 

“Suppose it doesn't have to fit, just need to wear till we get back to the place I’m staying at.” Tessa says tugging off her wet shirt, and pulling on the new one. 

Jacob winced when he saw the red marks, “You have that salve right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

It was decided by the captains( including Kidd) that they would talk about what happened tonight in the morning. Everyone was beyond tired and needed to sleep, and some were still drunk. Tessa led, Jacob and Evie back to the house. She showed Evie her room, and took Jacob to her room. Tessa stripped out of her wet clothes, and tossed on a white night shirt (and hung her wet clothes out to dry.) As she crawled into bed, Jacob crawled into bed next to her. It was the best sleep she had gotten in a good long time. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was decided( manly by Tessa) that they needed a bath. Tessa informed the old lady she would need two tubs filled with hot water. Jacob slid into the bath first hissing as the water made contact with his skin, but then grinned as Tessa slid in next to him. 

“Why does that old hag have a tub big enough to fit two people?” He asks Tessa. 

“She probably had kids or something.” Tessa says before ducking her head under the water, “Christ that feels good. Hand me that bar of lavender and orange soap, and that scrap of cloth.” 

“If I wash your hair, you wash mine?” Jacob suggests holding the bar out. 

“Alright.” Tessa agrees with a smile as she leaned against him. 

“Lavender and orange, that is something.” Jacob hums as he got his hands nice and soapy, and then started to wash her hair. “How the hell does your hair feel so soft?” 

“I take a bath every other day. A luxury we are about to lose once we set sail.” Tessa mutters, melting as Jacob fingers scrubbed scalp. 

Jacob let out a groan, “Don’t remind me. We had to be dropped into a time period where bathing is not common. Close your eyes.” Jacob dipped his hand under the waters and rinsed the water out of Tessa hair. 

“Could be way worse.” Tessa remarks, as she takes the soap, “Lean forward.” 

“How could it be worse?” Jacob asks as Tessa massages the soap into his scalp. Jacob let out a content hum, as she washed his hair. The view wasn't half bad either.

“We could be in the Victorian age, where the bathtubs could boil you alive. Or the ninth century where it was way worse.” 

Jacob wrinkled his nose, “Know what? This isn’t so bad after, all. Christ Tessa you're a miracle worker.” 

“Your tense is all love.” Tessa says with a chuckle, “Now close your eyes.” As she rinsed out his hair. She washed his hair a second time, happy to see it nice and clean. Tessa let out a sigh as she moved to the other end of the tub, as he cleaned up.

“Where do you think we're going?” 

“I don’t know. This spell, which is a time travel one, displaced us. I don’t know why it chose this point in the timeline.” 

“It does seem rather odd. One moment we were talking about this, and now here. Evie thinks we might fucking with the timeline.” 

“I doubt it. Our biggest issue is trying to find the one who cast the spell. And the why behind it.” 

“In time right? There has to be a spell to return us home.” 

“There always is.” 

Tessa let out a hun, as she leaned over the side of the tub, “Want me to wash your back and you wash mine?” Jacob asks with a smile.

“Yes, thank you. Once we're done here we need to head over to the tavern. We can find out who attacked the town last night.”

Jacob let out a snort, as his hands roamed over Tessa's back, enjoying how smooth her skin was, and yet he could also feel all the muscle she has gained over the years of training. “We know it was Lee. Thanks to his demon dog.”

“Lee was military not navy.” Tessa points out, with a happy sigh.

“It was still him who attacked the town.”

“No, shit. Turn around.” Tessa mutters as Jacob turns around. 

“We'll figure it out, tess.”

“I know we will.” As she started to wash his back. “It just doesn’t feel right.” 

“Like a dream you can’t wake up from?” Jacob as Tessa hands roamed over his back. 

“That’s what I was thinking.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once they were clean, Tessa pulled on a pair of tan breeches, and a soft blue shirt. While Evie opted for a white shirt, Jacob wore gray. He may purposefully didn’t tie the ties on the front of the shirt. And Tessa had no objections, the shirt did wonder highlighting his new body type. 

“Your drooling.” Evie points out with a chuckle. 

“Do you blame me? Look at him.” Tessa says gesturing to Jacob who was in front of them. “Man is built like a brick house.” 

“Serving on a pirate ship for the last month, did wonder’s.” Evie tells her, “When you were serving with uncle Edward, where were you stationed?” 

“Galley, you?” 

“Also the galley. Uncle James said it would be safe for me. Jacob was rigger.” Evie tells her as Jacob had stopped in front of the fruit seller. 

“Where the fuck did he learn to be a rigger?” Tessa asks as she gives Evie a confused stare. 

“Apparently you're an excellent teacher.” Evie points. Which made Tessa blush crimson.

“Didn’t think he listened to me when I talked about rigging, if I’m being honest.” Tessa admits with a sigh as she played with her charm. 

“He did and it helped him out.” Evie tells her, as Jacob came over and handed Tessa a mango. 

“I know you hate it when I cut the damn thing.” Jacob tells her with a smirk. 

“Not hate, you just don’t do it the proper way. I'll have to show you.” Tessa tells him with a wink. 

“You can show him at the tarven, we're late as is.” Evie says pushing past the pair. 

“Sadly Evie is right.” 

“When isn’t she?” Tess asks him. 

They reached the tavern a little past eleven, or Tessa assumed it was after eleven. It was hard to tell time. Hornigold, Thatch, Vane, Rackham, Adéwalé were already at the tarven. And looked worse for wear, Jacob ordered some sort of meal which had rice, pulled pork, and beans. Tessa was walking the length of the railings as she cut and ate the mango. She wasn’t really paying attention to what they were talking about till Jacob got her attention.

“Maybe tess knows the answer.” Jacob says, stopping Tessa who had a half a piece of mango in her mouth. “Do you know the difference between a pirate and privateer?” 

Tessa swallowed her piece of mango, “A privateer was an armed ship owned and offered by private individuals holding a government commission and authorized for use in war, especially in the capture of enemy merchant shipping. Or more simply they are pirates with papers.” She explains with a shrug. “They would sail in privately owned armed ships, robbing merchant vessels and pillaging settlements belonging to a rival country.” 

“What is a buccaneer?” Evie asks as cracked her neck and shoulders. 

“The buccaneers were a kind of privateers or free sailors peculiar to the Caribbean Sea.” Tessa explains again with a shrug. 

“Why do you know this?” Vane asks as Tessa ignores him, as she ate more of the mango. 

“She likes to read.” Jacob answers him, with a slight huff. “Tess do you want any of this pork?”

“Hmm, sure.” Tessa says, coming over, as she picks a piece off his plate. “Not bad.” Before she went back to her pacing.

“Something wrong lass?” Thatch asks, as Tessa shakes her head no. 

“She's being impatient.” Evie quickly tells him, “As she's still trying to piece together who attacked the town last night.” 

“It was the British. Why are you worried about those pups?” Hornigold asks with a bark of laughter, “We beat those pups back.” 

“They could still come back to attack us.” Tessa tells him with a huff. 

“Not after the beating we gave them.” Vane tells her with a dark laugh. 

“And if it wasn’t for captain Kidd, we would have lost the fight.” Adéwalé tells him. Vane let out a growl but didn't say anything. Tessa let out a huff as she sat on the railing, 

“Do you want this? The mango is too sweet for me.” Tessa says, handing him the fruit and knife. 

Jacob and Evie cocked an eyebrow at her, Tessa loved mangoes. She would never flat out say one was too sweet. “Here take the rest of my plate.” Jacob offers as he hands the plate to Tessa. 

“Thanks. I wonder where uncle Edward and Captain Kidd are?” Tessa asks the group, and as if being summoned Edward and James showed up. 

“Morning all.” Edward greets, with a smile. He got a response of grunts or good mornings. 

“How is everyone faring?” James asks stealing a tankard from Vane. 

“Worse for wear, couldn have been worst.” Benjamin says, as he eyed Tessa, Jacob and Evie, “Those part me think we own the pups.” 

“We do, without them we wouldn’t have been able to hold the line.” Edward tells him, as he took the tankard from James, “Ade, James and me were talking. We heard a rumor from a dying soldier of there being a gold cash in Florida. Round up the men, get the supplies.” 

“We leaving captain?” Adéwalé asks, eyeing the pair. 

“Aye at dawn. We want the crew on the Jackdaw by nightfall.” James explains, “That goes for your three as well.” 

“We’ll be there sir.” Evie tells him, as Jacob nodded his head yes, and Tessa did the same. She handed the plate back to Jacob and jumped off the railing and walked away. 

“Oh boy.” Jacob mutters looking at Evie, who nodded her head. 

“I’ll go and follow her. You stay here.” Evie says, following after Tessa. Jacob bit his bottom lip, as he followed after Evie and Tessa. Something was wrong, and he needed to know what it was. 

End of line 


	28. The golden age of pirates part 6

Tessa knew it wouldn’t be a long trip from Nassu to Florida. It would be about two weeks, two weeks on the Jackdaw with Edward and James. Not, that would be an issue. She had been getting along with Edward, but she wasn’t sure about James. He was and wasn’t like her father. She had been doing her best, to avoid him or spending time alone with him. Which was hard as hell. They had been at sea for four days, and with great skill she had dodged James.

“Roger, I'm done with my chores.” Tessa calls, as she puts the dishes away.

“Alright lass your free, for now.” Roger tells her with a chuckle. “Go, and see your boy.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tessa tells him, while grabbing a pair of apples.

“You and Evie are due back here by three bells past.” Roger yells at her. Evie had left to explore the ship, an hour ago. She had worked fast, while Tessa had worked slow. She didn’t want to risk running into James. 

“We know.” Tessa tells him, with a smile.

It was a pleasant day and the sun was shining, the sky was bright blue and cloudless. And there was a strong breeze speeding the Jackdaw to Florida. (Unlike two days ago, it had rained cats and dogs. Thankfully, Edward had the idea to fill the empty barrels with rain water.) The crew were busy getting there work done, as they sailed along. The Jackdaw was a fine ship, and her crew were proud of her. Tessa spied Evie, James, Edward and Adéwalé at the helm. Evie waved to her as she moved up the rigging to go talk to Jacob.

“She's avoiding me.” James states as Evie, moved to look at the swivel guns.

“No, she's not.” James retorts watching Tessa climbing the rigging with such ease. 

“She is, Kenway, I know when someone is avoiding me.” James shot back.

Edward gave a sigh, as Evie was talking with the gunner, he dropped his voice down to a whisper, “You need to give her time, James. Something happened between us.” 

“I just don’t like it. She feels more at ease with you and Adéwalé then with me. She’s my daughter too.” James states with a heavy sigh. 

“I know love, I know. Tessa is stubborn, just like us. We just need to give her time.” Edward tells him, as he pulled James into a soft kiss. James let out a sigh, as he watched the horizon. Something felt off. 

Tessa found Jacob up on the mainmast, and he was tending to the ropes of the mainsail. She took not that he was alone, but the view was breathtaking. She could see the endless sea before her, as the sun kissed the water. 

“Normally I would be mad there you're the only one up here.” Tessa says sitting down across from him. 

“But?” Jacob asks tying the rope the correct way. 

“No, but’s.” As she handed him one of the apples, “I’ve been avoiding pops.” 

“You don’t say.” Jacos says with a chuckle as he took the apple, “You can’t avoid him forever.” 

“Yes, I can.” 

“No, you can’t.” 

“Yes.” 

“Hmm no. It’s a small ship. And you're sharing the captains quarters.” Jacob points out as he takes a bite from his apple. Tessa rolled her eyes, “Alright the Jackdaw isn’t small, but you know what I mean.” 

Tessa let out a snort, as she nibbled on her apple, “Why are you up here alone?” 

“Was waiting on you. I thought you wanted to talk. Why are you avoiding uncle James?” 

“I think you know why.” 

“I don’t please inform me.” 

“It doesn’t feel right. Does that make sense? He’s my pops, and not at the same time.” She explains, “I know, I should forgive him and dad but, I can’t. They lied to me my whole life.” 

“And that’s not just something you can get over.” Jacob agrees with a hum, “But, I think and hear me out okay. You need to let it go, and start to forgive them.” 

“How can I forgive them?” She asks, as she watches James and Edward. The pair looked happy. And at some point the three of them would be a happy family. But, now it felt wrong. 

“A little at a time. There your family, and it’s okay if you don’t want to forgive them. I won’t push you to forgive them.” Jacob tells her. “Take your time.” 

“Thanks Jacob.” As she leaned in to kiss him. 

“Your welcome tess.” He says with a soft chuckle as he kissed her. The kiss was short lived, as they heard the warning bell, and shouting. Tessa and Jacob looked out to the sea, to see a hunter. 

“Fuck a duck is that a hunter?” Tessa gasps, watching as cannon balls were fired from the ship, and aimed at the Jackdaw. Jacob’s eyes widened as he grabbed Tessa’s arm and pushed her against the mast. A few of the cannonballs hit the ship, which in turn rocked the ship violently. 

“Head back to the deck.” Jacob barks, letting go of Tessa. “I’ll be fine up here.” 

“No need to tell me twice.” Tessa mutters, using her teleport stone. She landed next to Evie, who was standing next to Adéwalé. 

“We need to be at full sails and to keep her from ramming us.” The quartermaster barks out. 

“YOU HEARD THE MAN! FULL SAILS! LOAD UP THE MORTARS I WANT TO AS MUCH DAMAGE AS POSSIBLE!” Edward orders, “Everyone brace!” As more of the cannonballs hit the ship. 

“There not fucking around.” James groans standing, “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DROP THE FIRE BARRELS!” He barks out. The two crew members behind them did as they were told, and dropped a few of the fire barrels, “When she gets close enough, shoot them!” 

“Aye captain.” The man says getting ready. 

“Giving orders on my ship now?” Edward asks with a wink, “You girls doing okay?” 

“Never better.” Tessa answers as she takes a deep breath. 

“Why are they firing at us?” Evie asks ducking as more cannonballs come flying at them. “I think there trying to cripple us.” 

“Would make sense. Why sink us, when they can cripple us.” Tessa turned to look at the hunter. “We have a problem.” 

“What could be now? Captain, she's turning to ram us!” Adéwalé yells. The hunter had circled around, and coming at them full speed. It looked like they were about to ram the Jackdaw. 

“We need to cripple her! Gunner fire!” Edward orders, the gunners did there best but the hunter didn’t slow. “EVERYONE BRACE!” 

Adéwalé, grabbed both Evie and Tessa and braced them against the railing as the hunter rammed them. The Jackdaw rocked back and forth, most of the crew fell to the ground, from the shock or from the sudden crash of water that hit the deck. Tessa sputtered as she spit out sea water. Adéwalé let go of her and Evie as he and Edward started to bark orders, but it came a little too late. Gunshots rang out from the hunter hitting many of the men on the main deck. 

“Fuck.” Tessa hisses watching, as one of the hunter’s crew lines up a shot. The gun was aimed for Evie. Tessa let out a hiss, she ran over to the eldest twin and shoved her down, right as the gun was fired. The bullet grazed her check. Tessa let out a hiss, as placed two fingers against the wound, and felt blood. 

“TESSA!” Edward and James yell, Edward wasted no time and killed the man that had shot her. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a graze.” She tells them, feeling the cut starting to heal up. Tessa looked at the hunter, to see someone and her blood ran cold as ice. It was Charles Lee. What the hell was he doing here? Lee didn’t say anything as he pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Tessa. Tessa was too shocked to think about moving, 

“TESSA MOVE!” Edward yells, at her. But, she was stuck in place. Something didn’t feel right. She couldn’t understand why it didn’t feel right. Lee cocked the gun back, and fired. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, and Edward was in front of her. And he was bleeding, the bullet had pierced his shoulder. 

“DAD! EDWARD!” Tessa, James and Adéwalé all yell as Evie was trying to process what was going on. Lee didn’t look happy as he sneered and pulled out a second gun, again he aimed at Tessa, who was in shock. Lee fired, and once again, and Edward got hit. The bullet made impact in his chest, and blood was streaming from the wound. The blonde fell to the ground face first, but not before shooting Lee. Lee let out a howl of pain, as the bullet hit him.

“DAD!” Tessa yells rushing to his side, it took some effort, but she was able to roll him over. Edward was bleeding badly from the bullet wounds in his chest and shoulder. Tessa could feel the tears in her eyes. This wasn’t good, if Edward died, then she died. And he was bleeding badly, she carefully placed her hand over his chest wound, and pressed down. She was trying to stop the blood. But, all it did was coat her hands crismon. 

“Tessa?” He groans, as he let out pained hiss. 

“It’s okay dad, just hold on okay? Please.” She pleads with him, as she bit her bottom lip. Edward let out a pained hiss, as whipped away a tear that had spilled out from Tessa’s eye. She didn’t even notice that she was crying. She had to stop crying, crying wasn’t going to help. 

“KENWAY!” James yells rushing to his husband's side. James was doing his best to keep calm, as he placed his hands over Edward’s shoulder wound, “You aren’t going anywhere, you hear me? You need to hold on.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of love.” Edward tells him with a pained smile. 

“We need to get help.” Tessa tells James, as her hands were being coated in blood. Her dad’s blood, this was so fucked. 

“I know, but we can’t help him in the middle of a fight. Fuck.” James cruses. The crew was doing it’s best to get free from the hunter, and kill as many of the hunter’s crew. Adéwalé was barking orders left and right, but it didn’t look like they would be able to get a clean getaway. Tessa whipped her head around, trying to figure something out. And then she saw the foremast, and an idea formed. It was a risky idea, but what choice did they have? 

“What if we shoot out the foremast? The swivels are close to the mast?” Tessa suggests, “With the foremast disbaled we can get away.” 

James smirked, “Lass, that is a wonderful idea.” James tells her, “Adéwalé! HAVE THE SWIVELS AIM FOR THE FOREMAST!” Adéwalé barked out the orders. The swivels were successful in disabling the foremast. The foremast fell with a loud crash, sending the hunter’s crew flying across the deck or into the water. Seeing this as there chance Adéwalé yelled out the necessary orders, and the Jackdaw made it’s getaway. 

“I think we're in the clear.” Evie softly says, watching the hunter shrink into the distance. 

“That’s fucking wonderful.” Tessa growls, pressing down hard onto the wound which in turn caused Edward to bite his bottom lip in pain. 

“Easy.” James snaps, “Now that we're in the clear, he needs to be tended to. Hold on a little longer love.” Edward gave a weak smile. 

“I think I can help.” Evie tells James. 

“What do you need?” He asks, there was no hesitation in his voice as he spoke. 

“I need two bowls of water, a bottle of rum, a lantern with a light candle, needle, thread, a few clean clothes, salve, something to pull the bullets out, honey and bandages.” Evie lists off. 

“Consider it done.” James was quick to bark orders, and in no time they were heading to Edward’s cabin. Tessa had stopped someone and asked for any landaum, and the crew member came back with a green bottle. Tessa said thank you, as she headed into Edward’s cabin. But, she spied Jacob. She blew him a kiss, and he returned the gesture. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The cabin felt stuffy, to Tessa. She couldn’t place her finger on why. Tessa was quick to wash her hands of Edward’s blood, it felt wrong to have his blood on her hands. With the blood gone, she opened a few windows. It was a vain hope to get fresh air and natural light into the cabin. But, it made her feel better. James worked fast to rid Edward of his weapons, boots, sash, heavy outer layer and shirt, and he was down to his breeches and all the while keeping something on the two wounds. James had placed Edward on the floor, and he placed Edward’s head in his lap. He was softly speaking to his husband, as Edward was fighting to stay conscious. 

“Damn it I don't have anything to pull the bullets out with.” Evie hisses as she washed her hands in the rum and water. 

“Hold on, I might have something.” Tessa tells her, Tessa rushed to her bag and pulled out a pair of needle nose pliers. 

“Why do you have those?” Evie asks, as Tessa tossed her the pliers. 

“Lily. I needed the pilers for reasons.” Tessa vaguely says with a shrug. Evie gave her head nod, as she quickly set to work running the flame over the tip of the pliers, and the needle and thread. “You're going to want to shove a piece of leather or cloth in his mouth.” 

“So he won’t bite his tongue.” Evie says, as Tessa nodded. Evie wasted no time flooding one of the clothes into a square and passing it to James. 

“It will be over soon, Kenway.” James soothes, whipping away the sweat that was on his forehead. 

“It hurts.” Edwards groans, out. 

“I know love, I know.” James whispers, placing the cloth in his mouth. 

“Tessa holds his legs, uncle James his shoulders. I will work as quickly as I can.” Evie tells him. 

“Eive, you're looking for a rounded bullet.” Tessa tells her holding onto Edward’s legs. 

Evie nodded her head, she removed the makeshift bandage on Edward’s shoulder, she took in a deep breath, as she plunged the pilers into the wound. Edward let out a muffled scream, and started to jerk and thrash around, Tessa and James held onto his legs and arms best they could. Evie bit her bottom lip as she pulled out the ball from Edward’s shoulder. She tossed the ball to the floor, and it made a thud. James was quick to sooth Edward, by whispering into his ear and placing kisses to his forehead. 

“Just one more love.” He tells him, “Were almost done.” Evie placed a new cloth on the wound, she would clean it and treat once the other bullet was out. Evie repeated the same steps with Edward’s chest wound. He thrashed and howled as Evie looked for a bullet, but he quickly shagged. Tessa shot James's worried and concerned look. 

“He passed out from the pain.” James tells her, as he felt Edward’s pulse. It was quick and erratic, but it meant that he was alive. The second bullet came out with a wet pop, and it was tossed to the floor with a thud. 

“Thank christ.” Tessa mutters letting go of Edward’s legs. “He’ll be okay right?” 

“I can’t say for sure. There is still a risk for infection, and fever.” Evie tells her as she starts to clean out the wounds with the water and rum mixture. 

“But, why ask for the honey?” Tessa asks, feeling lightheaded for some reason. 

“The honey might be able to help, but I don’t know for sure if it will prevent anything.” She tells Tessa, as carefully and quickly cleaned out the wounds. She set the dirty bowl down and grabbed the needle and thread. She was thankful that Edward was not awake for this part. 

“God I wish I grabbed the laudanum.” James mutters with a sigh. Tessa smirked and bottled out a bottle of laudanum, “Clever girl.” James took the bottle and gave Edward two drops.

“What is that?” Evie asks, as she stitched his shoulder wound closed, before moving onto his chest wound. 

“Laudanum, is a tincture of opium containing approximately 10% powdered opium by weight (the equivalent of 1% morphine). As bad as it sounds, it’s all we got.” Tessa explains, feeling even more light headed, as the room started to spin, “Why is the room spinning?” She asks before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. 

“Jaysus.” James gasps, as Evie rolled her eyes. Evie suspected that might happen. Tessa was strong, but watching Edward get shot, and having to watch him, be tended to, did her in. As much as she didn’t want to admit to it, Tessa was worried for her father's. Evie was going to have a talk with Tessa about this when she woke. 

“I think today’s event caught up with her.” Evie says applying the slave and honey mixture to the wounds, and the bandaged up Edward. “There all done, we should move him to his bed.” 

“Aye.” James agrees, with Evie’s help they moved Edward to his bed and made sure he was comfy. They then moved Tessa to her hammock. 

“If you want, I can stay with them. I’m sure the crew needs you right now.” Evie suggests tossing the dirty water out the open window. It wasn’t a waste, they had plenty of fresh water thanks to the rain. 

“I would appreciate it. Call me if there is any change.” James tells her. 

“I will.” Evie tells him with a soft smile. Evie sat down on the floor, and all she could do was wait. 

End of line 


	29. The golden age of pirates part 7

Tessa woke with a low groan. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see that she was looking up at an odd sight - the ceiling. How had she gotten into her hammock? Slowly sitting up, she looked around as the setting sun started to cast ominous shadows and odd light across the cabin. Tessa spied Edward laying in bed and wasting no time, she was by his side. Tessa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, as she watched her father's chest rise and fall with each uneasy breath. Tessa wasn't sure who did it but someone placed a cloth over his forehead.

“Dad, I'm so sorry.” Tessa whispers as she shanks to the floor beside the bed and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, "It's my fault you're hurt. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeats as the tears fall freely as she repeats sorry again and again. She didn't stop crying even when the door to the cabin opened and closed.

“Tessa, you're awake.” Evie gently comments, the elder frye sat down next to her and hugged her. “What's wrong?”

“What's wrong?! My dad was shot! And it's my fault, he could have died.” She cries, hugging Evie as she cries, “I want Jacob. I need him.” 

Evie tightens her hold on Tessa, “No.” She sternly says. 

“No? Why, I need him. I can’t do this right now.” Tessa hisses trying to wiggle out of Evie’s hold. 

“He is only going to tell you want to hear. What you need to hear, is that you need to stop being mad at them.” Evie tells her. 

“Stop being mad? They lied to me! They lied to me whole fucking life. They were too much of a coward to tell me the truth. How can I forgive them?” Tessa growled, trying not to yell. 

“You really think they did that to hurt you?” Evie demand with a hiss. 

“Yes!” Tessa yells pushing out of Evie’s hold, “They lied to me, not just them but my whole family. John told me that I was there replacement child. And he was right. He’s been right this whole time.” She gagged, at the thought of John being right, and that hurt. 

“Well they didn’t!” Evie yells back as Tessa had backed herself up and into the wall. “They love you too much to lie.” 

“Then why lie? Why keep the truth a secret?” Tessa asks, whipping away the tears that were still falling. 

“They did it out of a place of love. Uncle James and uncle Edward love you. They lied to you out of a place of love. Tell me something? Did your birth father even care about you? Did he once in your life protect you, guide you, teach you, show you how to fight, how to lie, how to see the world in a new light. Did he teach you how to sail? How to navigate? Did he give you the courage to accept Jacob's offer for a dare? Has he risked his life to save you? No, they did. They raised you, they took care of you when you were hurt or sick. They love you.” Evie tells her, as Tessa let out a sniffle. Tessa knew that Evie was right, deep down Evie was right. But, Evie was always right. 

“You know I’m right.” Evie whispers, as Tessa thought back to her childhood, her wonderful childhood. 

_'Dad will I ever be able to sail the Jackdaw?' Six year old Tessa asks, as she watches her dad sail. Edward and James told her she was made for the sea, like them._

_'Someday soon sweetheart. I can see you being a great sailor.' Edward praises with a smile._

_‘Like you and pop?’ Tessa asks, returning his smile._

_‘Aye.’ Edward tells her._

_‘Pop, I bet you I can hit that target over there.’ Ten year old Tessa boasts to James. The pair were on the island, and Tessa was in the middle of traget practice. The target was hanging from a high tree branch._

_‘Can you now?’ James asks with a knowing smirk, ‘Let’s see it?’_

_‘Aren’t we supposed to make a bet?’ Tessa asks, flipping the knife in her hand._

_‘Hit the target then I’ll think of a reward.’ James tells her. Tessa rolled her eyes, and threw the knife, the knife hit the tragert dead center. ‘Very good dear. Come along, I think I have a perfect in mind.’_

_‘Thanks pop.’ Tessa tells him with a playful eye roll._

_‘Tessa you need to jump, love.’ Edward yells up to a seven year old Tessa. Tessa and her cousin were practicing there jumps. And Tessa was the last one to jump. They weren’t that high off the ground._

_‘I can’t do it dad.’ Tessa whines, as she peered over the edge of the small cliff._

_‘Tessa do you trust me?’ Edward asks, as the girl gives a small head nod, ‘I’ll catch you if you fall.’_

_‘You promise?’_

‘ _Always love.’ Edward tells her. Tessa took a deep breath and jumped and Edward caught her with simple ease._

_‘You caught me. Just like you said.’_

_‘Told you I would love. Why don’t we try again? Maybe this time a little higher?’ Edward suggested._

_‘Only if you catch me.’_

_‘Always.’_

_‘Tessa you can’t just break John’s nose.’ James scolds, a sixteen year old Tessa._

_‘Well maybe he shouldn’t insult my relationship.’ She growls._

_‘Did he know?’ James asks slowly and casts a glare over at John._

_‘He said that Jacob was only dating me out of pity.’ Tessa tells him, ‘And I know that’s not true. He cares about me. Right?’_

_‘He loves you dear. Don’t listen to John.’_

_‘Never have.’ Tessa tells him with an eye roll._

_‘Tessa what’s wrong?’ Edward asks, as his daughter hugged him tightly._

_‘I thought you and pop were going to die. All over a stupid fucking flower.’ She hisses out._

_‘Oh love.’ Edward says with a chuckle, ‘We aren’t going anywhere.’_

_‘Even because of a stupid flower?’ Tessa asks him._

_‘Even because of a stupid flower.’ Edward confroms._

“Why are you right?” Tessa asks with a groan, rubbing her eyes. 

Evie chuckled, “It’s a gift.” 

“A rotten one,” Tessa mutters with an eye roll, “But thank you. You were right, I needed to hear that.” 

“Your welcome. Are you hungry?” Evie asks, as Tessa gave her a confused look, “I came in here to see if you were awake.” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Roger made stew, you want a bowl?” 

“I guess.” Tessa tells her, Evie gave her a nod and left. Tessa let out a soft chuckle, as moved to sit next to the bed. “I’m sorry dad, I’ll try and do better in the future. I swear.” Edward didn’t answer, and Tessa didn’t expect him to. 

End of line 


	30. The golden age of pirates part 8

Four days passed in peace. Which was a nice change of pace, after the hunter attacked the Jackdaw. The crew’s morale was holding steady, but without Edward the crew seemed down. Evie, Tessa and James had opted to take shifts in keeping an eye on Edward. Evie in the morning, Tessa in the afternoon and James in the evening. For the most part, Edward had remained unconscious, thanks in part to landum. Between her duties with Roger and helping to keep on Edward it left her little time with Jacob. Not, that Jacob was mad he understood that Tessa was worried for her father. 

“How's he doing?” Tessa asks Evie, as she comes into the cabin holding a bowl.

“Better I think.” Evie tells her, as Edward was sleeping. Thank God for landum. 

“Here, Roger made something. I think it's stew.” Tessa handing her a bowl. Evie took the bowl and saw that Tessa was wet.

“Why are you wet?” She asks, starting to eat.

“It's raining. Pop and uncle Adéwalé say we might be heading into a hurricane.” Tessa explains shaking out her hair. “Pop wants me back outside, said I could use the experience.” 

“Experience with what?” She asks her.

“Dad told him about the siren indicate.” Tessa tells her with an eye roll and huff. “Fucking sirens.”

Evie paused in her eating with a shocked look, “Did you say hurricane?” 

“Yea,” Tessa mutters rubbing the back of her neck, “Do you mind staying here? Pop says it would be safer for you.” 

“No, I don't mind. You and Jacob be careful.” Evie requests.

“Will do. And you stay safe as well.” Tessa asks, “I don't know how bad this is going to get.” 

“I'll do what I can.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa was nearly knocked over by the wind. She had to garp for the railing as she crawled her way up to the helm. James and Adéwalé were standing at the helm. They didn’t seem fazed at all. Tessa knew for a fact that this wasn’t the first hurricane Adéwalé had dealt with. But, this wasn't like when they stole the Jackdaw from the Spanish.

“So I think it's safe to say, we're heading into a hurricane.” Tessa yells over the rain and wind.

“Aye,” James agreed, he didn't seem to be fazed by the weather. “Tessa take the helm.” 

“What the fuck?! Are you crazy?!” Tessa yells, as her knuckles turn white from her grip on the railing.

“Captain Kidd and me need to assist the crew. We're at a high risk for losing our cargo.” Adéwalé explains.

“Jesus fuck, you two are nuts.” Tessa yells at them, “I’ve never done something like this.” 

James let out a bark of laughter, as he pulled Tessa over to the wheel, “You afraid lass? Don’t think you can handle it?” 

Tessa let out a growl, “I’m not afraid.” 

“You sure lass? You seem afraid to me.” James taunts, “If you don’t think you can handle it, why don’t you go and aid Roger.” 

“Fuck you, I was rised by priates. I can do this.” Tessa snaps at him, as she takes a deep breath. 

“Good on you lass,” James says slapping her on the back, “Keep her steady, me and Adéwalé will be around.” 

Tessa let out huff, from the slap on the back. “What do I do if there is a wave?” 

“Yell brace and brace. You need to take the wave head on. Nothing more you can do.” Adéwalé tells her. 

“Got it.” Tessa tells him with a nod. Adéwalé and James left, not before James gave her a pat on the back. 

“You got this lass. I have faith in you. Keep an eye out for the waves.” James tells her. 

“Thanks.” 

“Welcome.” 

Tessa took in a deep breath, as Adéwalé and James left her. Tessa held the wheel as tight as she could, as her knuckles turned white. A few times the wind nearly knocked her off, and she nearly fell down. The rain was making it hard to keep the Jackdaw straight. 

“Keep her steady!” Adéwalé yells from the main deck. Tessa could barely see the older man, but she could hear him yelling at the crew to tie the cannons down. 

“Easier said then down!” Tessa yells back, as she sees a very big wave. “Well fuck.” Tessa was struggling to keep a firm hold on the wheel, as the wind was doing it’s best to send her down to the ground. Tessa let out a hiss, as a gust of wind came over the deck, and she almost fell. Tessa was down to her knees, trying to pull herself up. 

“Need a hand love?” James asks pulling Tessa up, so she was standing. 

“Would love one.” Tessa tells him with a smile, “How the hell are you so calm?” 

“Experience I suppose.” He tells her with a half shrug, James was quick to grab the wheel and help her steer the Jackdaw. “Were going to have to take the wave head on.” 

“I figured as much.” Tessa tells him, “The Jackdaw did it once, she can do it again, right?” 

James let out a sharp bark of laughter, “Aye she can take it. We just need to stay clear of those water spurts.” 

“What water spurts?” Tessa asks, as a few water spurts started to form, “Aww those water spurts.” 

“Aye, stick clear of them, and head for the wave.” James tells her. Tessa gave a nod, and did her best to stay clear of the spurts, as they got closer to the large wave. 

“We need to crest the wave right?” Tessa asks. 

“We do.” James confirms, as they sailed straight for the wave, “EVERYONE BRACE!” He yells, as he and Tessa ducked down behind the wheel, the Jackdaw was able to crest the wave, and get over to the other side was easy. 

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Tessa gasps, she was soaked to the bone, but they were alive. 

“I knew you could do it. Have a little more faith in yourself.” James tells her with a proud smile, “You're a good sailor.” 

“I did learn from the best.” 

“I can tell.” 

With the worst behind them, and the weather letting up, the crew were back to normal. An hour of peace passed, with James guiding Tessa in the finer points of sailing. It was when that hour was up when Evie came bursting out of the cabin. 

“Uncle James, Tessa, I need you.” She yells, James looked to Adéwalé who took over. The pair rushed to the cabin, to meet with a happy shock. 

End of line 


	31. The golden age of pirates part 9

“DAD! EDWARD!” Tessa and James yell rushing over to the bed, and to a very confused Edward. 

“James, Tessa, what’s wrong?” He asks, as Tessa hugged him tightly, and James gave him a kiss, that left the pair gasping for air. “Christ, James not in front of the kids.” As he winked at James. 

“You're awake, you're finally awake.” Tessa repeats ignoring the comment, as Evie blushes and lets out a cough. 

“You’ve had us worried Kenway.” James jokes with a smile, “It’s been four bloody days since you were shot.” 

Edward’s eyes went wide,”Four days? Christ, didn’t think it was that bad.” He adds with a chuckle. 

“You were shot twice.” Tessa deadpans. “I thought you were going to die. If you die, then I die.” 

“Oh lass.” Edward softly says patting her on the back, and winced. “It’s alright, I’m still here.” 

“You almost didn’t those.” James tells him with a sigh, “I’m just glad that you're still with us.” The pair shared another quick kiss, as Tessa let go. 

“Seeing as dad is not on death’s door, I’m going to grab Jacob and can someone please tell us why we're going to Florida?” Tessa asks, sharing a look with Evie. 

James and Edward shared a look, and nodded. “I think we can do that.” James says as he sits down next to Edward on the bed. Tessa gave a quick nod as she left. 

“James?” Edward asks a he looked James up and down, “Why the fuck are you and the lass wet?” 

“Didn’t Evie tell you? We just sailed through a hurricane.” James tells him with a chuckle, “Our girl did.” 

“You let Tessa steer the Jackdaw through a hurricane? The fuck were you thinking?” Edward asks as he winces as he moves around. 

“Easy Kenway. She did very good, we taught her well.” James resauer with a kiss to his forehead. Tessa and Jacob made it back to the cabin, even more soaked. 

“So you asked where we're going. Back in my youth, my old mentor told me of a place made by the precursors. My old mentor told me how the precursors hide this location from us, there creations.” James explains. “This place became a place of mystery and myth.” 

“That doesn’t explain where we're going or why we're going to Florida.” Evie says. 

Edward gave a chuckle and winced, “Lass, were going to the fountain of youth.” 

“The fountain of youth? It’s that just a myth?” Jacob asks, slack jawed. 

“Given what we do, I’m not shocked.” Tessa mutters, “What does the fountain of youth have to do with us?” 

“When you, Evie, and Jacob told us that we gain immortality. My mind went to the fountain of youth.” James explains, “I’m also sure that is where we will find the return spell.” 

“The return spell?” Evie asks him, sounding exciting. 

“Once we have the spell, we can send you kids home.” Edward tells her with a smile.

“As fun, as this has been. I want to go home. I need to apologize to dad and pop for what I said.” Tessa says rubbing her arm. 

“Tess, I’m sure they understand.” Jacob says, rubbing Tessa’s back. 

“I was still awful to them. And I know you and Evie were right.” Tessa admits with a pitiful sigh. 

Jacob let out soft coo, as he pulled Tessa into a hug, “I’m sure they understand.” 

“I hope so.” Tessa tells him as she hugged him back. 

Jacob looked over at James and Edward and he knew that they would forgive her. “I know so, love. I love you my sweet sparrow.” 

“And I love you, my daring rook.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The everglades were hot, sticky, humid, and chalk full of panthers, alligators, and snakes. Tessa, Evie, Jacob, James and Edward loaded in a long boat and headed into the everglades. 

“These bugs are the size of small dogs.” Evie mutters swatting the misquote. 

“Alright pop, how do we find the fountain of youth?” Tessa asks as she and Jacob take the oars. 

James gave her wink, as he went to the bow, “Don’t worry about it. I can lead you there. Evie keeps an eye on Edward.” 

“Yes, uncle James.” Evie says taking the empty seat next to Edward. Who let out a huff. 

“I don’t need to watched James.” Edward mutters, as he gets comfy. 

“We can’t have you dying on us.” James tells him with a wink, “Were coming to a fork in the water, take the right path.” 

“Got it.” Jacob and Tessa both say. For the next two hours that was how it went. James gives out orders every so often, Edward making comments about the scenery, while Jacob and Tessa rowed through the ever winding wetlands. 

“Were being watched.” Evie finally says as they were approaching hour three. 

“Aye, we have been for the last hour. Don’t worry about them, if we don’t attack them, they won’t attack us.” James tells her. “Take this next left, and then set your oars down.” 

“What’s following us?” Jacob asks as he and Tessa take the left turn. 

“The precursors wanted to ensure that no humans could find there precious fountain of youth, so they bred and created an elite breed of panthers. They don’t need to eat, sleep nor do they age. As long as we mean no harm to the fountain, they won’t hurt us.” James explains. 

“Fuck man.” Tessa gasps, as noticed something. The water was starting to pick up, and then along with it, “Hey pop, the water is starting to pick up. Should we be worried?” 

“No, it's fine.” James tells her, with a smile, “In fact we're here.” In front of them was the largest tree that Tessa had ever seen. The massive tree was sticking out from a temple. And the river was taking them inside the temple. 

The temple itself was odd. It was made out of a metal that none of them had ever seen before, abstract lines were engraved into the walls of the entrance and they plushing yellow. The river took them to a large open chamber that had been partially shunck. 

In the middle of the chamber was a large fountain, with two chained panthers to two large pillars, and above one of the pillars was a piece of paper. Evie let out a gasp as she eyed the walls of the chambers. It had precursor art. The morals depicted the precursors, and the fountain. The first picture had an old and frail precursor approaching the fountain, they drank from it and turned into a young and healthy person, the second drawing showed a precursor being badly hurt, and then water from the fountain being poured over wound and healing it, the third drawing showed two humans being killed by the partners from trying to drink from the fountain. And the last one showed one human drinking from the fountain and not being attacked. 

“This is incredible.” Evie gasps as she took picture after picture. 

“So now what?” Jacob asks, as James pulls several bottles from his bag.

“Now one of you goes to fill these bottles. Only one is allowed up there, two get you killed.” James explains as he pointed at panitings. Evie was too engrossed in documenting the chamber to care about getting the water, Tessa didn’t look ready to leave her dad’s side. 

“I’ll do it.” Jacob says, taking the bottles, “I’ll also grab the return spell.” Tessa pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he slipped into the water. Jacob felt a chill up his body, as he waded into the water and over to the fountain. 

“Hey dad.” Tessa says playing with her gauntlet. 

“Yes, love?” Edward asks, trying to move closer to her. 

“I’m glad you're not dead. I was scared that you would.” Tessa tells him, “I don’t think we could have handled losing you. And I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” Edward asks, confused as he shares a look with James. 

Tessa let out a chuckle, “You’ll know what I mean. Give it time.” She says with a wink. 

“Lass that just raises more questions than answers. But, if you say so.” Edward says rolling his eyes. 

Thankfully Jacob came back over with everything. James and Edward took one of the bottles, they each took a sip, and while Edward’s wounds healed up they didn’t appear to have changed. Tessa smiled and hugged them. Evie took the return spell, 

“I’ll see you guys in about two hundred years.” Tessa sasy hugging them tightly. 

“Till then love.” James says, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Evie read off the spell, and the world turned upside down. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa threw up in the back alley, she felt sick and dizzy. She grabbed the wall and took note of her clothing. She was still wearing a pair of tan breeches, blue shirt, with a black waistcoat, and long dark blue overcoat, she touched her head to see that she had a tricorn hat on, and her bag was slung over her shoulder. 

“Christ.” Tessa mutters, she clearly wasn’t back in twenty-twenty. She was somewhere else. She stumbled out of the alleyway and spied a newspaper. The paper was titled as the ‘ _The Boston news letter’_ What got her was the date, the date on the paper read December fourteen, one thousand, seven hundred seventy-three. 

“Holy fuck.” She gasps, she was one thousand, seven hundred seventy-three, she was stuck in Boston four days before the tea party. Tessa let out a hiss, as she looked around. It was blissfully late, taking in a deep breath she started to walk down the street. She had to figure something out. As Tessa was walking someone roughly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the alley. Tessa was ready to pull out a knife, when she felt a gun being pressed to her back. 

“Don’t move my dear.” 

End of line 


End file.
